Link
by olansamuelle
Summary: After a decade of silence, Lex comes back in the worst possible time for Lois. It's time for his revenge, and neither Clark nor the League or Oracle's help will be able to prevent it. In five days their lives will change forever. First of Parachutes Arc.
1. Chapter 1: Dawn

"_Lois,_ _blinds are for people who want to sleep until late morning and hate to get up early during the week. You are someone who wants to live life to the fullest, not to sleep through it._"

That was the mantra Clark had tried to instill in her. A futile attempt to ease her temper at the grim prospect of not having blinds when they moved into their new condo.

"_Clark, I NEED darkness to sleep,_" she had said.

"_Hon, the sun will help you wake up gradually and naturally, and--and you'll be more relaxed._"

Frikkin' alien, always an answer for everything. And all because blinds on the windows were a diabolic impediment for him to get inside whenever he came home from saving the world in the middle of the night.

Peeping from under the covers Lois saw the alarm clock. Its digital screen read 06:45 am. She also realized that the first mocking sunbeams of the day were saluting directly on her face.

_Great. He left the curtains open. Again. Curtains are to shut out light, won't he ever learn? It was the deal: ok, no blinds, but thick and opaque, very opaque dark curtains. And he goes and leaves them open. And what the hell's wrong with taking off from the living room anyway? _

Letting out a groan, Lois took the pillow and placed it over her head. She still had fifteen minutes.

God, she missed her blinds.

* * *

"You have to get rid of those blinds."

"Why? Don't you like it here?" It wasn't a reproach; surrounded by pitch-black darkness, his voice betrayed the smirk on his lips.

"Albeit the pleasure I'm feeling right now, naked with you in this comfortable bed, it's harder to wake up in complete darkness. Natural light helps the system to awake naturally, as redundant as it sounds." The woman's hand groped for the light-switch and turned it on, making both squint their eyes at the sudden burst of light. "See? I'm already bothered."

He chuckled and rolled the round device to the left, gradually decreasing the intensity of the light. "See? I thought of that too."

"Yes. You always think of everything; always anticipating, don't you?"

"Is that unnerving for you?"

She tilted her head to look at him and smiled back, replying in a playful mode. "Only when it involves that time of the month. It was really disturbing having my boyfriend telling me that my period had already started those months without PMS to notice myself. FYI, that's why I started keeping track on the calendar." He snorted. "But I will admit this," She said moving her head in a 90º arc and looking at her surroundings. "I love the way you have anticipated me making all these changes in here."

"Only because they let you move around completely free."

"There is a reason I don't have handles in my wheelchair, Grayson."

"And I love every bit of that frisky, strong and independent side of you, Gordon," he said. "Nevertheless, I'm glad you like it, because it was about damn time you and I started living together."

"It's perfect, Dick." Barbara raised her head to engage with his lips in a soft, sweet, loving kiss. Then she pulled her 'I'm too cool for this' smirk and added, "Of course, Clocktower systems buying the top seven stories paved you the way to get the place."

"Yeah, nice strike, Babs, buying the thing under my nose."

"Hey, but I let you redecorate."

Dick rolled his eyes, never losing his smile. "Riiiight, because I love interior designing."

Looking again at the still closed blinds, Barbara stretched her arms and turned her head to the nightstand, suddenly noticing a conspicuously empty spot. "Dick..."

"Mmmm?"

"Where's the alarm clock?"

"...Hidden."

"Wha--? Dick!"

Barbara laid back on the mattress, rolling her eyes and mentally scolding herself for not having anticipated that Dick would attempt such a little act of betrayal. She breathed deeply before asking. "What's the time?" One look at him and she could see he was stalling. "Dick. Time."

Eventually, Dick gave in and opened the drawer of his nightstand, taking the clock with his hand. "It's 06:44," he said.

"Dick!"

Using her abdominal muscles and her arms, Barbara sat up on the bed in less than a second.

"I was supposed to be up hours ago! The Metropolis mission goes live tonight and I still have to tie up loose ends!"

"Hours ago?," asked Dick. "Come on, Babs!"

He then grabbed her hands before they could reach the rings she used to get out of bed. It was a soft yet firm hold. His sudden frown matched the sternness of his voice, enough to make Barbara look at him.

"You went to bed at two, after monitoring Huntress and Lady Blackhawk. Cooling down the adrenaline rush took me a 70 minute massage, you've barely slept three hours." Barbara looked away. "You need the rest, Babs, you have to take it easy."

The ever so excesively-caring-former-boy-wonder-yes-the-one-who-would-never-change-no-matter-what. Barbara tried to be comprehensive; after all, a tiny part of him was right. Not that she would acknowledge that aloud, of course.

"I am taking the steps towards that, Dick, we've talked about this, and you know I'm–."

With a swift move, Dick stood on his knees, face to face with Barbara.

"I don't see those steps right now."

Stretching towards her, he placed his left hand on the back of her head, the right on her back and forced her body to lay down again, following hers with his until he was literally on top.

"Trying to get a better perspective?," asked her with a cocky grin.

* * *

Clark loved the mornings, especially those in which he woke up in their bed, holding Lois in his arms. A big fire in an office building in Osaka had taken him out of bed early, but the watch from Reno's town hall showed him that it was 06:52 in Metropolis. Smiling, he sped home. He would still get to see her before she woke up.

* * *

"Dick..."

One of Barbara's erogenous zones was her ear lobe, and it always worked. Soon after he started licking, he noticed how Barbara's functioning body half tensed at the warm and wet sensation on her right ear. "Dick...what are you doing?"

Yes. The ears never failed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?," said Dick in between kisses, "I'm preparing your ears to support the comm link later, of course."

"Dick, you're going down the neck. I ain't wearing devices on the n–– neither on the breasts!"

He ignored her. All his attention was fixed on her breasts, more specifically on the hardened nipples.

Dick loved being the one giving her those body reactions. Barbara's paralysis was an incentive to find new ways of making her feel both sexual pleasure and response. The open communication they had developed when they started making love after the incident had led them to a new level of intimacy and trust in their relationship.

Ever since she was shot, Barbara had had to redefine her sexual identity. She could not have a hundred percent active role during penetration, and her range of sexual postures had been dramatically shrunk. She could still feel sexual pleasure, but in different ways, and Dick new all of them; he was making a damn good job at the moment. Then, when she was about to lose her sense of reality, Dick resumed their conversation about the mission. Talk about awkward.

"So tell me, original Batgirl. What are those loose ends yet to tie?," asked Dick as he kissed the tip of her nipple with his warm lips.

Barbara tried to focus, but to no avail. "I...uh...oh, Dick..I ne--need..." 

"Yes?"

Dick increased the pressure of his tongue.

Barbara finally managed to mumble her answer. "I n--eed a team mem-- member. One." She hated losing control. God, he was good.

"I can help you with that. Right now." After her breasts, he went to his favorite spot in Barbara's body, her belly, kissing it softly and slowly, specially the area of skin surrounding her navel, all the way towards her groin. He smiled to himself when he noticed the slight spasms of her belly responding to his treatment.

"You are making me unable to focus, Grayson," Barbara conceded.

Dick smirked through his victory. "Take this as training, Babs. To keep your focus under dire circumstances."

"I would hardly call this dire --oh...mmmmm...God, Dick, you're so..." Instinctively, Barbara extended her hand downwards, but only reaching the bellybutton.

"Dick, I can't tell how are you doing," she said.

As considerate and annoyingly obliging as ever, which in this very situation reached the status of ridiculous, Dick mumbled an apology and stretched towards her face, so she could reach below his waistline. Directing her hand towards his penis, he let her touch it.

"I'd say I'm doing fairly well," he whispered.

"Looks like I don't have to help you this time," Barbara said as she took a gel tube from the drawer of her nightstand with her free hand and passed it to Dick.

"You're already helping, Babs," said Dick, taking the Astroglide lubricant.

"I'm passive enough during most of it, you know I like to make a real active contribution, Richard."

Dick arched an eyebrow. "Richard?"

"You know, when I'm getting acquainted with little you down there, calling you Dick..."

"Oh. Sure. Better Richard than former boy wonder right now, anyway."

Barbara chuckled. "See? I can also anticipate you."

* * *

Metropolis bathed by the red morning light of the sun was a beautiful sight. Airborne, Clark remained still, basking in the beauty of it. Then he did it again.

Letting the breeze gently make his cape dance to its rhythm, he closed his eyes and listened to her heartbeat. Steady, healthy, so full of life. Up there he felt as if his own heart only beat for that sound. If what humans called Heaven and Paradise existed, it had to be something like that.

The only thing better than that was seeing the bearer of that pumping muscle. Smiling to himself, Clark opened his eyes and flew back home.

When he saw Lois' head under the pillow he realized he had left the curtains open. Again. He landed carefully and remained still waiting for her to wake up; it wouldn't be long now.

* * *

"Looks like you're ready."

"You too," said Dick.

Barbara's paralysis had severed her reflex lubrication, so they needed the water-soluble lubricant. Also, no residual innervation was left on her pelvis to actually feel an orgasm, but the word 'Joker' had long ago left their minds when they were making love. They focused on other senses like tact, which had led them to notice more accurately the slightest changes in their body reactions, turning love making into a whole new sensorial experience.

Carefully, Dick opened Barbara's legs. "Shall I?"

Barbara nodded and rose to a sitting position. "You shouldn't be asking so much, Grayson." But she knew he would always ask.

Dick got closer to her body and embraced her, carefully placing her legs around his, lifting her body so she was sitting on him, in a way that his gluteus, abdominals and arms worked so he could penetrate and Barbara's legs were in a safe position, also enabling her to see everything she couldn't feel. Slowly, he slid inside his lover, letting her feel his rhythm so she could move in unison.

_Inside_. "So, the mission. I don't have to go to New York until the afternoon. Any chance I can help you with the missing member?" _Ok, 'member' not the best word right now. Outside._

_Inside. _"Asides from the fact that I would rather you not going to socialize with your ex? You could give me some ideas, yeah." _Outside. Oh if I could only feel it._

_Inside_. "Oh, come on," he protested, making Barbara laugh. "But no, I don't recommend you picking Kory for your mission. Too impetuous," Dick said in retaliation. _Outside._ "And by the way, mentioning her right now...you've got a twisted mind, you know?" _Inside again. Hold it there._

"Just trying to cool you down a little to make this longer. And training your focus under _dire_ circumstances. How about Gar?" _Outside_._ Getting closer_.

_Inside. _"Sure! He's best buddies with Impulse. You'll get lucky if those two together accomplish anything in the mission asides from breaking a record in repeating jokes. Bad ones, I might add." _Coming..._

_Inside-Outide, Inside... _"Impulse's role is circumstantial, Dick, grab and deliver. But yeah, better not leave anything to chance. Well, with Vic on another mission, hence you filling in his post with the Titans, that only leaves Donna. Superman is reserve, so another flying member as part of the team will come in handy." _He's coming. _

Dick's tone was tense, he found it harder to talk. "I'll contact her, I'm sure she will be pleased to help. And..." _Ooh, ok. Perfect timing_, "I'm...oh God, Babs..."

Dick's body started moving faster, his breath changed its rhythm. He let his body take control, letting himself lost in the wave of pleasure while kissing Barbara as hard as he could. She responded back, knowing what he needed for as long as it lasted. Suddenly he stopped and breathed deeply. They remained in silence, feeling each other's body heat, bathing in the tenderness and tranquil atmosphere that followed the reaching of climax. "You were awesome, Babs."

Gently, Dick disengaged and laid Barbara on her back. After kissing her, he took some antiseptic body-cleaning washcloth to use on her vagina. Barbara noticed him moving, and folded her arms using her forearms as support so she could see what she suspected Dick was doing.

Arched eyebrow, she made her observation. "Dick, that is a huge invasion of privacy."

"I didn't hear you protesting about my trespassing a minute ago," replied Dick with a smirk on his face; then, ignoring Barbara's remark, he finished cleaning her.

"You know what I mean. Invasion of certain very private moments? Personal hygiene is something I'm not willing to share with you, mister."

"I don't understand," he said jokingly, "I've never interrupted you when you're cleaning your wheelchair."

"Hardehar-har."

Dick sat behind Barbara, letting her back rest on his chest and embracing her with his arms.

"Hey, I helped you pick up the team and gave you an orgasm at the same time. Don't I get the right to be sarcastic?"

"After diligently cleaning my vagina? Sarcasm is weird."

"You are a geek and I don't complain."

"Well, I'll be the one pledging the grievance then." She turned her head to the side where Dick's face was, right by her shoulder. "Need to work out some more?," asked Barbara.

Dick looked puzzled. "Work out? What do you mean?"

"Look at the watch, Grayson. Only fifteen minutes."

Dick tried to remember how Gar's face looked whenever he needed to get himself out of embarrassing situations. The one that incredibly always worked. "You said you were busy."

Barbara snorted. "Lamest excuse ever, acrobat."

_Maybe you have to be green to get it to work._

"You know, Babs? time is such a relative concept..."

* * *

_Time is a bitch._

Lois' fifteen minutes were off too soon. The alarm clock started to sing. No, not a regular and annoying 'beep, beep, beeeeep'. No. Music. Clark had set it with music.

"_Lois, the 'beep' is stressful. This will remind us that no matter what, a new day should be started with joy._"

When the hell had he swallowed Dorothy and Snowhite altogether? And under her watch, no less! _Love is making you sloppy, Lane._ And a ukulele song. He had to use a ukulele song. What was wrong with some solid heavy metal? Wasn't also important to get up with energy? "_Lois, you are a battery all on your own. If anything, relaxation is what you need to function at a normal pace._" Again the alien with the swift responsive reflexes.

Apparently, Martha Kent's upbringing in Metropolis had left her not just a musical background sustained on north American folk and country, but also a liking for British rock, with Beatles and The Who on top of the list.

Clark had told her that Ma Kent used to sing this song in the mornings when he was a kid. She could totally imagine the daybreak bucolic scene in the Kent's kitchen. The thought drew a nostalgic smile on her face.

Nevertheless, she directed her hand towards the clock. If she just stopped the alarm, she would have nine extra minutes before--

"Ah, ah, ah. That's cheating Miss Lane."

Lois took the pillow from over her head and saw Clark standing, right by his side of their bed, beaming, smiling at her. To hell with musical therapy, this is what she needed to get all jaunty and sprightly to start a new day: Clark. Nothing else. No one else.

That smile of him would help her forget that today, May 29th, 2020, was Chloe's death anniversary. If only the sun kept shining, she would make it through the day.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I tried to write Babs' and Dick's love-making scene with the utmost respect, so I hope its only flaws are lack of description and vocabulary –both, things I'm trying to improve–.

Feedback will be very much appreciated.

**Music:**

Songs are an important part of the whole tetralogy (_Link_, _Knall_, _Inside_, _Parachutes_). Some of them have served as prompts to certain scenes, as sound tracks to give ambience or as guides to help complete my take on certain characters. Clark's and Lois' arc mainly has been plotted with the song that gives title to the tetralogy and the last story as a compass.

I used two songs when writing this chapter:

**Björk** _'I see who you are'_ for the scene between Barbara and Dick. It's a very intimate song about love and sex. It went perfectly for the mood and the way I envision this couple.

**The Who** _'Blue, red and grey'_: Lois' and Clark's alarm clock. Yes, the damn ukulele song. It's so easy to imagine Ma Kent singing it around the house in the morning...

A version of the fic with links to direct download of the songs in the exact moments they should be listened to is being posted on my LJ. However, once finished I'll make a fanmix of the whole (around 23 songs) and will post the link, either in author's notes at the end of the fic (take into account it has 25 chapters and two epilogues) or in my profile.

Hope you enjoyed it. As the fic is already finished, the updates will come regularly, only delayed if I find reasons to improve it.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Rain

_It's raining. A lot._

_Some people see rain as depressing. _

_Normally, I would agree, but tonight is different; it feels liberating. _

_July in London does not mean guaranteed sunny days. Ever. This unexpected and sudden heavy pour also means that the usually full up streets of the city, especially during summer nights, are devoid of tourists. Everybody is running for shelter to pubs and cafeterias or to the nearest tube station to get to their homes or hotels. I just walk. _

_It is raining, and the prosthesis filling the place where my left leg was not long ago will probably need extra drying when I get home, but I don't care. I need the feeling of freedom and completion that comes with moving upstream. _

_My physiotherapist is going to be pretty mad. I don't give a damn, screw traction rules and prosthetics maintenance. I need this._

_As I walk down Hampstead rd. I can imagine people's thoughts when they see me, ambling alone under the heavy rain. Some of them will think that I must be out of my mind; others wondering what kind of event has shaken my life to the point where I need to feel soaked risking a huge cold amid summer. I don't care about any single one of them. I am relishing this personal riot act, which at this moment is giving me back a sense of freedom that I never lost, but gave up for some time._

_London, July 2009,_

_Ella Hunt._

YOU HAVE A NEW MESSAGE_. _

A Growl window popped on the screen over Ella Hunt's journal file. She had not written on it for a long time. Nevertheless, any attempt of introspection at the written snippet of her life faded away when she read the message she had just received:

_Still up for that part-time job with a schedule from hell? I'm gonna need you in a few months. :)_

Ella smiled. And she had the kind of smile that always reached her eyes, illuminating her whole face. Those wrinkles on the sides of her eyes were proud marks of it.

It was 13:36 in London, so that meant a perfectly decent time to make a phone call to the States. Still beaming, she waited until she heard her picking up the phone at the other end of the line. It was going to be a great week.

* * *

"I had a hell of a week in Seattle, Ollie, and right now, all I want to do is getting into that plane so I have to turn off all my comm links, cell phones, PDAs –any device that gets me located. I just need a few hours of sleep, and it seems the only way I can get that these days is through air traveling."

"I'll give you a long and relaxing massage today," said Ollie from the other end of the line.

Smiling to her husband's not so innocent remark, Dinah let her thoughts free in her mouth. "As if you were willing to soothe me to sleep."

"Hey! I didn't specify _when_ would I give it."

"Yeah, that sounds right about you, mister. Any specials for tonight?".

Dinah's mischievous smile and specific words did not get ignored by the old lady behind her in the never-ending line forming in front of the counter.

The lady was blushing. Dinah gave her the sweetest and most innocent face she could, covered unconsciously the speaker of her phone with her hand and tried to make up a perfectly logical explanation. "My physiotherapist. He is into alternative medicine." Ok, that was a very lame explanation. And she could hear Ollie snorting from the other side of the line. "You know, it would have been great to have the jet today, this is getting forever." Dinah wondered why didn't people check everything before getting into airports. 'Before' being the operative word.

"Well, I hope you get that sleep, babe. Did you receive Barbara's message? Seems like we're having two missions tonight".

"I'm #1 in her speed dial, dude."

"Then maybe you can translate: 'Outskirts of Metropolis, 29 miles west. Facility reconnaissance'. Would it kill her to be more specific?"

Dinah chuckled. "'Writing specifics for computer jerks like us is such a waste of time, and she has sooo many things to do, that she'll feed us the intel when we need it, in such a way that we don't even have to think'. That's one of her favorite lines."

Ollie let out a snort matching his cynic tone. "How very condescending of her."

"No. How very thoughtful of her. Babs doesn't patronize, you just feel your macho pride hurt, Ollie. But deep inside, in your hidden place, you know she's right".

"All I know right now about hidden places is what I'm going to do tonight when you and I--"

"Ollie!" _The old lady DOES NOT want to know about that one_. Finally, the check-in line for Metropolis flight JZD3498 moved again. "Thank God, we're moving at last. See you in a few hours, Ollie."

"Counting the seconds, pretty bird."

Dinah smiled while she turned off the phone and started moving along the line.

* * *

"Dammit, we're late again," said Lois looking at her watch.

"It's just two minutes, Lo."

Whenever they got to go to work together, Lois always walked faster than him. Between everyone else going to their jobs, they looked as a normal couple rushing to get to work on time.

"You got the papers?"

"Case," said Clark showing her the brown leather portfolio.

"You have the case, Clark. Did you put the papers in it?," asked Lois in her bossy tone.

Clark rolled his eyes. "This morning."

"Good, because everything is in those papers."

"Don't worry honey, Perry'll love the story."

"He'd better, this is important."

Clark looked at her. Her mind seemed to be already inside Perry's office, going through all the arguments that gave the skeleton to the story they had finished preparing yesterday night. "You're nervous."

"Gee, you think? Lex has resurfaced conspicuously shiny, Clark. Lex, as in Lex Luthor, ring any bells? The one enemy, exiled kryptonians aside, who knows your secret?." Lois didn't slow down her pace while she talked, and Clark acted as if he were trying to keep up. "And he's running for President, for crying out loud. If Perry doesn't let us write about it the world can go to shit, it won't matter once he sets foot on the White House. And do you know what makes me even more nervous than I already am?," said Lois turning her head upwards to look at him.

"What?," asked Clark.

"Your freaking calm attitude. Do you even have blood in those veins, or it's just red water?"

"I'm just trying to rationalize it."

"Rationalize Lex? Finding a cure for cancer is going to be easier, Smallville."

"Lois, I'm as nervous as you are about all this, but we can't let ourselves be controlled by him."

"Sure, because that is going to be so easy."

"I never said it was easy, Lo."

The building holding one of the most important newspapers of the country showed itself a few feet ahead of them. Clark suddenly stopped.

"Lois..." Lois kept walking, so he had to call her again, a little louder. "Lois!"

Lois turned. "What?" Then she saw Clark with that sheepish look she knew all too well and the hand carrying the case extended towards her. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Lois approached and took the leather case in resignation. Clark kissed her cheek.

"Alarm in a bank. I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you." Clark turned and left towards the nearest alley. A few seconds later, Lois saw a very familiar red and blue blur in the sky. Her cell rang soon after that.

"Hello?"

"Hey, gorgeous, it's Ollie."

"Ollie..."

"Erm...is Clark free tonight?"

Great. Just great.

* * *

_With the heavy rain and the fierce wind blowing, nobody can speak and be listened, but I could have sworn I've heard a voice. _

'_Feeling better now?'_

_I turn to look back, ready to see someone behind, but nobody is there. _

'_Really? that naive to expect anybody here? Under this rain? Hel-lo...'_

_Now I'm confused. There is no one here and I'm still hearing a voice._

'_Look down.'_

_I do as asked. Pavement; puddles; a stone. A beach stone?_

'_Yep, that's right. A freaking beach stone on the driest –you know what I mean– part of the city. Isn't it awesome? And I'm not even from around. Wow...how the hell did I get here? Oh, I bet that your restless introspective little mind is running the possibilities right now. Perhaps blaming the shallowness of some spoiled kid who took me and dumped me when he got bored of poor tiny little rock? Girl, I'm a thing.'_

"_A rather...cantankerous thing."_

'_And damn proud of it. So, focus here with me, will 'ya? A rock. Nothing more. Nothing less.'_

"_Yeah, well. A talking rock." _

_I think I may need therapy. Fast._

'_Wrong. A misplaced rock which happened to be on the way of a too insightful young woman, lost and disoriented, needing to talk, with too much interior life. And I repeat: too much.'_

"_So, I'm making up all this as a wake up call? A talking stone?"_

'_Well, a talking gorilla would be, you know,...plagiarism. So...yeah, I guess you're stuck with a rock.'_

"_So I am supposed to give you life?"_

'_Even maybe a name.'_

_Taking the stone in my hands, I think out the perfect name for it._

"_Ok, let's see where this takes us, Feisty.'_

_Smiling, freer and wet, I finally head home._

_London, July 2009,_

_Ella Hunt_

* * *

_  
_

**Author's notes:**

Ella Hunt is NOT a Mary Sue. Promise.

Following Smallville, I take Ollie as the founder of the JLA, and he remains as the kind of leader SV shows us. While there is no hierarchy (the League is a democracy), this is a Green Arrow who has met Superman way before he became Superman, and knowing Ollie, I don't see him as one backing off and leaving the leadership of his creation to aliens and amazons (and Diana has the utmost respect for Ollie's management. Bruce is a whole different thing). And as CEO of his own company, its only natural that he takes charge of the administrative aspects of the League; the diplomatics are left to Wonder Woman.

Next chapter is 100% Lois / Clois, both the couple and the reporters. Some questions about the past will be answered.

**Book reference: "**_'Well, a talking gorilla would be, you know,...plagiarism.(...)" _Feisty refers to '_Ishmael_', by Daniel Quinn.

**Music: **two new songs featured, both to give more light to the characters and as good background tracks:

**Eddie Vedder** _'Long Nights'_. Song for the first entry of Ella's journal.

It serves greatly as Ella's inner thoughts, not just at that precise moment (_long nights, allow me to feel I'm falling, I am falling...The lights go out, let me feel I'm falling, I am falling safely to the ground_), but also to this moment in her life which seems to arrive after some pretty big event (_Have no fear, for when I'm alone I'll be better off than I was before. I've got this life, I'll be around to grow; who I was before I cannot recall [...] I'll take this soul that's inside me now like a brand new friend I'll forever know. I've got this life and the will to show I will always be better than before._)

**Cream** '_Sunshine of your love_'. Dinah and Ollie talk on the phone.

Ollie and Dinah got married, so I'm playing with a future Dinah inspired by the comic-verse, as SV has not fully developed her. Dick and Babs are the cute couple, Lois and Clark are The Couple; Ollie and Dinah are the sex(y) couple. Dinah is a Gothamite, but lived in Seattle for a while. Seattle in the nineties: that marks your musical background. It has to. She has a liking for 70s and 90s rock, and she also loves The White Stripes –band mentioned in BOP– and that kind of 'garage rock'. The lyrics and rhythm of this one go with the scene and with that sex(y) atmosphere between the two. (_I'll soon be with you my love...I'll be with you darling, soon...I've been waiting so long to be where I'm going, in the sunshine of your love_...).


	3. Chapter 3: Feisty

Lois entered the Planet swearing. Ollie had called asking her about Clark's work schedule for the day. That always pissed her off. It was sweet of him to ask her both out of respect for their job at the Planet, knowing that Clark and 'no I can't' were incompatible things, and also to give her time in advance for the excuses she would have to feign for Perry. But it was not as if she had a say in anything that involved Clark's role in the League.

And speaking of the plaid loving farm boy: he was late, so she had decided she'd sell Perry the story herself.

It wasn't meant to be a big scoop, but rather a series of simple and very succinct editorials and straightforward articles concerning the present socio-economical background of the country, eventually contrasting it with the upcoming electoral presidential campaign.

Right now they were immersed in the Primaries, the most internationally covered since the Obama-Clinton duel back in 2008. However this once Lois was not happy about the source of interest: for the first time, an independent candidate had made it this far, polls indicating a frightening rise of popularity and voting intention. Granted, the race to the White House was still in diapers and polls were never 100% reliable, but when the candidate's name was Lex Luthor, one could never be too cautious. Even worse: while the main parties were still focused on raising money to lead their respective nomination races, Lex was months ahead of them, already in presidential campaign and far from needing financial funding.

In hers and Clark's opinion, the main national issues were far away from Lex's plans, and people needed to be reminded, above all having an electoral system in which the individual component was so important.

The idea was simple: Metropolis was the cultural, economical and political epicenter of the vast rural area that surrounded it.

Urban immigration was indeed a seed planted long ago, but the problems derived from it were starting to blossom now: farming communities were literally dying of lack of people, and the situation was reaching endemic proportions. Small plantation owners were being forced to sell their lands to big corporations, and not all of them were investors or corporations from the agribusiness. As an example, dangerously expanding in the Smallville area was the pharmaceutical branch of LexCorp. Surprise, surprise.

Apart from the increase of demand and inflation as the economical repercussions of such a decrease of rural demographic rates and the plummeting production of first need products, the overpopulation in the cities had also brought social conflicts as an added bonus.

This new recession was a top priority in each candidate's program except for Luthor's. What was he doing? He was expanding his poisonous tentacles, feeding from those issues to bring out his own personal interests, now apparently focused on carrying out doubtful classified medical experiments, claiming to act on behalf of national security.

Let him talk more about that during his campaign and she would dig so deep that Lex's political career would soon find an abrupt end. At least that she hoped. Lex was no common scumbag, quite the contrary; and he was a crazy dangerous billionaire with deliriums of grandeur who, oh, by the way, knew Superman's secret identity.

Except of course for that last tiny bit of information, that was the idea she wanted Perry to accept.

"We need to write it, chief."

Perry White arched his eyebrows and looked at her.

Yes, Lois Lane was one of a kind.

* * *

Ever since he arrived at the Planet as the new editor, Perry saw something special in that young woman, working as if the Apocalypse was coming. She was stubborn, courageous, defiant, tough, quarrelsome, sharp, bright and a hard worker. She was brilliant.

And the very live example of the phrase 'love is blind'. What nerve had short-circuited in her brain so Clark Kent had won her heart, he ignored, but he was sure of two things about Lois Lane: she was one of the best reporters in town, and she was utterly and completely in love with Clark Kent.

Kent, the small town boy. He had grown, he had seen the world...and apparently he had gone through some kind of involution. The small town had not gotten out of him, but pretty much the contrary. He was clumsy now. Bigger and clumsy. Lois herself called him her nerd with glasses. But there he was, another one of his best reporters.

When he was given the post of Editor, Oliver Queen, owner of the paper, had come to his office. His management of the Planet was very smooth, respectful and, something rare in this world, honorable. He had bought the paper to ensure its freedom of press, with no interference, and Perry White had been a key role to his purpose.

Oliver Queen had only demanded one favor: that Perry considered reading the articles of a friend of his. He was traveling, but he had worked at the Planet before and would be coming back to Metropolis.

He didn't have to elaborate any further: as soon as the words 'Smallville' and 'Clark Kent' were said, Perry asked to have all of his former articles sent to his mail. He had made a promise years before, and he hoped he could keep it.

Perry wasn't disappointed; Kent brought a special insight to the stories, keeping a balance between objectiveness and opinion that not everybody achieved. Biased opinions walked a dangerously thin line in present day's journalism, and he didn't want the Daily Planet to be the flag of any political color. He also appreciated this kind of 'outside the box' perspective he impregnated his stories with, so rare to find with the infamous deadline hovering omnipresently.

Clark was hired as soon as he came back, and formed a team with Lois, who soon after that would give the Planet its biggest scoop to date: the interview with the hero: Superman, formerly known as the Red-Blue Blur.

* * *

Lane and Kent, Smallville –as she usually called him– and Mad dog Lane. What a couple. That thought made Perry smile.

"Ok, Lane. You got it."

Lois grinned widely. Selling an investigation story to Perry was like climbing the Kanchenjunga limping. He could be such a hard bone to gnaw sometimes.

"Thanks, chief," she said.

"Don't thank me, I want it to be a Pulitzer piece, Lane, so sweat it. Use Kent for documentation. The boy has rural Kansas inside him. Heck, you can use him as a case-study." Perry looked past Lois to where their desks were. His chair was empty. "Where is he, by the way? Don't you lovebirds come together?"

The lying part. She hated that part. "Actually, chief, he had to go t–"

"Oh, there he is." Perry saw Clark entering the bullpen. As his office door was ajar, he didn't bother calling his secretary. He shouted instead. "Kent, bring your corn-fed butt here!"

The perennial clumsy farm boy persona that his mom and Lois had helped him build was so imprinted in him, that Clark didn't have to think about his body language and intonation any more. With a smile, he waved at Perry and went towards his office, stumbling on a few chairs and fellow reporters along the way. Lois found it difficult not to snort.

"Hi chief!" He gave Lois a peck. "Hi, hon."

Lois kissed him back. "Hi, baby." Clark eased his tension. He had sensed Lois' heart beating slightly faster than normal during the last half an hour, but everything seemed right. And she was smiling. No, not just that: she was smiling at Perry. And that could only mean–

"Kent I gave Lois her story you sleep together I'm sure you know all about it," said Perry without making any pause to breathe. "Help her with research. And Lane, try not to get in trouble, will you? Don't look for it."

"Oh, come on, Perry, you know I always try to be–"

"Reckless. You are always reckless, Lois," interjected Clark.

"Look, it's not my fault that I–" Again, she was cut. By Perry, this time.

"Lois, there are two reasons I'm giving you this story. One: it is a good story. Two: it's hardly imaginable that you will encounter danger among cornfields and cattle. Seriously, kid, our insurance company wants to change its clauses. In your contract only."

"I will try to do my best," responded Lois cynically.

"Ok. Now go and do that thing I pay you for."

Clark and Lois responded in unison. "Yes, chief." Then they turned to leave his office.

"And then get to the Grey theater, you're covering Luthor's speech this evening."

* * *

Ever since Lex came back from the dead, the conversation of how would he take revenge or how should they behave in public about him, had been a weekly event at the Lane-Kent household. One of the things in which they had both agreed upon, was to hide the personal component of their involvement with him as much as they could. So if they had to go and listen to his bullshit, they would go and listen to his bullshit.

Another thing they had agreed upon was not letting Lex screw with their lives more than necessary, so without any explanatory talk, they automatically changed the conversation on their way back to their desks. It was not denial. It was surviving and fighting for their love. Their relationship was hard enough as it was, they didn't need that particular third party to revolt their life just because his name was pronounced.

So if anyone looked at them walking the short distance between the editor's office and their desks, one would figure they were whispering about some boring shop list to do or their work assignments. None would be right.

"Was everybody ok?," asked Lois. That was a common conversation between the two reporters. Lois figured doctors and policemen would talk about their jobs with the same casual tone as them right now; otherwise they'd go mad. The only difference in them was that in public places, such as the Daily Planet's bullpen, they had to watch the volume.

"I had to take a small girl to the hospital," responded Clark, slightly bothered by the fact that an infant had been hurt. Lois' face mirrored his concern, to which he replied quickly in order to ease it. "She's ok now. The robber broke a glass and one of the shattered pieces made a nasty cut on her leg; there was a lot of blood and she was scared, I figured she would calm down if Superman himself took her to the hospital."

"And?"

Clark smiled. "It worked."

"I'm glad." Lois took his hand and kissed it before going to her desk. "Now, let's oil the wheels and start working, Smallville."

Clark sat on his desk, just in front of her. Still, there was that little matter he couldn't just let go.

"So..."

His tone made Lois raise her head, followed by one of her eyebrows.

"...it is _your _story now."

Clark's smile was a little too forced. After all those years, Lois could read his body language like an open book for six-year-old children. And boy, was it fun sometimes.

* * *

"Jealous, Smallville?"

_--I smirk. It's teasing time. I see him rolling his eyes. In that cute way he rolls his eyes._

"Of you? Pfffff..."

_--Clark Kent's Body Language 101, chapter one: when he denies it, it's true_.

"Oh my, you are!"

_--Chapter two: when he realizes I've read chapter one, the king of denial takes over._

"Am not."

_--He gives me a deadpan look. In which he has to work more. After all these years, and he's still unable to nail it unless he's on tights._

"Come on, Smallville..."

_--Now the stupidest phrase incoming...._

"I saved his life, you know?"

_--Et voilà_.

"Oh, yes. And if it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be here today."

"As a matter of fact..."

_--Incorrigible_.

"Oh, Smallville, get over yourself, will you? I'm still the best reporter of the team, and that's why I got the byline on the story."

"Lo, you got it because you were pissed that I left you alone this morning."

"Not to mention the open curtains in our bedroom," _I add._

--_Ok, Smallville, you get the first round. But just the first._

"So, does it bother you that I got ahead in your personal bylines account?"

--..._Gotcha._

"I don't compete with our bylines."

_--Dear Clark: no one else in the world has the ability to make me smirk teasingly as much as you do. You should add that one to your super abilities list. Yours truly, Lois._

"Then why are you keeping score, Smallville?"

_--Ps: Seriously, Clark, no one else does._

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right. That said by a man with an uncanny ridiculously naive tendency to keep green rocks in toolboxes in the most visited barn in Smallville and magical rings in working desks in one of the most busy bullpens of all Metropolis. Clark, you have a scribbled list counting our bylines on the top drawer. The one you still always leave unlocked."

_--He rolls his eyes once more. No, Smallville, I still haven't forgotten about the ring incident._

"I wonder what were you doing looking inside _my_ drawer."

_--And now he shows me his Clark Kent triple poker face: a third of defeat, a third of irony and a third of fun_. _I get the second round__._

"I needed a staple," _I say matter-of-factly._

_--It's not as if I'm expecting him to buy it. Nevertheless, the son of Jonathan Kent takes over, and as usual, he explains. _

"They are an incentive, Lo, not a competition."

"Right. Of course," _I add teasing him a little more_. "Did you know that there was a monthly poll in City about who of us got more bylines?"

--_He gives me a surprised look._

"Really? And who won?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Smallville."

--_Ps: I love you_.

* * *

Clark's playful smile was enough reason for Lois to concede him a small, pyrrhic victory. However, as much as she wanted to dodge the topic, she had to change the mood of the conversation. Downsides of being Mrs. Superman.

"By the way, Ollie called. And before you ask, I don't know the specifics, and no, I don't really want to know them."

Sunshine was definitely bound to disappear early on today. No matter how hard she tried.

Long gone from the basement years, Lois looked at one of the windows of the top Daily Planet's bullpen and swore she could see some grey clouds coming form the north.

_Every time the day seems to rise, something reminds me that today is NOT going to be my day, no matter how hard I try, Chloe_.

* * *

**Author's notes: **

I'm sticking to Smallville's geographical location of Metropolis, so the city is in Kansas, not in the East Coast. And Gotham City, I placed it in Illinois, because in several web pages I've seen it compared to Chicago. Star City is on the West Coast, in California.

The fic follows a very defined timeline, so there are a couple of chapters, like this one, where there's only one thing happening. I hope it doesn't leave the impression of breaking the story's flow, because everything is linked.

I like to resort to first person when I consider it can do some good to the narrative. In this case you might agree or not, but I liked the idea of displaying Lois' inner thoughts while she talked to Clark from her very own p.o.v. Won't be the last time I use first person in _Link_.

No songs in this one.

All feedback is welcome, but don't feel forced to review, I just hope you enjoy it! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Chill

Barbara looked through the kitchen window; the weather was lousy, as usual. Pushing her way back to the table, she took the kettle and poured the hot water in the mug.

While the tea cooled a bit, she opened the laptop and checked the new security system because it still had a few minor glitches due to the crazy mission schedules of late. Making a mental note to fix that ASAP, she started working on Metropolis, which would go active in a few hours.

Firstly, she checked the team status; Donna was already on her way to Kansas, Oliver had confirmed Superman's availability in case they needed him, Impulse should be working right now and Dinah's plane was to arrive without delays. Everything was working like clockwork.

Doing her magic finger thing, as Dinah profanely called her typing on two keyboards at once, she logged in on the satellite she would need for surveillance.

Unluckily, there was no governmental nor Queen industries satellite in range, so she had to hack into LexCorp material. That meant she could only use it for a very specific amount of time.

A few weeks ago, the monitoring system she had developed as a personal request from Superman to keep constant surveillance over LexCorp activities had found an anomaly in a facility near Metropolis. She had not been able to hack in enough time to prepare the mission until two days ago, so, knowing Luthor's cautiousness, she had built up the mission as fast as she could without compromising the Birds of Prey's current assignments. It being a Luthor matter, she had contacted Oliver directly and had built up a solid team. Yes, nothing could go wrong this evening.

* * *

_So far so good for a lonely evening in London. _

_The hot cocoa and the shower really helped, and my artificial leg is already dried and resting in the bathroom. Wincing, I rub my sore stump. When I'm at home I prefer using the crutches or the wheelchair so I also exercise my upper body half. _

_Once dried, warm and rested, I remember the stone in the pocket of my coat and I take it out._

'_About damn time,' it protests. _

"_I wonder why I made up such an irritable thing." _

'_I guess someone from your life inspired you, you're original that way. So, start analyzing me/you: I, Feisty.'_

"_Tim Burton could make an animation movie with that title," I reflect. _

'_...You're weird.'_

"_Ok, so here you are: new whereabouts, far from your place of origin, wherever that is. But as a stone, even as insanely old as you probably are, you always need to be moved. If not, you're stuck with seeing and listening whatever goes on around that spot. You're quite a witness," I say nodding to myself. _

'_Witness of what?' _

"_Of everything, of anything. I could say of Nature and I would be right. I could say of human History and I would be right. But as for the rest, to take an active role, you need somebody else."_

'_So I'm dependant' I nod. 'And you? Ever needed someone?' _

"_We are social animals, human beings. We need company, friendship, love. But dependence might not be such a good thing," I assert. _

'_It makes you weak.' _

"_Sort of." _

'_So there was a time when you depended on someone and now you are running from that because you feel weak.' _

"_No, I'm not running from anything, and that jumping into conclusions thing of yours? It's really annoying," I say. "You know?, now that I think of it, I could just flush you down the toilet." _

'_I bet your plumber would be static about that. C'mon, girl. So you need people but you are not dependant. What about the other way around? You like people to depend on you?' _

"_That's a tricky question." _

'_So you don't. Or you fear you might hurt or deceive those people. Or are you such a saint that you are willing to hurt those people so they cannot depend on you?' _

"_I'm starting not to mind about the plumber's bill. Rapidly." The stone doesn't look too taken aback by my threat. _

'_Did you run because you didn't want a certain someone to depend on you? Because if they did they could get hurt?' _

"_I'm telling you," I insist, "I didn't run from anything." _

'_But you're still alone. You're telling me you chose this?'_

"_Yes."_

'_There will be a time when you will need someone. Everybody needs a parachute to stop their falls.'_

_London, July 2009._

_Ella Hunt._

* * *

Lois was feeling really cold.

Weather forecasts had said it would be sunny when she turned on the news while having breakfast with Clark, so she had dressed up accordingly and then, mid-morning, temperatures had dropped.

She had been sent to cover a worker's riot in the outskirts of Metropolis and had gotten caught up under a sudden spring storm on her way there. With no time to go back home to change, all her hopes of changing into dry clothes were shuttered when she remembered she had just taken her extra suit to the dry cleaner during her lunch break.

She had managed to survive without the flu shot the whole winter and she was going to catch a cold amid spring because Clark didn't have time to get her dry clothes. This was just perfect. And the cherry on top? He was not making it with her to Luthor's campaign act. She was seething right now.

"You are a coward."

And cold. She was damn cold.

Clark was trying to pacify Lois' anger while they walked down Drake street. Fighting Metallo was easier. "Lois, I..." Ignoring him, Lois continued walking to her destination. "He just called, I-- come on, you talked to him even before me, you know I can't say no."

"Oh, yes you can, mister. Just as you told me you couldn't bring me my clothes," said Lois, "I'm freezing, Clark!"

The chill that would not leave her body and the anger made her walk fast. Seeing Clark being Clark, as if he tried to keep up, she knew it was meant to relieve her, but she was too mad at him to let that trick work.

Even though she was not looking at him, his face was all apologies and regret. "I'm sorry, Lois. I...I didn't have time."

Clark realized a second too late how unwise his choice of words had just been.

Lois stopped dead on her tracks and looked at him.

"Clark, the mere fact that you say that _you_ did not have time...it's kind of insulting."

"I'm sorry, Lo, that didn't come out right, I know."

Clark turned serious. He knew how much Lois hated that particular assignment. Almost as much as he did. Who would want to see Lex Luthor running for President? And worse: the Justice League had agreed to cover security in high-risk places for campaign acts, and Metropolis was up in the 'special security needed' list.

"I'm sorry, I-" Suddenly he noticed that Lois had slowed down her pace, looking almost defeated. There was something else turning her mood down, it wasn't just the weather and it wasn't just Lex. Then, realization struck him: it was the date. How could've he forgotten? _Stupid, stupid!_

Clark placed his hand on her shoulder. "Honey..."

Lois refused the hand kindly yet firmly, and almost whispering she talked. "Not now, Clark."

Her tone was low an pleading.

Lois' threshold of tolerance towards public displays of affection had grown thanks to the years of exposure to him, his parents and Chloe ever since she got to Smallville. But allowing herself to show her weaknesses in public was a whole different thing. She would open to him, but not in the middle of the street, not in the middle of an assignment and never when that assignment was linked to the name Luthor.

"Just be careful," said Lois. "And don't worry, I'll cover for you."

Clark inclined his head towards her and gave her a kiss, short enough to be welcome with no side-effects on her lachrymal, and long enough to show her how much he loved her. "I'll make it before it starts. I love you."

"I love you too, Clark."

For the second time that day, Clark left her alone in the streets of Metropolis. The chill of a May night would be Lois' only company on her walk downtown to attend the very event she wanted to avoid at all costs. Some days just sucked.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Just a transitional chapter towards the main two upcoming events: the JLA+Oracle mission in Metropolis and Lex's first political rally. Note these are not simultaneous events, mission goes before the campaign act, hence next chapter is just about the mission (hope you enjoy it, I had fun writing it).

No music used for this one.

As usual, feedback is welcome, but review it or not, I'm glad you are enjoying reading it.

As this was short and transitional, I'm posting two chapters today.


	5. Chapter 5: Reconnaissance

Dinah pressed on the spot behind her left ear.

"Dinah..."

Then pressed it again...

"..." Silence.

...and once more...

"Are you done playing?"

"Babs, this is so..."

"Cool might be the word you're looking for, Dinah."

Barbara's voice sounded so clear she couldn't believe it.

"I was going to say so La Femme Nikita! This sub-cutaneous comm device rocks!"

"Dinah, Huntress already wore one some time ago. And would you stop it with the TV shows thing already? I liked you better when you sticked to The Godfather's quotes."

"Blame that to Ollie's older age and his like of lethal blondes. He made me watch the whole show under the excuse of my need of mastering blank stares and hiding feelings in action, the pervert. As if I hadn't had enough with Shiva." Dinah paused a second. "You don't like the comparison?," she added smirking.

"No," said Barbara in a deadpan tone.

"I was kinda hoping I could call you Op-"

"Stop it..."

"Or Birky..."

"Dinah!"

"Ok, ok, I take the hint."

"What's your e.t.a.?," asked Barbara.

"Two minutes tops," answered Dinah.

Dinah had flown into Metropolis International Airport one hour fifteen minutes before. Took a cab and went to the Queen Tower where she kept an extra costume and bike. Perks of having a billionaire husband.

"Ollie and Troia are on their marks. Impulse has not reported, though."

"Don't worry about him, Babs," said Dinah, "he likes to honor his name, but he'll be there. So, back to Helena trying your toys _way_ before me..."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "You were the one who told me no computers when you took the job, remember? I figured the pendant and earrings were the most sophisticated device I could put on you. Somehow I did not picture myself injecting the chip under your skin, you know?"

"And Helena was an easier prey?," asked Dinah almost perplexed.

"No. She just liked the idea. Until a possessed Vixen took it out with her claws."

"Ouch."

"Now, can you please focus on the mission?"

"I'm all on the mission Babs," Dinah cheerfully replied.

"And could you stick to Oracle when you get there? Troia and Impulse don't know who I am. I'd like it to keep it that way."

"Just so you know, when I see you tomorrow morning, I--"

"You're still coming to Gotham?"

Dinah's lips curved upwards. She could sense the smile on Barbara's voice at the thought of seeing each other.

"I wouldn't miss my monthly visit for the world, sweetie, I'm your personal chipper menstruation."

Barbara sniggered. As scatological as Dinah could get sometimes, she always found a way to make her laugh, even during dangerous missions. "Not even having been separated from your hubby for fifteen long days?," said Barbara, "I have to say I'm flattered."

"Don't worry, honey. Ollie and I'll catch up tonight."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "You and your over sharing."

Dinah smirked. "Me and my big mouth, redhead."

"Just promise me you won't cook. I still remember that chilly."

"You wouldn't even try it, you coward computer geek. Don't think I forget that easily."

Barbara snorted. "Easily? It's been years since that!"

"Well, of course, sorry I brought that up," said Dinah. "Ok, enough of girl-talk; approaching my location, Oracle."

All Dinah knew was that they were doing an internal reconnaissance of a Luthorcorp abandoned facility twenty-nine miles east from Metropolis. Those were the dangerous ones: 'abandoned' had a very different meaning in Luthorese.

"And for the record, I've improved my cooking skills." She could listen to Barbara giggling.

"Yeah. I hear Ollie's not a–"

"It was either cook or die. Besides, Ollie's skills lay in other interesting fields of expertise," said Dinah smirking.

"You can't know how much I do _not_ want to hear about that," said Barbara through the comm set.

"You know, you could merge with the League and try my rice with mushrooms and foie. I can totally see it: The Birds of Justice...The League of Prey...Whadayathink?"

There was a pause for a few seconds at the other end.

"Questionable naming asides, " Barbara finally said, "how many times have you tried to lure me now?"

"I lost count at twenty."

"Twenty times in less than three years..."

"Ok, before your mind starts calculating the statistics of my requests," said Dinah, "I'm on my mark."

"I'll send Troia to your post."

* * *

Donna Troy landed graciously by Dinah's side. Dinah held a deep admiration for her. All she had lost and gone through, but still had found the strength to move on.

And she had to admit it, the new costume was awesome.

Donna smiled and hugged her. "Dinah, I'm glad to see you. It's been ages."

Dinah smiled and thought of Wonder Woman. Donna was a lot like Diana, both the motherly type and the fierce warrior.

"How's everybody at the tower?," asked Dinah.

"They're fine. After this mission I'm going back to New York, we are providing extra security for the democrat debate," said Donna.

"Ugh, don't tell me about it. We gotta watch Luthor's back later. I'm almost wishing to slip."

"I doubt your bravery and your pure heart will allow you such moral debate."

_--Themiscyra must be the saddest place on earth. The day I find an Amazon with a sense of humor I'm going to claim a DNA test._

"So. Oracle, you put together this. We break and enter?," asked Dinah.

"Hold on. I'm waiting for Impulse. Arrow?"

"The brat isn't here yet," said Ollie.

"Brat?" A gush of wind took down Ollie's hood. "Dude, you're getting old with that one. Oh, wait a sec. You _are _old."

"Hey! Careful with that!," protested Ollie.

"Sure, Sherwood. As if anyone's gonna see you here," said Bart rolling his eyes. "Seriously, man, drop the 'brat' part already. Unless you want me to start with my remarks on your goatee. No natural hair can be so perfectly placed without gels, and hairdryers and--"

"Dinah likes it," said Ollie placing his hood back on.

"Love is blind, and _that_ didn't get cured when she came out from the Lazarus pit."

"I'm being very tempted to use my canary cry on you right now," said Dinah through her comm set.

"Hey, gorgeous!"

Barbara tried to get them back to the mission. "Impulse, do you have the schematics?"

"Positive Oracle."

Bart took some papers and displayed them on the ground so Ollie could take a look.

"Two sub-levels, Oracle," he said.

"I'm connecting to one of Luthor's satellites now. There are no guards on the outside, but I see surveillance. Donna, it's your call, I won't send you in blind. There is one camera near the South entrance."

"On my way," said Donna as she took off.

"Canary, approach the north entrance, once I get the intel you cover that end," ordered Barbara.

"And what about the boy scout?," asked Ollie, "I have him on call. And damn sure that is pissing someone off."

"Man, calling him Boy scout right now...it's...It's like..." Bart couldn't find the words. "He grew, dude. It just doesn't fit."

"Oh, as if Big Blue was better," said Ollie rolling his eyes.

"Well, yeah, because Superman is a fuckin' rockin' name."

"Hey, don't blame me on that one!"

"Yeah, what's with that woman and naming all the super dudes she ff--" Suddenly Bart found himself hanging by the throat at the end of Ollie's hand. "Errrm...she gets intimately acquainted with?"

"Not good either, fast boy." Dinah's voice made the message even clearer.

Barbara silently thanked Dick's advice about not sending Gar.

"Ok, man, point taken. Will ya let me down?" Ollie looked at him for a few seconds pondering his possibilities, finally letting him down on the ground. Sometimes being the responsible leader sucked.

"So, Oracle, do I send Superman in?," asked Ollie once more.

"No, Arrow. We all know about Luthor's delight for green rocks. His sole mission is to find a secret level using his x-ray vision. I'm sending Canary and Troia in to confirm until we give Superman clearance. Scan the schematics and send them to me. Impulse, disengage, your work is done here."

"No need to say it twice, Green Seer. See ya Robin!"

Before Ollie could protest at the nickname, Bart was gone.

* * *

"I swear it, one of these days I'm demoting him."

"For not paying respect to his elders?"

Dinah's mocking tone was too irresistible for Ollie to ignore. "As if you were that open with your age, pretty bird."

"Two words, Ollie: still younger."

By this time, Barbara's head was rhythmically drumming on the table. But neither could she avoid the smile planted on her face.

"Well, you don't seem to mind when--"

Ok, but there was only so much she could take.

"Guys, the mission!"

"Don't sweat it Delphi girl, I'm on it," said Ollie, "Scanning the schematics and sending in...now."

"Copy that." While Barbara waited for the transmission, she worked with what she had. "Troia, status."

"The chip is placed where you instructed me to, Oracle."

Before Barbara had the chance to get the chip working, she saw an error message disrespectfully popping up on the screen. "Hang on a sec, Troia. Arrow, the transmission is jammed. Why am I not receiving?"

A revealing silence filled Barbara's ears for a few seconds, followed by a sheepish sounding voice. "Ummm, because...I did something wrong?"

"Gee, 'ya think? Do you ever recycle your PDAs before missions?"

"Re-what?," asked Ollie.

Barbara's head met her desk again, this time without the smile. "I can't believe this."

"See? That's why I'm so glad you reconsidered my offer, Orac-"

"Offer???!!!!!!!!!!!," exclaimed a surprised Dinah.

"Your mouth is as big as your bow. And I am not nicknaming anything, so don't start beaming with pride."

"She didn't know?," asked Ollie. "Aren't you supposed to be best buddies?"

"Yes, Mr. Sensitivity. Best buddies as in 'I want to see her face when I tell her personally' best buddies. I should've known you'd slip."

"Hey! I'm still here!", said Dinah. "What offer?"

"Dinah, now is not really..."

"I am not moving a finger until you tell me about this."

"Dinah, sweetie...," Ollie said trying to soothe her.

"Oh, you can sweetie me all you want, Ollie, but from afar, because I tell you, about that time I have between tonight and my trip to Goth--"

"IofferedOracletomergewiththeLeagueandsheaccepted."

If there was ever a time Barbara Gordon doubted which was Oliver's primary brain, she'd just had her answer. Loud and clear.

"Ok. Now that you two officially blew my surprise, can we get back to the mission?," pleaded Barbara.

Dinah felt a bit bad after that. Ecstatic but bad. "For what is worth, honey, the celebration tomorrow is going to be epic."

Dinah could not see her, but Barbara smiled. It was going to be more than that. Because anticipating Ollie, she had not told her the real big news. A sudden gust of nervousness ran through her stomach.

Donna very respectfully brought their heads back to earth. "I am sorry for the interruption, but it's getting late and we all have official duties to attend. The one due to the east coast is in a hurry here."

"Of course, Troia, I'm sorry."

Dinah was already approaching the entrance.

"You know how much I respect Amazons, Oracle, but this 'I'm perfect and above it all' attitude...," said Dinah.

"Canary...," Barbara said holding her laugh.

"Yes?"

"You are talking through an open channel."

"Ermmm, Donna, I--."

--_Insert foot here_. _For the rest of the mission._

"Do not worry, Black Canary. I understand your feelings."

_--Great. Was there supposed to be irony in that comment?_

Dinah finally reached her mark. "Ok, Oracle, I'm in position."

"Hold on. Troia?," asked Barbara.

"The chip is placed, Oracle. It still feels odd to have you unable to hack in directly from your workstation. No offense intended."

"None taken, Troia. Whoever is in charge of Luthor's security system, is really good."

"The bastard has money enough to make the King of England wanna take the job. Only because Jobs and Gates are already dead we know they're not doing it," said Dinah.

"Ok, the chip is already working, I'll be able to feed you hostile positions in a few seconds."

"'Hostiles?'," said Dinah chuckling. "You're sure you didn't watch it?"

"Guess who introduced me to it."

"Ollie?"

"Guilty," said Ollie intruding in their conversation.

"Now back to the mission. I've already hacked in."

"All in all I have to say that small chip is impressive, Oracle," said Donna.

"Well, with Cyborg out I had to come up with something fitting for the team's requirements."

Ollie arched an eyebrow. "Plug'n play for computer-obtuse heroes?"

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Plug'n play for team members without the time to be computer nerds, Arrow. I can't believe you of all people--"

"You know? For being a computer whiz you have a serious lack of sense of humor."

"Don't make me regret this, Arrow thrower."

* * *

Barbara kept typing. A few more codes and she should get the program running. "Ok, it's working. I'm in. I installed a thirty seconds loop. You're free to go. Arrow, your turn."

"Ok." Oliver took the schematics to guide both women. "Troia, there's a narrow corridor playing against you, be careful."

"Don't worry."

"Canary?"

"Waiting for the go, Arrow."

"You got it, babe. Run for it." Dinah approached the North entrance. In a few minutes, she was at the metallic gate. "On mark."

"Ok, ladies, time to play. Be nice to the guards."

Canary and Troia broke inside at the same time, and soon after that, the five guards were unconscious on the floor.

"Done here, Arrow."

"South is clear," said Donna.

"Troia, scan for kryptonite. Canary, you go down to the security room, take the stairs on your left. Oracle?"

"You're clear to go, Dinah, thermal indicates no activity."

Troia could fly really fast, and in a few minutes, the first level was completely explored. "Arrow, Oracle, first level is clear, no meteor rock and no lead to block Superman's vision."

"I'm afraid the trouble might be on the ground level, Troia."

Donna hovered while she talked to them, vigilant of any potential danger.

"If there is any I will find it. Should I expect company?"

Ollie was serious. Despite his cocky and conceited attitude, not once had he forgotten they were dealing with Lex. "The second level has a pretty simple structure, Oracle. It screams hidden rooms all over it."

"I will be careful then," said Donna. "What should I expect in advance?"

"Narrow straight corridors, seven rooms east and west," said Ollie. "Oracle, this could be a set up," he insisted.

Barbara's concern matched Ollie's, this wasn't the first time Lex Luthor had crossed paths with her in her line of work, she knew the man was capable of anything.

"I know. Canary?"

"No guards, approaching the control room."

"Go back," said Barbara firmly.

Dinah stopped in her tracks, not fully believing she had heard right. "What?"

"It might be a trap, Dinah. I don't want vulnerable members there_. _Get out."

"Oracle, I'm close to the room, I can make it," protested Dinah.

"Turn around and walk away."

Ollie also intervened. "Dinah, it's an order."

"Ok. But just so you two know. I'm cooking chilly. For both."

Once Barbara saw Dinah's thermal image moving towards the exit she turned her attention to Troia. "Donna, what's your status?"

"Half of the level is surveyed. It's clear. No lead, no kryptonite."

"Be careful. Anything strange, you get out immediately." Then she addressed Ollie. "Arrow, send Superman in, but tell him to wait outside."

Ollie took the caller. "Let's see what does Lex have in store this time," said Ollie to himself while he called Clark. Inside, his worry only increased.

* * *

**Author's notes: **

Past events on the characters not from Smallville are from comic-verse, including Dinah.

Not music.

Hope you enjoyed it, feedback appreciated...you know the drill.

Cheers and thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Abort

"Come on, Ollie, give me a good reason for having left Lois alone," said Clark to himself while he paced back an forth in their bedroom. _Their_. That was a big word for him. Clark and Lois had become a _we_, an _us_, an _our_.

Clark awed at how much they had grown into each other. He had loved Lana, deeply. But it wasn't until Lois that he had learnt the meaning of real and true love in its most intense and whole sense.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Green Arrow's call.

"That's my cue. Thanks, Ollie."

Not one second later, a sonic boom was heard in the skies of Metropolis.

* * *

Less than two seconds after the call, Clark landed by Ollie's side. "I was beginning to fear you wouldn't call me," he said.

Both men stood still, their gaze focused on the building in front of them.

"That pissed, uh?"

"She called me a coward."

"Ouch," said Ollie jokingly.

"Well, don't feel so safe yourself. I think she will hold this one against you too."

"She can add it to the list," said Ollie. Then, slightly bothered he added in realization, "Why me, anyway? She could blame Zatanna or Hal if her problem is with green... "

Clark looked at him. "You are the one who calls her, Ollie."

"Only because every other member of the League knowing your secret identity, is afraid of her. She should be the one with powers, you know?"

Ollie took an extra communication link from his belt and gave it to him. "Here, take this and talk to Big Sister."

Clark took the device and placed it on his ear. "Oracle, this is Superman. I'm waiting for your instructions."

"Troia is surveying for kryptonite, Superman. She should report any second now."

Barbara saw Dinah's thermal already outside. "Canary, you're clear to go."

"Fine, I'll get going now, don't want Metropolis to be mad at me for not attending Luthor's show tonight. See ya later archer. Canary out."

Barbara talked to Troia. "Troia?" There was silence. "Troia? Report."

Donna Troy was listening, loud and clear. She just couldn't take her eyes off of what was in front of her. "Oracle, we have a problem."

* * *

Clark was quick to answer. "Troia, this is Superman, I'm going in."

"No! It is a big green problem, Superman, stay out of here!," exclaimed Donna.

In fact, it was so big that Donna wondered if it was fake or real. She didn't think such a big amount of raw kryptonite could still exist.

"Oracle, that doesn't look good. And it does look like a big not good," said a concerned Ollie.

"I know, Arrow. Troia, is there a way to remove the kryptonite?"

Donna pondered her possibilities before answering. "Not fast enough, Oracle. I'm afraid they were expecting this."

"If that is so, there is something there they do not want us, especially Superman, to know about," said Ollie while exchanging a worried look with Clark.

"I'm afraid our hands are tied on this one, Oracle. I really have to go to New York like now."

Barbara rubbed the bridge of her nose, making her glasses go up and down pushed by her fingers. Eyes closed, she made the decision. "Go, Troia. Arrow abort."

"No, Oracle," protested Ollie. "They already know we were here, if we abort now there might not be tomorrow to find out about it!"

"Go back to Metropolis. I'll see what I can do from here. I'm sure I can hack in their internal systems."

"But--"

"Oracle out."

Ollie turned his communication device off and looked at Clark. "Now I know why Dinah hates that part. I'm gonna take that into account when I write the contract." He shook his head. "I don't like this, Clark. Not a single bit."

"Me neither, but Oracle is right, Ollie, we can't do anything now."

Most of all _he_ couldn't do anything. Again, Lex had the upper hand. And that was never good.

Ever since he had come out of hiding after his fake death, he had been lurking around like a preying snake.

Firstly he had gotten his company back and changed the name into LexCorp, erasing any remaining memories of Lionel.

They had tried to investigate him, but had come up empty handed, and the only thing they had managed to save from his claws was the Daily Planet: Ollie had been able to shield his control over the paper after buying it from Tess.

Both men stared at the facility for a few seconds more, hoping something would change, that maybe Oracle would call them again.

But they both knew that there was nothing else they could do, and they had long ago learnt the hard way about the importance of working as a team, so they silently complied and Ollie made the first step to leave. "Ok, let's go now. Care to give me a ride? I came with Troia."

"Does Dinah know that?," asked Clark smirking.

"Are you kidding me? I want to have sex tonight, dude."

* * *

Lex had been taken to a secure room before starting his speech. The event was open both to public and press. Before going live on TV he wanted a trial with the written press, and he knew that two certain reporters would come. Just pushing the right buttons and they would be his.

Putting his thoughts of victory aside, Lex directed his attention towards his laptop; he was waiting for something but the screen was still blank. Lex frowned, that couldn't be right, he was sure they would go today.

After all, he had led them to go today. Suddenly a guard opened the door. "Mr. Luthor, you have five minutes," he said.

"Thank you," said Lex.

The guard left, and soon after, he received the message he was waiting for.

_All set_.

He typed back.

_Proceed as planned_.

Satisfied, Lex stood up, put his white jacket on and went to the conference room, smiling in delight for what was to come.

He was already gone when a new message appeared on the screen. A green metallic mask with feminine traits framed the text: _I know what you are hiding_.

* * *

**Author's notes: **hope you enjoyed.

Disclaimer: not mine, not mine. All past references not included in Smallville-verse, are from DC universe.

The usual: reviews appreciated. No songs in this chapter, and as this one was short, I'm also posting two today.


	7. Chapter 7: Nerves

**Disclaimer**: not mine

**Warnings**: language

* * *

Lois was very fond of her press passes.

Together with her well-deserved reputation, the Daily Planet press-pass was like her panties: she never left home without it.

There were also the ones she collected, those one-time passes of specific events: varied reunions, scientific or diplomatic, and backstage passes; the 'Lollapalooza in Metropolis 2011' pass, signed by David Coverdale and Adrian Vandenberg, was framed and hanging on her studio, side by side with the press access pass for the WTO Ministerial Conference on Globalization and its effects on Third World economies and cultural identities, held in Metropolis in 2014.

Oh, she remembered that one with pride.

Due to the grave events of Seattle's Conference back in 1999, the return of the periodic meeting to the United States after fifteen years of absence had been decided to be held in a secret location. Anti-globalization protests had been highly active, and there were disturbances involving activist NGOs and not so organized anarchist groups.

All newspapers received direct orders not to report until the meeting was over. A controversial measure that would surely bring trouble: where the hell were freedom of speech and press, among other civil rights? The power of big corporations supporting elected presidents and mass media groups was increasing at a dangerous highly rate.

The press was not happy with that, but they were threatened. And what did Perry White do? He sent her. The old dog, he knew that she would leak the information to all papers somehow.

And she did.

The Metropolis Ministerial Conference was so overshadowed by the outcome, that the United States had not been reconsidered to guest host the following meetings, not to mention the order to have the traitorous journalist's head served on a platter, coming directly from DC.

Every editor of every paper in the country reported to have received the information anonymously, and threatened to cease all activity for two days if they insisted on digging. The government couldn't manage a general strike of the press. Case closed; champagne breakfast for all.

Lost in her thoughts, Lois looked down at the pass clipped on her grey suit-jacket. This was one she would not add to her collection.

Her watch indicated that Lex would be entering the room in a few minutes, and knowing that public façade of him, he would be right on time for the cameras, all shiny and smiley.

--_Will you be able to keep it together, Lane?_

The sit by her right side was still empty. She really needed Clark with her, his presence was soothing, not to mention that right know she could really use his body heat.

--_Geez, I'm still freezing_.

Lois looked at her watch again.

She was nervous, and nervousness led her to impatience; and impatience to not having, nor being in control, and she couldn't stand not being in control.

Only two minutes left and boy, so many things could happen once those two minutes were over. She dreaded the mere though of the possibilities. And the bastard had placed the Daily Planet seats in the front row. Great. Just great.

* * *

Barbara looked at the message she had just sent Luthor. She never bluffed, but the way he had his security designed, she had to make them trace her so she could hack in. Luckily she was prepared for that eventuality and she had a packet of IP addresses to be used just once. It had taken five of them to download the information.

She was so focused on the process of decrypting them that when her cell rang, she took it and answered without thinking.

"Oracle."

"Babs, you're talking through your private cell."

Barbara realized her mistake. "Dammit! I'm sorry, Dick, I'm just in the middle of something."

"Donna told me. Doesn't sound good. What's your assessment?," asked Dick.

"I was able to hack in the video surveillance of the facility for a few seconds, Dick. Donna wasn't overreacting when she talked big. That amount of kryptonite could've killed Superman before he even got to see it. Nevertheless, I managed to download a heavy set of information, I'm decrypting right now."

"How long will it take you?"

"I don't know, the code is...tricky."

"You saying 'tricky' is not a good thing, Babs."

"The guy has more money than the Gates empire, Dick. His security is pretty tight." Then she smirked. "But he is not me."

"You have something already?," asked Dick acknowledging Barbara's last remark.

"A little, but it looks like that the decryption program I just wrote is working on a specific source of data. So far I have a few coordinates, but it seems old intel, worthless. Wait. It...it can't be."

"What is it, Babs?"

"Not here, not through this line, Dick."

"Babs?"

"Dick, I have to go."

"You just be careful. I'm not that familiar with Luthor, but he is not one of Superman's biggest adversaries for nothing. I'll see you when you get back. I love you."

"Love you too."

Barbara left the phone by the keyboard, shut all Internet connections and followed the protocol to ensure high-risk information. Starting her own encryption software, she just hoped she didn't have to blow up her headquarters a third time.

* * *

After being reported dead, and Ollie confessing to Lois his murderous sin on one of their alcoholic hangouts –recurring rendezvous that, however, had ended abruptly after that one–, Lex Luthor had come back. Not a single note to the press out of "Lex Luthor alive and back in Metropolis."

Tess Mercer had been accused of illegally trying to take over Luthorcorp and had been demoted, probably sent back to collecting tropical flowers or following jellyfish and belugas in the Pacific. That at least she hoped, because there had not been a word on Tess since then. Truth was that they did not see eye to eye on many th-- on anything, not to mention that fight at the Planet and the galactic misguidance that led her to free Zod. But in some dark and twisted way, Lois admired her. She had guts, that she couldn't deny.

Lois' mind returned to Lex and his unnerving silence. _That_ was bad. And at first she had not realized how bad, that is, not until Clark had come clear with her about who he really was and how things had gone in his and Lex's last face to face encounter in the Fortress of Solitude. Lex Luthor knew who Clark Kent really was, and he was not using it against him?

There's a saying about revenge being a plate always best when served cold. Well, this one was becoming a dang freezing menu.

But their hands were tied, and they could not do a thing. Something else she could not control. And today of all days.

Lex was one of the very few people able to get on her nerves and win. She still remembered that day back in Smallville, when she was at the Talon and he was finishing the photo shoot for the Senatorial campaign.

_--What are you hiding behind your curtains now, Lex?_. She looked at her watch. _One minute to go, and Clark still not here_.

* * *

Clark looked at the watch. He still had one minute. After a quick visit to his and Lois' apartment and leaving Ollie on his post, Clark landed in the nearest alley –_58 seconds_–, changed into his civilian clothes –_57.6 seconds_– and crossed the road, running at normal speed while clipping his press pass on his jacket's pocket. Once in the entrance, he showed it to the guard –_45 seconds_– and finally got in.

* * *

At that moment, Ollie was still fitting his comm device and using a window to make sure his goatee was still in place after the flight. That new gel really worked.

By the time he surveyed the area and got visual contact with the conference room, he saw Clark sitting by Lois' side, kissing her cheek while he finished tucking his shirt inside his trousers.

* * *

"I brought you some dry clothes."

Clark's lips noticed Lois' slightly cool body temperature. "Hon, you're cold," he said, but as he held her right hand, he noted the sweat. She was nervous and he wasn't helping.

Lois was looking down, tense, and she didn't bother to raise her head when she answered. "I told you about me freezing, Clark."

Lois' answer screamed now was not the best moment to point the nerve thing out. She changed her jacket and before he could say anything she diverted him from the conversation they would probably have tonight by asking him about the mission while a spokesman announced Lex Luthor's presence. "How did it go?," she asked whispering.

"Not quite sure," was Clark's reply. Lois looked at him questioningly. "We could not complete the mission." He paused. She was not going to like what he was going to say next, but worse would be lying to her. Lying more.

"There was kryptonite."

Lois' stomach cramped every time she heard the 'K' word. Add that to her current nervous state and she'd be lucky if she managed to keep her intestinal flora tamed for the next two hours. Unconsciously, her gluteus muscles contracted. Nothing would come out her anus until she said so.

* * *

Dinah was not very happy with the agreement that the League had reached with the Government to provide special security during the electoral campaign in certain events and cities. When Ollie told her that her first assignment in Metropolis was this one, saying she was pissed off did not start covering it. But she abided. Sometimes working in a superhero organization sucked, even if it was called the Justice League.

Well, at least she would be seeing Babs more often now that she was joining them. Still, her sudden decision to work with the League on a more permanent status was full of questions. Babs had always liked the way she controlled her work, and being inside the League would imply the loss of a fair degree of independence. Why would she give that up?

Immersed in her own thoughts she looked at her watch. Almost an hour since Luthor had started talking. Oliver's voice brought her back to reality.

"Canary, report."

"Bored to death, Arrow. There is nothing going on here. How about you? At least you have visual."

"As if that were a good thing."

Indeed, Ollie didn't just have vision of the room in which Lex was talking. He had vision of the man himself. Too clear for his liking.

"Well, at least you get to see something," Dinah said interrupting his thoughts. "I'm on my bike, at the front, sitting and freezing. You know I never complain about my costume-"

"And don't you ever. I love it."

"Pervert. Fishnets are not designed to have me standing still like a frikkin' bodyguard, Ollie. And not moving makes me nervous. You could at least tell me what's happening in there, or something."

"I would really love to talk to you about 'or something', babe," said Ollie, "but I'm on a very unpleasant job right now, and the sight is so unnerving that I cannot even talk if I want to keep my focus on the mission. Just be patient, seems as if he already finished with the bullshit and now it's the press' turn."

"Well, I hope the charade ends soon. You and I have to talk tonight."

"I hope not just talk, pretty bird," said Ollie smirking.

"... Canary out."

Oliver smiled to himself and brought back his concentration on, who would have thought, protecting Lex.

Silently, he observed him. During all his years as a hooded hero constantly facing all kinds of human and metahuman criminals, he had learnt to read people's bodies; anticipating the slightest turn of a finger, a sideways eye during a millisecond, a drop of sweat on the temple, it could mean staying alive, or saving someone's life.

Lex's body language was calculated to the millimeter. Not a single movement of his hands was unthought-of. Neither the measured smile, nor the slight inclination of his head when listening to the questions from the press.

A worried hum escaped his lips when he wondered about Lois. Clark, he would put on his impenetrable blank mask, but Lois was feral, emotional, and Lex knew which strings to play with her.

_--Lex, I don't really want to know what your sick mind is planning, but know I'm keeping an eye on you_.

* * *

It was official, her intestines were purebred Lanes: they didn't take orders, not even from the highest rank. And talk about bad timing; the mutiny had to deflagrate just when the round of questions started. Saying 'crap' never felt so painfully accurate and close to reality. Fucking nervous system side effects on the digestive mechanism. Flora gone wild. And the bastard had made sure to remark it. Stinking hyena...

Still with an unpleasant feeling left on her stomach, Lois went to the sink to wash her hands and looked in the mirror. Great, she was blushing now. She looked like a freaking red light. Could this day get any worse? Breathing deeply, she composed herself and went back to the conference room.

She had arrived early and as nervous as she had been, she hadn't bothered to see what other press was there, so she took the chance to check on her way back. All Kansas papers were there, including--

Lois had to fight the urge to run back to the restroom for a few seconds. Oh, yes, the day could get worse. Four rows behind them, on a corner, sat the person who represented all that Lois Lane despised in journalism.

As if sensing the daggers in Lois' eyes, Cat Grant turned her head and smiled at her.

Lois forced herself to focus on her seat. She just had to get there and start asking all the questions struggling to make it out of her mouth.

* * *

Clark was worried. Lois' heart had been beating at a fast pace ever since he tuned in before and during Lex's speech. Her face had tensed while coming back, and didn't seem to change when she finally sat down and let out a short sigh. "Are you ok?," he asked concerned.

Lois whispered back, not taking her eyes off of Lex, who was answering some question about health care. "Perry sent Cat. As if things were already going swimmingly well, Clark, he fucking sent Cat Grant, the bitch of all bitches. The damn legitimate successor of Linda Lake."

All Clark wanted to do was taking her to a far away place where she could vent all she wanted, comfort her when the dam broke and make the most tender and intense love to her until they were too deep inside one another to think about the rest of the world.

But he couldn't do that now. Was that deep the control Lex had over them that he didn't even dare to react naturally to Lois in front of him?

All he attempted to do was moving his left hand so it would make casual contact with Lois' thigh. She moved it to her right in response, and taking her recorder, stood up, in her usual almost rude and imposing demeanor, as if she was the only one in the room, ready to ask. Both heavenly victory and apocalyptic defeat were around the bend. Which one would be, only time would tell.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet. I have a question for you, Mr. Luthor."

All Clark could do was hope she would keep herself at bay. Because it was crystal clear that Lex was in full control of himself.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Lois knew this day would be hard, no matter what. Lex is The villain, don't expect Mr. Nice here. Hope you're enjoying so far.

**Music info:**

**Lilly Allen '**_Everything's just wonderful_**'. **Goes with Lois' bathroom scene. "_Oh yes I'm fine, everything's just wonderful, I'm having the time of my life_". Perfect song for the scene.

Until I upload the whole playlist, the song, as usual, is available inside the chapter as uploaded in my LJ. Some of the songs are spoilers, so that's why I haven't uploaded the whole playlist yet.


	8. Chapter 8: Rhetoric

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warnings: **language

* * *

'_You seem happy today'_

"_I am." In fact I haven't been able to take this silly smile from my face all day._

'_Care to share? You normally use me as the mother hen of shoulders to cry on. It would be nice to get some good news for a frikkin' change, you know?'_

"_I got a message from an old friend with some good news. Good news make me happy."_

'_And yes, thank you for all the detailed comment. Wow, I'm so happy my rocky ass has turned into Coca-Cola.'_

"_It's personal."_

'_I'm a product of your imagination. Who else do you think I'm gonna go and gossip around with, uh?'_

"_Because you are a product of my imagination, I use you when I need you."_

'_...Dammit, you're good'._

_London, 29th May 2020._

_Ella Hunt._

* * *

"You know I've been bitching this whole time about having to see all this?"

Ollie's voice suddenly broke into Dinah's ears. "And now?," she asked.

"Now I wish I had audio. Lois has taken over the press round."

"Man, I hope baldy gets what he deserves."

Ollie silently hoped too. But his guts were telling him that things could go very wrong.

* * *

"Miss Lane, I was wondering when would you rise your hand." An intentional pause. A smirk. "Figuratively speaking, of course. You never rise your hand before asking."

Lois didn't flinch, and kept talking oblivious to the effect that Lex's remark had had on the rest of the room, which was starting to mutter.

"You have talked for sixty minutes, a very well structured speech, not vague, very direct, making sure all your points were clearly understood," said Lois.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

Lois could have sworn she saw a slight change in Lex' expression. It was there, for less than a second. But it was there.

"So, Miss Lane. I am eager to hear your remarks on my _calculated_ speech."

_--I bet you are,_ _asswhole_.

"'Calculated' is not just the epitome of your oratorical skills, Mr. Luthor, it is also a very suiting adjective for your own persona. You have talked about public internal concerns such as the growing inflation on first need products, the never-ending health-care problems and social conflicts. For fifteen," and she made sure she used the same emphasis as him, "_calculated_ minutes. Fifteen minutes to talk about our closest and more immediate problems and concerns, Mr. Luthor; issues in which the other candidates spend most of the time talking about, and--"

"Miss Lane," the moderator quickly made an attempt at getting Lois' attention, and lost no time when she looked at the source of the voice. He was aware of her well-deserved reputation. "There were strict rules about timings and questions--"

It was Lex who interceded. Lois' tone was as direct and feral as he remembered, just the way he wanted it to be. Lex knew that if he gave her enough rope she'd probably hang herself, so he did.

"Please, I'm sure the rest of her colleagues and audience are eager to listen to a Pulitzer awarded journalist." Not ever losing his smile, he turned back his attention to Lois. "We will break the rules for you, Miss Lane," he said bowing his head. "I guess you wanted to point out that I used most of my time talking about threats, defense..."

"No," Lois quickly responded, "that speech we already know. It is not the first time a candidate plays the fear card, Mr. Luthor. And I don't think you are interested in that particular approach in your campaign either."

"Then I'm afraid I'm lost."

No. He was not lost, and they both knew it.

Lois guessed Clark would be probably refraining from flying her far away where it wouldn't matter how much she talked. But she had to talk about the real danger Lex Luthor was for all of them. She had to try, dammit. If it went to the press, even the slightest hint, at least she would have planted a seed. And the press was her garden, there she could make it grow; there she had control to fight any the obliviousness, indifference or passiveness that some people might harvest, traits that Lex would surely prey on.

"I am talking about your charts on national budget destined for research," said Lois. "Most of your private projects are highly classified. Some of them in the past were directly associated with unauthorized experimenting on humans, and I cannot help but wonder on which scientific field your interest in investing money is focused now."

"I have a very deep concern for our world security, Miss Lane. Yes, there have been human subjects in some of my experiments, always with their full consent."

_--Tell that to Wes, you bastard. _

"And what about the unauthorized abductions you carried on meteor infected in Smallville years ago? Were they asked before being taken?" _Because sure as hell you didn't ask Chloe, you son of a bitch._ "Should we expect a new Manhattan project exchanging Asians for people with abilities, Mr. Luthor?"

Lex ignored the sudden burst of muttering brought by Lois' direct accusation, and immutable, he replied back. "I worry about my country, Miss Lane, and like it or not, History has led us to be the first country in this specific chronological period. That gives us a responsibility not only inside our borders."

"Responsibility to use wisely, Mr. Luthor, not to make wars or provoke new genocides."

"That place was gained with a very debatable and dubious genocide in the Pacific, Mr. Luthor."

"Spare me the pacifist propaganda, Miss Lane, you can do better than that." Lex's tone had changed slightly, yet his face remained the same. "You mentioned abductions of meteor infected people in Smallville," he added, and then continued to talk addressing the whole room. "Yes, I was living there at that time. One of many lies placed on me in order to discredit my company. But I do think, and they proved it themselves, that they were dangerous to society. Luckily they did not widespread, and most of them were contained. But they were a threat. And what did the Government do? Nothing, my fellow friends," he said. "Apparently small Kansas towns were not in the map. People died because of that."

The room was still a constant mutter.

One of the best reporters of Metropolis was losing her edge and Lex Luthor was displaying a flawless affectation, exuding security.

There were only two people silent while paying full attention at the scene. Clark Kent was having one of the most difficult times of his life. Cat Grant had not had that fun in months, and was considering making a quick enrolment into any religion so she could pray for the duel to keep on going while starting to think about the conversation she was going to have with Perry first thing after the act.

And then, Lex dropped the S-Bomb.

"And thanks to you," he said addressing Lois, "we know that the ultimate responsibility of those deaths lies on Superman's head."

Silence suddenly filled the room. The tension between Lois and Lex could be cut with a knife.

"You told us his story, Miss Lane. You told us about kryptonite, and you wrote about meteor infected in your early years."

Cat was already praying before realizing she was actually doing it. Clark thanked he could control his heat vision. Lois hoped she had Clark's heat vision.

"Fortunately the Justice League made sure those rocks would disappear, posing no further threat," continued Lex. "And I admire Superman, Miss Lane, he really is an example." Very aware of his body language, he turned once more to the whole room. "But, what if he loses his edge? We have given him a home in our planet, and he fights for us in return--"

"He doesn't fight in return of anything, Mr. Luthor. Superman believes in what he does."

"So do I."

"And that is what worries me the most. You believe that what you are doing is good."

"Let me ask you something, Miss Lane." Lex paused for a few seconds. "You'd think that what I'm about to say is somewhat manicheist, but before you jump at my jugular, give me a chance to elaborate." Lex made a pause to get everybody's full attention and once he had it, he continued his speech. "Mine is not just a narrow dual perspective based on contraries: good and evil, pride and modesty. But take life and death: how many people have made the most of their lives because they knew that at some point they were going to die? I am not neglecting nor denying the existence of all kinds of shades of grey in life, because they are very much real indeed. No, Miss Lane, far from that." Then, he addressed all the presents again. "But make yourselves a question, fellow Americans."

Lois wanted to go to the bathroom to puke until she turned deaf at that fake patriotic turn. Could that be possible?

Lex posed the question after a short pause to gain full attention: "Why do we respect and love heroes? " And of course, he answered it himself. "Because there are equal adversaries. They feed off from each other. There is no one if there is not other. And one can't help but wonder: if there was no heaven, would there be no hell? There is a high probability that those meteorites would have landed on earth even if Superman had not come with them, of course, and I will not discuss that because if that had been the case, young anonymous Superman would have not been around to help."

Silence. Silence was never good. Then he went back to Lois.

"But I'm sure you do remember the creature your paper called Doomsday, the other traveler from Krypton. So, tell me, Miss Lane. What's the lesser of two evils?"

_--Bastard_.

* * *

**Author's notes: **I said it, Lex is the villain. But this confrontation will end in a rather unexpected way for both in chapter nine, "Victory".

Hope you enjoyed.

**Music info: **Muse 'Feeling Good': Lex's inner feelings, he's really enjoying this. Muse's cover is much more fitting than my beloved Nina Simone. And it is a kick-ass cover.


	9. Chapter 9: Victory

**Disclaimer: **not mine.

**Warnings: **language.

* * *

Lois was trying really hard not to jump and beat the crap out of Lex, and Clark tried to tune out all the murmuring voices focusing on Lois' heartbeat. Lex continued with his demagogic speech.

"I am sure everybody here remembers that. A vicious beast caused a rampage in Metropolis eleven years ago. Former Daily Planet editor, Tess Mercer, who had access to some high-classified files, reported the beast as an alien directly linked to Superman, at that time known as the Red-Blue Blur. You yourself were reported missing by your cousin, who also lost her husband. Quite tragic. Not long after that, the man originally accused of the beast's first murders, Metropolis General paramedic Davis Bloome, was briefly inhabited by an alien before he found a more suitable vessel. He called himself Zod, making his appearance in Smallville. This time your cousin wasn't lucky."

Before Lois could do or say anything, Clark stood up. "Mr. Luthor, I don't think you should be--"

"Of course not, Mr. Kent," he said, then turning his gaze to Lois. "My apologies, Miss Lane. It wasn't my intention to cause any internal turmoil by rising up painful memories. I knew Miss Sullivan for quite some time, and I respected her dearly."

Clark held Lois' hand. She was so tense he thanked she was not the one with super strength right now.

Lex continued his victorious path to their mortification, making it fit perfectly into his public political campaign so nobody suspected, thus he took his focus out of the Daily Planet couple and talked to all the audience.

"Once Zod regained his own physical appearance, he disposed of Davis. His body was found in a field and brought back to the morgue. The official reports had mentioned bipolar mental disorder and schizophrenia, if I remember correctly, but the autopsy found some disturbing evidence of a mortal wound in his abdomen: the scar tissue of a healed mortal wound to be exact."

Lois' mind wondered how had Lex known that Zod had used Davis to develop the Fort Rozz technology necessary to solidify his form on earth, but those thoughts would lead her to Chris, and she didn't have the strength for that right now.

"Where do you want to go with this, Lex?," she asked.

"Davis Bloome was already dead when he mortally wounded your cousin. He was not crazy as your paper wanted us to believe, Miss Lane: his body was possessed. His body was used by a kryptonian."

Silence had long left the room; Cat was a full Christian –orthodox, protestant and catholic altogether– by now, suddenly missing al the sanctorum she obviously ignored; Clark wanted Lex out of their lives; Lois wanted Lex impaled on a sharpened trunk; and Lex was far from having mercy.

"If there was no Superman," he continued saying, "there would've been no Doomsday. If there was no Superman, there would've been no Zod. And many people, including your beloved relatives, would still be alive. So, tell me again, Miss Lane, what's the lesser of two evils?" His attention went back to the whole room. Slightly rising the volume of his voice, he continued his speech. "Superman is a hero, my fellow Americans, but the reasons behind him? There is not a single true altruist on this earth, alien or not. We all do good for our own personal reasons, and I am guessing that Superman has an enormous amount of guilt on his back enough to make him feel he should make up for all the bad he has indirectly caused. I am sure your partner there agrees with me at some point, Miss Lane."

Lex looked directly at Clark, who had his hand clasped with Lois', keeping a blank stare.

_--LetitgoLaneletitgoLane. .Go._

Another reporter raised his hand, and posed the obvious question.

"Are you saying that we should be blaming Superman and others like him instead of admiring them?"

Lex looked conveniently taken aback. "Of course not!," he exclaimed. "Superman is an institution, a symbol. I am just using him as an example to make my point properly understood. We have welcome into our planet several aliens; mostly, at least as far as we know, are driven only by good intentions. But they have brought others with them, using our world, our land as a battlefield; feeling guilty they pay their dues to us by helping fighting crime. The problem is that we rely too much on them, and that makes us careless." Lex made a new pause. "Take a look at the other candidates' programs. Their defense budgets have decreased dramatically, and as far as I know, international terrorism has not disappeared; even more, we have a new threat in this era and they're doing nothing against that. Both aliens and metahumans pose a serious threat and our recent History has proven that the heroes are not enough!" Lex raised his voice. "I say we should not stay arms-crossed and let the super powered beings solve our Earth's problems, because when they bring danger and death to our land, they make it our problem!"

"And where do your secret projects have a place in all this?," insisted Lois in an attempt to draw the audience's attention to where it should be.

"As you're probably aware of, I have diverted a fairly important amount of money to launch my pharmaceutical division," said Lex calmly. "If this new presence in our world were to bring new diseases, the human race would not stand a chance. I'm using my money to develop cures to potential mortal viruses," said Lex. "I hope that answers all your questions, Miss Lane. And now, if you can be a little generous and give the others their right to speak..."

Lois was seething and Lex saw it, and then he looked at the room: silence filled it, everybody fixed on him and Lois, maybe waiting for a come back from the feisty reporter. But nothing happened.

"No more questions?," asked Lex.s

"I have one."

* * *

Everybody turned their heads to the new voice. It didn't come from a journalist. It came from a woman standing among the citizens.

"Excuse me, but only the press is allowed to--"

"I very much appreciate your work here as a moderator, Mr. Richards, but I think we are way past due abiding to the rules," said Lex smiling to the woman. "Besides, I like spontaneity, and any concerned citizen has my most dearest respect."

"Thank you," the young woman said.

Lois Lane silenced by Lex Luthor and a stranger taking over? Cat was so religious now, Mohammad would have to make room for a new ultimate prophet; Lois hoped the woman was a hit man, armed to her teeth and ready to take the shot; Clark was confused by this impromptu appearance.

"You mentioned aliens, metahumans and Earth, to which you referred as ours, am I correct?," she asked.

"Yes, you are," responded Lex.

"What makes you think it is _our_ earth?"

Lex smiled. By the looks of her, screaming anything but sophisticated urbanite, he should've guessed there would be some eco-activist in the room. "Well, if you have read my ecological program you'll see that I am the only candidate who--"

She cut him before he finished. "I read it, sir, it is unbelievably good. More complete and the U.S.A. flag would turn green." She recited his ecological points one by one. "Funding for several environmental organizations concerning the protection of Earth's Natural Heritage; more than 100.000 recycling and re-use locations all through the national territory plus educational programs in all schools; special investing in strategies to new alternatives to end with the never-ending carbon issue with uncanny projects towards U.S.A.'s offset of carbon emissions. It's a dream come true, Mr. Luthor. It's a pity that our global biodiversity doesn't get to vote, because I'm sure you have the resources needed to pull such a plan and become the new Al Gore. I can only guess a Nobel prize would surely be a goal for you and your meteoric career."

The woman's speech was more direct and acid than Lex would've liked. He made a mental note to find out who she was while he let her speak. Now it was too late to cut her if he wanted to keep appearances in this first public act.

"My concern," continued the woman, "is about the prize we might have to pay for that. Because if I think about the implied meaning of 'our earth' in the same sentence as 'alien' and 'metahuman' coming from the mouth of a man with the financial power to make anything possible, I suddenly want to have faith in our collective power to solve the damage we have inflicted on Earth. Ironically my discomfort towards you goes the same way yours does towards metas and others alike: why rely on just one man when we should be working together?"

Lex started to feel slightly uncomfortable, but he tried to take the conversation to his territory. "And is that such a bad thing? Fighting for our planet?"

"That's the thing, Mr. Luthor. The 'our planet' theme you keep going on," she insisted not backing off. She seemed to know the message she wanted to transmit, and was determined to do it. "Don't you think earth is also meta's homeland? Or aliens'?"

"Clark, we have to get an interview with her," whispered Lois.

"I think everyone here will want to," replied Clark.

"Don't be so sure. I fucked up so nicely that the press will also want me. You take her, I'm bait for the rest."

"Lo..."

"Now let's listen, Smallville."

Clark tuned into the collective sound of heartbeats. Lois' had calmed down a little; Lex's was strong and slightly faster than usual. Pole position for the Jane Doe's heart.

"Things on Earth have changed in the last decades," the anonymous woman said. "Now we have aliens, not born here; meteor infected people, who somehow we can consider ill because their bodies were not prepared to bear those changes, and we have metahumans, naturally born in this planet with those abilities. All that got me thinking. You talked about History, about the past, about us as humans owning the Earth." She shook her head. "I think we own nothing, Mr. Luthor, and that we can consider ourselves lucky that around sixty-five million years ago dinosaurs were wiped out from earth, because believe me, as high as we think of ourselves, we wouldn't stand a chance in front of a t-rex."

"I appreciate your enlightening Miss, but you should really get to the point. I'm afraid we're running out of time."

"Of course," she said. "After more than three million years of evolution, suddenly we stopped evolving: the _Sapiens sapiens_ has remained the same for more than forty thousand years. My favourite explanation is the one that maintains that this is because we refused to be another one in the natural playfield of evolution so we got out of Nature to be no longer subjected to evolutionary. Then we started controlling production through domestication and the rest is, well, History." By that moment she had the room's attention. "The thing is that whatever threat we've seen to our development and our new artificial environment, we have turned it into our enemy; wolves became our enemies as soon as they found easy preys in our herds. We destroyed hunter-gatherer societies because they didn't see things like us, the Kurdistan problem had similar roots...need I continue?" Silence. "So following your theories, the new threat now would be metas and aliens; they're the ones that will eventually take our." The woman made an intentional pause.

"And your point in all this is making me the villain for wanting to protect our species?," asked Lex.

"No, sir. I do believe that metahumans are a new stage in human evolution, but as we are no longer subjected to the survival of the fittest, we can make this coexistence work."

"And I want to make it work," said Lex. "I just don't want us to take second place. I want an equal level between us, and to keep us safe from them, and them safe from us. During Prehistoric times, the main species inhabiting Eurasia disappeared, being amazingly substituted by ours. A horrible tragedy for them. There have been several causes pointed out to explain the Neanderthal extinction, one of them the diseases brought to them by our own. The European arrival to our continent proved how deadly can diseases be to a population of the same species without the antibodies. So whether they are just from a breed, a new subspecies or a different species, new diseases are a serious threat, and there, metahumans and aliens pose a real danger, and we cannot ignore it just because they're friends."

"Sir, if anybody in this room _really_ listened to Miss Lane today, they would now what I'm talking about. We already have S.T.A.R. Labs dealing with meta and alien diseases and how can they, if they do, affect humans, or the other way around, so I still wonder why your interest. I'm guessing you would also go for crosses, right? I can't imagine how valuable it would be to have those hybrid immune systems at your disposal to play with. Pharmaceutical corporations are a very profitable business, I guess," she said making her final pause. "Thank you for letting me talk, Mr. Luthor, that is what all politicians should do."

With a kind smile, the woman sat down blending in among the rest.

Lex didn't have time to react, not before all the other reporters assaulted him with questions. The moderator tried one last time, to organize. This once, Lex let him do his job.

* * *

"Game, set and match, little woman in the back. Maybe she's not a natural blond, after all," said Lois.

Clark felt some of the pressure leaving his shoulders. Lois seemed more relieved.

On the other hand, that led to funny Lois, which in reality meant mocking Lois, him being her favourite target.

As if she had just read his thoughts, he could see her lips curving while she whispered in his ear.

"Go get her, tiger."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Lo, we talked about that--"

"You just wish I was a redhead top-model, admit it."

"As if I cared about that, having you," he said smiling.

"You get our story, Smallville, I'll deal with dearly press."

"Sure you don't want me to stay? I can tune in her now and follow her later."

"No," Lois said more serious. "We need the exclusive, and there's something I need to do afterwards. Alone." The shadow came back to her face.

"Lo, I--"

Lois didn't let him finish the sentence. She hugged him and whispered again. "Just promise me you'll be home for tonight, Clark, that's all I ask."

Taken aback by the sudden need of comfort coming from Lois in a room full of reporters, Clark returned the hug and talked in a hushed tone. His words were only for her. "I promise you. I love you so much, Lo."

Lois looked at him lovingly and kissed him. An "I love you too, Smallville" reached his ears while she turned to the press to soon become the center of the spotlight.

* * *

"_So, what do you want to talk about today?"_

'_Why am I the one taking the pick? Do it yourself, girl. You have a whole lot of things to talk about. Whatever has happened to you lately, for example'._

"_That is something I don't really want to discuss right now." _

_Feisty makes a pause._

'_Ok, it's not as if I'm gonna make you change your mind anytime soon. Talk about today, then. Tell me about your present.'_

"_Present is such a relative term. It is the here and now, but it turns into the past so quickly that I'm not sure we can talk about the present per se," I deadpan._

'_You need to get a life.'_

"_And you need to work on those listening skills."_

'_Ok, take your time, Socrates.'_

"_There is another concept of present, I guess the kind of present in which I am now. Transitional, but stationery for a while."_

'_And that would be...'_

"_The kind of present in which you find yourself after having closed certain doors. The kind of present in which you still don't know what new paths you're going to take, but you want to find out. Being aware of the change you want to implement in your life."_

'_Staying in a different reality?'_

"_Kind of. Different because you want to put the pain away, get back to one's self and recover whatever you lost on the way."_

'_You don't need a stone, you need a shrink, And you may not want to talk about your past, but it seems to be what you're doing.'_

"_Like I said, Feisty, I'm not running from who I am. I know who I am and who I want to be. But in order to do that, I had to reach this transitional present, leave regrets behind, forgive myself, come to terms and get on with it."_

_London, October, 2009._

_Ella Hunt._

* * *

_  
_

**Autor's notes: **this was a difficult one to write with all the rhetoric and conclusion, but making Lois 'lose' this first round was kind of necessary.

Chris as in Chris Kent.

Smallville is bringing Zod in season 9. All I know is that Zod was taken to the Phantom Zone, firstly by Jor-El and then by Clark himself in Season 6 premiere, so my logic tells me to find an explanation of having Zod in a solid body when all phantoms needed one when they came into earth. Zod is not just any phantom, so I like to think he wants his own body back, and that's where Fort Rozz comes in: it exists in comics, it's the place inside the Phantom Zone where bodies can be solid (which actually explains how Chris is conceived there).

The Jane Doe: Don't expect a Mary Sue here either. I just needed a stranger to confront Lex with his same demagogic and philosophical rhetoric skills enough to catch him unaware. And for the purposes of _**Parachutes**_ Arc and me not finding a SV or comic reporter good enough to fill my needs, there she is. She won't be sticking around, but don't forget about her existence.

No music.

As usual, reviews are welcome when you feel like it deserves to be reviewed. Of course, enjoy it, that's what matters. :)


	10. Chapter 10: Cryptic

**Disclaimer: **not mine.

* * *

Clark tried to focus his hearing on finding their Jane Doe before the rest of the press did. Once Lois' public debacle reached Perry's ears, probably through Cat, they'd better bring him something bigger, and right now that was an exclusive interview with the civilian who had confronted Lex. Lois was helping by becoming bait, but surely he was not the only reporter wanting that interview, so he had to be fast. In a few seconds, he located the heartbeat he had memorized. It came from the restrooms area. Sneaking out of the conference room, Clark blurred towards the sound. Her heart was still beating a little too fast.

Clark walked casually, as if he had just gotten out of the male restroom himself.

"That was one hell of an argumentative opinion," he said.

Clark could see the disconcertion in her eyes as she responded cautiously. "Compliment or attack?"

Clark smiled at her. "Compliment. Always."

More relieved, the woman smiled. "Then thank you." She looked at her hands. "Geez, I'm sweating."

Clark smiled. "I can see."

She took a handkerchief from the back pocket of her jeans and dried her hands. Clark looked at her. She was not carrying a purse, and her clothes were more casual than work related. No make-up, either. The very slight wrinkles on her face showed that she was probably the same age as them, in her thirties. "That guy really imposes, you know?," she said.

They both started walking towards the exit.

"You did a great job hiding it," said Clark smiling. He kept all his intentions of causing a good impression. A very dear reporter's head probably depended on it. "I'm sure your words reached everybody in that room, but shouldn't they get to much more people, Ms...?"

She turned and looked up at him. She wasn't very tall. "Parker. Isabel Parker," she said extending her hand.

Clark gave his to her, a bear paw compared to the thin small fingers he shook. "Clark Kent. Daily Planet. Listen, our paper is preparing a special follow-up of the campaigns, and as you can imagine we are very worried about the income were Lex Luthor to reach the Oval office."

"Yeah. It sounded like that from Miss Lane's direct approach."

"Well, I was hoping you would like to concede us an interview."

"No."

That same direct tone Lex had suffered a few minutes ago caught Clark unaware. And that didn't mean good news for him and Lois. "Um, but..." Especially not good for Lois.

She smiled kindly as she exposed the reasons of her rejection. "Don't get me wrong, Mr. Kent. I believe in the power of the press and the significant role it should play in this campaign, but I doubt an interview with a random citizen would do a lot. I'm sure Luthor would dig up and find whatever he can to discredit me, and he would find it, believe me."

"I beg your pardon?," said Clark a little confused.

"I am not a full North American, so I'm guessing Mr. Luthor would attack me questioning my patriotism."

"How would that affect your credibility? You're still half United States citizen, right?"

"That's what it says in my passport. But the other half is the problematic one. I come from a country which took out the troops from Iraq after its own presidential election turmoil back in 2004, a diplomatic move which didn't exactly help our international relationships. Nevermind how long ago that happened. Use the mass media to scratch a little there and the solidness of my arguments will go flushing down the toilet."

Clark insisted, for Lois' sake. "But what you said today could help a potential voting population sector to become active and register. We need that badly."

"I'm not saying my words should not make it to the press, Mr. Kent. I'm just saying you should make them your own, supported with facts, not with a philosophical rhetoric."

"Believe me, we are not the best choice either," said Clark. "You could see today that there's a slight war between Lex and us. We sort of have history," said Clark trying not to reveal too much.

"Slight war? Looked like the Median war of bellicose history."

"But wasn't that a war were a few made a difference?," asked Clark hoping to convince the woman for the interview with her own game.

"Wars are never a good example for anything, Mr. Kent. There's always people making a difference, giving hope, you're right, but that's it. Don't take bellicose conflicts as an example of anything."

Clark looked at her. If she only knew what did he really think about wars and what did he knew about a few making the difference, maybe she would change her mind.

"The Spartans failed to defend the Thermopiles, and that is the fact."

"But their king's heroism planted a seed," said Clark.

"You can take that as a fact and convince me. But what kind of seed did he plant?," she asked. "Greece won the war, that is another fact, but only to have whatever seed planted blossoming into a new and bigger conflict. And that, is both a fact and its ultimate consequence. If you use me, Luthor will strike back turning my words upside down," she said, completely convinced. "If my words are manipulated to discredit me, they will eventually poison all your work, and the outcome will be very ugly."

Their conversation while walking had led them to the main entrance. Clark had quickened the pace so no journalist could find them. Clark gently opened the door and let her pass first. Once on the street, he could see Ollie and Dinah. By Ollie's concerned expression he figured he was seeing Lois talking to the press.

"I read the Daily Planet, Mr. Kent, I know you and Miss Lane are some of the best reporters in town. I'm sure your journalistic approach will be far more useful than any quote I can give you. You don't need an interview with me to make your point proven." She then looked at her watch. "I should be going." She gave her hand to Clark. "It was nice talking to you, Mr. Kent."

Knowing there was nothing else to try, Clark shook her hand. "You too. Take care."

Smiling, the woman turned towards Centennial Park.

Clark forced himself to see an upside of not having gotten the scoop. Maybe by not seeing her on a published interview Lex would soon forget her.

* * *

This time when her cell rang, Barbara was aware of which phone she was taking. "Hey, Dick."

"Anything new on your search?," he asked.

" There was no time for a further sneak-peak after what I saw, Dick. I had to shut down the network and run a double encryption program."

"And now you're back on line? Isn't it dangerous, Babs?," asked a concerned Dick.

"There's no choice, I have to send the security files to my back-up sources, but don't worry, I took precautions. I also hacked in the facility again. It's been wiped out, Dick."

"What do you mean wiped out?"

"Blown up. I suddenly lost all communications and transmissions. Ten minutes later Metropolis Police Department received several calls reporting a big explosion west of the city. They have found nothing but debris and rubble. I'm getting into their department to try and find out some more, and--"

"Babs," interrupted Dick.

She sighed. "What?"

"Go to sleep," he said softening his voice. "Or go for a walk. Call your father, get some fresh air. I'll be back by tomorrow, I'll help you out. But let it go for now, ok?"

Truth be told, Barbara was too tired to argue.

"Ok. I'll go get some fresh air. But my father? we are going to see him together, you are not dodging that bullet, mister."

Dick let out a chuckle. "I'll call you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too."

Barbara hung up the phone and looked at the screen. She had been able to recover at least a 75% of information. Seeing what she believed they had had there, even a 10% would have been worthy enough to risk themselves. But she was playing it safe. After using her encryption software, she had started sending the intel, fractioned, to the two people she knew skillful and trustworthy enough, a transmission programmed to be virtually untraceable once finished.

Checking the downloading progress, she took the com, device and called using the channel directly connected to the Batcave. "Bruce, it's Barbara, are you there?" There was no response. "I guess not. Look, I'm onto something, I think we've pissed off a very big hotshot with some compromising intel. _Super_ compromising intel, if you get my drift. The data is encrypted, I've split it in two files for back up. You will be receiving one of them. Call me back. To my cell, I, um, I might be out getting some fresh air. Ok, bye."

* * *

Feeding the press with white lies wasn't something Lois felt too proud of, but it was not as if she had had another option. This year's anniversary had been the most painful of the last six years.

--_And there I thought I had moved on, Chlo. You must be so proud of me right now. _

Walking to her destination, Lois thought of her life after Chloe's death at the hands of Davis/Zod. He had taken her hostage, claiming Kal-el's presence. Clark was a little bit too late. Chloe was still alive when he found her, and even made it through the first two surgeries. But in the end her body gave up.

Clark had been torn and ragged with guilt, feeling responsible of Chloe's outcome. There was a thing with Clark and talking about her death, he wasn't able to actually say it. Had never been. But there he was, the stoic hero, saving the world, taking silently the blame and the responsibility as if both were his duty. And all in all, he might be in denial with the D word, but he was certainly doing better than her in the Chloe department.

--_You see, couz? Our red-blue blur is being the hero you believed him to be. Now, let's see what we choose for 2020, ok? _

Destination reached, Lois opened the door and entered the music store.

* * *

After the last statements to the press, and once he went back to the security room to pack up his things, Lex's face had nothing to do with the confident and victorious smile with which he had gone through most of the night.

He'd had his victory over Lois, but that was to be expected. Christ, they were both so predictable. He had savored every second of it.

But that other woman. That had been something unexpected, and something he had not enjoyed at all. Nevertheless, his plans would not be altered, he would make sure of that, any means necessary. And that contingency... well, maybe he could take advantage of it.

The second annoying event to happen had been that message. So he hadn't been wrong, Oracle existed and was getting close. Minor disturbance, he had anticipated that too.

Soon his confidence was back in him and his gallant façade was on again to be seen by everybody when he exited the building and entered the limo.

"To LexCorp," he ordered the driver.

"Yes sir."

As soon as the vehicle started moving, he made a call through his secure line.

"Wilson, report."

A masculine voice answered. "All set, sir. The compromised facility has been secured. Relocation completed."

"And the information?"

"There was a security breach in the system, we cannot assess the amount of information downloaded to an unknown source, but--"

"My orders were very specific, Wilson!," exclaimed Lex.

"That security problem is being dealt with right now, sir. The signal was almost untraceable, but your--"

"Spare me the labor pains, Wilson. I don't want excuses."

"We have located it, sir. It comes from Gotham City."

"Well, then make sure that this Gotham situation is dealt with."

"Yes sir."

* * *

'_Hope?'_

"_I think about hope, and it makes me smile. It feels good." _

'_What does 'hope' mean exactly?'_

_I go for the dictionary definition, succinct and simple. "It's a feeling of desire for something and confidence in the possibility of its fulfillment."_

'_And where are your hopes right now?'_

"_In many things," I answer. Feisty does not look too satisfied though. _

'_It'd do you better if you were less generic, you know?' _

_Yep. Not convinced at all._

"_If I talked about all the things in which I have hope, we'd never end. I'd achieve some, but some others not. Those would be lost."_

'_Are you sure we're talking about hope and not fear?'_

"_Fear?"_

'_The fear you have that those hopes in which you rely so much, won't come true.'_

_London, February, 2011._

_Ella Hunt._

* * *

_  
_

The batcave was silent. Tim was with Young Justice for the week and Alfred had a day off. Dick was in New York, and would not be back until tomorrow.

Gotham had suffered a general electric blackout for ten minutes. Luckily, there were no big accidents, and ten minutes were not enough time for criminals to cause havoc.

After a patrol over his city, Bruce returned to the cave to evaluate any damages on his system. Taking off the cowl, he sat down in front of the main computer. Everything seemed normal. Then he saw Oracle's signal was on. He opened the channel, and heard Barbara's message. "...my cell, I, um, I might be out getting some fresh air. Ok, bye."

Bruce checked the time. The call had been made more than three hours before. While sweeping the system for the encrypted files, he called Oracle's line. A walk would not be that long.

She didn't pick up. Bruce frowned, Barbara was usually working at this hour. Maybe she had taken that walk seriously.

Reluctant, he dialed her personal cell phone.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Not much to say. Next day I'm probably posting both chapters 11 (_Intermission_: Lois / Dinah-Ollie) and 12 (_Venting_: full Clois). I want to reach chapter 14 by the end of the week.


	11. Chapter 11: Intermission

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warning(s): **sex

* * *

_--So you won, Chloe. This year was your turn to pick. _

Lois went to the counter with the chosen item in her hands. "Hi, Jonah."

"What's it gonna be this time, sugar?," asked the man.

Lois handed him the vinyl. "This one."

The man behind the counter took the square thin box showing a woman's face shouting what seemed to be the band's name on the cover.

Lois observed him. She knew exactly why she had bought this one, but she always liked to ask him. "Good choice?"

Jonah, the owner of one of the best music stores in Metropolis, was a man in his late fifties, tall and with a broad body complexion. Deep wrinkles carved his face, half covered by a white beard. Overall, he looked as if he had been directly taken from a Harley Davidson concentration, with his bandanna half covering his grey hair, and his perennial leather jacket on. He was quite a man, and always ready for a chat with her. She met him the first night she went out to pick up a vinyl during Chloe's anniversary, it had been the only shop open that late.

"Well, sugar, not that this is the music I'd listen to..."

Lois rolled her eyes. "One day I'll buy that Neil Young vinyl, I promise. But you know this is not for me," she said.

"Yes, yes, your anniversary presents. Well, this is good British stuff, I'll say that. But to me? Girly stuff, like that shoulder pad dudes you listen to."

"Hey, I don't mock your heroes' wardrobe and hairstyle malfunction, leave mine alone."

Jonah smiled, and gave Lois the wrapped present. "For what is worth, I'll say it must be someone pretty special you're buying those vinyls for. This is one hell of a present."

Suppressing the knot in her throat, Lois forced a nod, managed to smile, paid and left the store.

* * *

Dinah had hardly slept in the last few days. First a grab-and-pack mission in Seattle gone awry. Didn't even let her time to buy that flannel shirt for Clark –because nowhere on earth would she get one for Ollie–.

Another flight and two consecutive missions in Metropolis later, she couldn't believe it when they finally entered the Queen tower and she hit the bed. Jacket, boots and gloves were spread on the floor. "Wake me up tomorrow, Ollie."

Ollie tilted his head. "You really look exhausted."

"You think? Observer archer. I think I could sleep for days."

Ollie placed his costume on the chair and went to get into something more comfortable. "Still want that massage?," he asked as he changed into his pajamas.

"I'm not going to move, so you can do whatever you--no, wait, just--"

--_Damn. You cannot say that to Ollie and pretend he didn't listen._

Ollie didn't waste time. He was kneeling on the bed with Dinah's back between his legs in less than two seconds.

"Too late love bird," he said while turning Dinah on her back and unzipping her black sleeveless maillot.

"Ollie, I'm not going to--"

"Ssssssshh. I promised you a massage, and in order to do it I need your back bare."

"Well, you will have to do it yourself, because I ain't lifting a finger."

Smiling, Ollie sat Dinah, and holding her, managed to take off the piece of leather.

"Handy," she said.

Ollie smirked. "You'll see how handy I can be, babe." With two gentle yet swift moves, Ollie took away the covers and placed Dinah lying prone again. Then he kneeled over her and started the massage.

"Ollie, really, I'm-- oh." Dinah felt his palms making pressure with circular movements on her shoulder blades. The aim didn't seem to fix the knots on her back, because it wasn't hurting, it was relaxing.

"Not bad, uh?," said a smugly Ollie.

"When did you learn that? You never massaged me that way before."

Ollie inclined towards Dinah's face. Taking a strand of hair, he kissed her cheek, receiving a half smile as his reward. "All your personal favors to Oracle leave me more spare time on my own than I'd want. I had to make the most of it." He then focused on her head.

"Bringing Babs to the League was all your doing so I'd have more time for us?"

Ollie shook his head tittering. "That never worked, despite all my efforts. It was her idea, Dinah, she came to me, not the other way around."

"Well, if it had been you the one who worked the miracle after having me insisting all those times, I would've been offended. Mmmm....wow, that thing on my head...just don't stop it."

"Temples, occipital, neck. And if by then you're not asleep and drooling over the sheets, I'll keep going down."

"Honey, you can go on even if I'm off to dreamland. Mmmmm. I think my muscles are also falling in love with you." Ollie smirked. "So, not that I'm not interrogating Babs tomorrow, but any idea why this sudden change in her?"

"Well, she didn't say, but it seems pretty obvious to me," said Ollie, "more personal time."

"And how exactly being a member of the League gives you more personal time when you are Oracle? She's just multiplied her babysitting duties, Ollie."

"Queen industries is making a very generous contribution to the League's informatics department. Most of Babs' monitoring work will be automatized."

"I see."

"And not all of us are...well, like me," he said.

"Meaning?"

"Computer-imbeciles." A snigger escaped Dinah's throat. "So," continued Ollie, "Barbara will have freedom to pursue her own missions if and when she wants except for certain mandatory League missions. It's a win-win situation for all parts concerned. And in a more diplomatic and strategical way..."

Dinah finished his sentence. "The League makes sure to have a new bat family member inside, giving Bruce another reason to stick around."

"Bruce's erratic behavior towards his ties with the League is something I don't feel comfortable with. He's an asset to the League, but he doesn't want to belong."

"So back to Barbara's decision...," said Dinah.

"Like I said, this agreement will give her and Dick more time."

"They've been together for years, Ollie. Why now?"

"First time they aretogether for real, Dinah. In an 'under the same roof' together way."

"Yeah," said Dinah, "I think Dick was wise this once not giving her a ring. I don't know what's wrong with Babs and engagement rings."

"Well, whatever it is what made Babs decide, you'll find out soon enough," said Ollie while starting massaging in a lower area.

Dinah's eyes opened wide. "Um...Ollie?"

"Yeah?...", said Ollie with an innocent tone.

"My butt doesn't need massaging."

"But your legs do and I need those fishnets off in order to do that. I'm taking this job pretty seriously, you know?," he deadpanned.

"I can see that," Dinah said rolling her eyes.

Ollie started taking the fishnets off. "I know this leg relaxation method. You just remain there and let me do my job."

"Not gonna stop you."

Ollie took her leg and rubbed her thighs with his open palms on the median side, a few times each leg. "Better?," he asked.

"Mmmhh..."

Ollie could've sworn her tone was a little more contained than before. Then he took both legs, elevating them until her forefeet were resting on his shoulders. With his hands on the lateral sides of her legs, he massaged her quadriceps and abductors in lateral movements so the muscles would expand and relax. It didn't seem to work: suddenly Dinah's legs tensed, and her...breathing changed?

"Babe?" She didn't respond, nor relaxed. Suddenly realization hit him. "Dinah, are you...?" A nod came as his answer. "Without me???? I can't believe it!"

After a few slight contractions, Dinah's body relaxed, and she breathed deeply a few times before answering a stupefact Ollie.

"Me neither. Last time I had an orgasm without penetration was at--"

"Dinah I don't really want to know about--"

Dinah turned and took his neck on her right hand. "Oh, yes you do. Come on and kiss me."

Ollie found it hard to talk with that much lip locking. "Mmph...so mymmou're mmmmwake mnow."

"Mnd rmlaxed."  He managed to break the kiss. "Ok, let me catch my breath." Ollie was now under Dinah, smirking. "That recovery time of yours is impressive, pretty bird."

"Wanna check it out?," she said.

"You bet."

Dinah took off his pajama and started kissing his chest. Ollie let her do.

"You know, I got this book..." Ollie groped under the pillow and a few moments later took out a book, showing the cover to Dinah, who was already directing his penis inside of her. "No time wasted, I see."

"Why? wanna go slow?"

"No. Just a little creative." Grinning, Ollie showed Dinah the cover of the book.

Dinah read the title as she started to move with Ollie inside. "Tantric sex positions. Mmmm. I see."

"See? I'm all devoted to my goddess."

"And sex has nothing to do with it."

"It's the spiritual side of it, hon."

"So the orgasm is not your goal here?"

"Well," said Ollie rolling his eyes, "not that I'm crazy about certain postulates but the postures don't look bad." looking back at Dinah, he smirked mischievously. "We could try some of them." Ollie displayed the book open to show the pages to Dinah, who was already focused in going for her second coming and on giving Ollie his first of the night.

Dinah looked at one of them, squinting her eyes to be able to read. "Am I needing glasses?"

"You need stop moving. Not that I'm--uhn...complaining. But that much moving is not conducive to reading, you know?" Dinah stopped. Ollie's cock was about to explode. "Ok, maybe you can stop later. Keep moving, keep moving." Dinah smiled and crouched while moving her hips forth and back, kissing Ollie, whose hands were already on her breasts. "Dmmimm I mmreated mmhis mjust frmmm mmsage?"

"I was hot for you before it, but I wanted the massage so badly that I had to make you believe I was dead beat."

"You cheater!"

"Charmer, Ollie, charmer."

"Right now whatever you want, harder, Dinah, harder, I'm...mmmmmmmmh!!!"

After he came, they disengaged and remained for a few seconds laying naked looking at the ceiling.

"Ok, we're even now," Dinah finally said.

Ollie looked at her perplexed. "You...didn't?"

"Nope. But don't be devastated, I had just had an orgasm while my poor dear was trying to hold his penis on his pants. I noticed, Ollie."

"So," he said cocking his head to her side, "about my intellectual purchase..."

Dinah took the book from his hand. "Let me see." She started flipping the pages. "Nope, I don't like not seeing your face while we're at it. Mmmm...too uncomfortable. Foot moving posture? I don't want a contracture, thanks, gotta take a flight tomorrow."

"You're picky."

"Let's try this one: ground pressing posture." Dinah showed him the illustrated page.

Ollie observed it and nodded. "Mmm...sounds comfy."

"Yeah. But on the bed, sweetie, 'cause I'm not going to the floor."

Oliver kneeled in front of Dinah, and placing her legs around his waist, started kissing her belly while caressing her breasts with his hands. "Your nipples are still hardened."

"Can't say the same for Ollie Jr. down there. Need any help?"

"Help is always welcome."

Ollie multi-tasked, left hand on right breast, right looking to provoke her clitoris and lips on her belly, one of his favorite parts of Dinah's body. "So, at what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Morning. I have to be at the airport at 9:30."

Both aroused, Ollie took the book again to imitate the posture. "Says here you have to hold me from the back of my neck with both hands."

Dinah did as he said. "Like this?"

Ollie nodded while looking at her. "Yeah."

Dinah frowned. "Doesn't look new to me."

"And press down on me forcefully," said Ollie still reading.

"And you don't help?," she asked skeptically.

"Nope. It doesn't say anything about that." Dinah released her hands, breaking the flow. "Hey!"

"Give me that book. You should be doing some work too."

"It was you who chose it."

"Yeah, well, I just saw the posture, seemed comfortable. Sue me."

"I can still make the work from this position, see?," said Ollie as he slid himself inside Dinah.

"But you'd not be doing it by the book." Dinah flipped a few more pages looking for a posture that satisfied her. "Mounted yantra technique," she finally said.

"Exotic enough. Show me." Dinah showed him the illustration by reversing the book. "Ok, I can even make it without stopping."

"Show off."

"Whatever, babe, I'm too close to argue now."

"Well, you better concentrate on me too, because I'd also like to be that close."

"My valiant general will not rest until you scream in pleasure."

Placing her legs on his shoulders, Ollie moved in and out. The contact of both of their groins when he was completely inside was the trigger of Dinah's second orgasm. Their third came with the fifth posture.

"Honey, I don't know where do you get that energy," said Ollie facing her.

"Me neither, but it seems your Lingam and my Yoni really missed each other. How can you still have...you know what inside there?," Dinah said while looking down to his groin.

Their bodies were covered in sweat, and their movement was slow now, but they were still inside each other, not willing to separate.

"Good material, never fails," was Ollie's answer.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it's a miracle that you haven't gotten me pregnant yet."

"Hey, my fleet of roadrunners is as meticulously precise as my arrows, it's your contraceptives working flawlessly."

"That's the whole point of using them, Ollie."

"I think we would make beautiful babies. Aren't you sure your contraceptives were not engineered by Babs, especially for you?"

"Ha. Cute, Queen. Not that I wasn't tempted to ask her, with you and your ability to knock up women. Right now we are seated face to face while you are introducing your penis inside me and I'm willing it to stay put until I come, maybe not the best moment to discuss babies, you know?"

Ollie suddenly turned pensive, serious. "What? Something wrong?"

Ollie looked at her, as if he had just realized something important. "What you said. It got me thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

Ollie's lips curved into a mischievous smirk. "We haven't tried the swing rocking yet."

* * *

**Author's notes: **in comic-verse it is implied that Dinah's injury not allowing her to conceive, was cured when she was thrown into the Lazarus Pit (can't remember which BoP issue), so talking about babies is not a delicate topic anymore.

**Music references/songs:**

Vinyl bought by Lois ('chosen' by Chloe): Franz Ferdinand's _**You could have it so much better**__._

I used two songs:

**Air** '_La femme d'argent_': instrumental, for Dinah's massage.

**The Doors** '_Love me two times_': tantric sex


	12. Chapter 12: Venting

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warnings: ** Language. Remember, this is the second chapter I'm uploading in the same day.

* * *

After leaving the Auditorium, Clark made a quick patrol to make sure there was no impending crime, robbery or natural disaster needing him, and contacted the League to inform them he had some personal matters to attend and he would not be on duty tonight. He had made a promise and had all the intentions of keeping it.

He landed in an alley nearby to change and he headed home.

"Honey, I'm home," said Clark closing the door behind him.

The apartment was strangely silent, but Lois' things were scattered all around. He picked up her shoes from the entrance and placed them on their shoe cabinet before heading to the kitchen, where he saw an unfinished cup of tea on the table, right to her purse.

He grabbed her jacket from one of the living room coaches; her blouse, skirt and underwear had been dropped on the bathroom's floor, and the still steamy atmosphere revealed a very long and hot shower. Picking up the clothes he opened the small window to ventilate.

Only two places left to look: bedroom and study. Clark focused, and soon his super hearing caught the dance of her fingers on the keyboard. He walked towards the ajar door and pushed it softly to get inside, catching Lois' sitting profile in front of the computer. Clark remained silent for a while, leaning on the doorframe. Lois didn't seem to realize he was already home. He took his time basking in the love of his life: bunny sleepers, Superman's tee and pajama trousers. Long and still wet hair down her shoulders.

"Hon, you are going to catch a cold", said Clark.

Lois was still writing, unresponsive to his remark. "Lo?" Nothing. Then he saw the thin cable going down from her ears.

So, looking pissed while writing and listening to music. No need to wonder which of her play lists was on. He tried again, increasing the tone of his voice. "Lo, I'm home." Still nothing. "I'm home and you're going to turn deaf if you keep using that high volume," said Clark, more to himself than to Lois.

Clark pondered the possibilities. Direct approach was out of the question, two previously broken fingers strongly advised against it: a pissed off Lois with headphones on, equaled Lois attacking before asking. He chose the light sign and pulled the lever up and down twice. Lois turned her head and saw Clark by the doorframe smiling. "Hi," he said.

Lois took the headphones off and placed the music player by the keyboard. "Sorry, Clark, I didn't hear you coming."

"I noticed."

Clark moved towards Lois and sat by her side.

"How are you feeling?," he asked kissing her temple.

Lois sighed and leaned on his chest. "How do you think, Clark? I blew it, and it bugs me. I could've said so many things..."

"Honey, don't think--"

"The way he attacked you," she continued. "God! all the things he said?, I had the perfect come back, Smallville, all the damn words to render him speechless and beaten, and all I could come up with was the wrong thing to say or silence! Do you know how much I hate silence?" Clark nodded silently. "And that bull he said about what you mean? Clark, you are a symbol beyond your actions, you inspire people to be pro-active, exactly what he claimed we are not! He gave me the freaking arguments to defeat him on a silver platter and I didn't take them," said an increasingly frustrated Lois.

Clark embraced her. "Lo, I don't think--"

"I was so terrified that if I said the slightest thing he would open Pandora's box...I just froze," she finally said seeking comfort in his arms.

Clark held her tighter. "Honey, don't think about it, you did what you could, Lex came prepared."

"I'm so frustrated, it's like I found the correct words two hours too late."

All her attitude spelled defeat, and Clark hated to see her like that.

"Superman inspires people, and Lex's arguments were one big lie after another. How could I not see it coming? Why didn't I point that out? How could I let him win, Clark?"

"You were protecting me, Lo, I'm--"

Lois continued her rant ignoring him. "And Perry?, oh, Perry's going to kill me, and then revive me only to kill me again." Lois let her head rest on Clark's shoulders, eyes closed, hoping to get lost in his warmth. "Tell me you got the interview."

Clark gulped, but nonetheless tried to sound normal. "No, she didn't want it."

And that completely broke the magic.

"Clark, please, tell me you just have a horrible sense of humor and that we are publishing an exclusive tomorrow."

"It's not that she didn't want to give _me_ the interview, Lo. She didn't want an interview. Nobody will have it," he said innocently in a feeble attempt to ease her.

It didn't work.

"Clark, how could you? how could she?-- oh crap, I'm so dead now." Lois made a head-desk movement on his chest in frustration. "I'm dead but I'm going to kill you first so I can mock _you,_ and tease _you,_ and remind _you_ of _your_ failure for all eternity and beyond," she said as she poked him on his chest.

"Lois, she was really stubborn. In fact, she reminded me a little of you."

"Not funny, Clark."

"Look, just relax, Lo. I talked to Perry and did some damage control. He knew about you--"

"Cat," she said cutting him. "I'm so going to kill that bitch too."

"Before you bring us all into your afterlife's social circle, could you at least let me finish my sentences?"

"Ok, you got your last wish."

"I told Perry we would write the article together," said Clark cheerfully.

"And that awesome plan of yours calmed the beast?," deadpanned a perplexed Lois.

"Well, he didn't say no."

"I don't buy that." Lois sat back in order to see Clark's face.

"Why not?"

"Weren't you there, Clark? Do you honestly think I'm entitled to write anything about tonight and get it published with my name under it and have Perry giving it green light? Are you sure you talked to Perry?"

Clark looked at the screen. "Well, you seem to have a big part already written."

"Most of it ranting, I wasn't thinking about Perry accepting it."

"Can I read it?"

"Sure, suit yourself." Lois stood up and placed her hand on Clark's shoulders. "I'm hungry, do you want anything?"

Clark was already reading the text. "Sea bass au vodka, please."

"Cheese sandwich it is."

* * *

_PRIMARY COLORS TO THE TEST_

_Presidential race already on for Luthor._

_By Lois Lane._

_The United States' Presidential campaigns are known to be a long-running political process. That fact arises both praise and criticism. On one hand, the Primaries give a deeper sense of authenticity to the meaning of Democracy; on the other hand, making the process too long endangers voters' registration by becoming a dull and boring series of political debates._

_This year, however, the election has made an unexpected turn: renowned billionaire Lex Luthor has irrupted in the middle of the primaries to announce his intention to run for President as an independent candidate. Financially supported by his own resources he is indeed in full condition to do so._

_The effect of such announcement on the political circles has been instantaneous. The third parties have abandoned the race prematurely, and Democrats and Republicans have speeded up their schedules, with a marathon pre-campaign hoping to have their candidates elected before the last caucuses in order to start the presidential race as soon as possible. Both National Conventions will be held by the (__begg)__ beginning of June, an unprecedented event._

_The effect on the voting population has not been inconspicuous either: first intention of vote polls on registered voters suggests an increase of undecided vote, evidencing that Mr. Luthor has indeed caught the public opinion's attention._

_With such a background, Mr. Luthor's first political public appearance last night at Metropolis' Grey Hall was awaited with high expectations._

_As citizens of the United States of America with the right to elect by voting to our nation's leaders, we also have a big responsibility to fulfill. We live in the most powerful country of the Western world, capable of doing almost anything. And that makes it a matter that not only affects us, but also the rest of the world. _

_Our country is normally on the side of those who drop the bombs, not the ones who run from them. Mr. Luthor's speech last night seemed to agree with that point of view, __the bastard__. _

_Dear reader, I think there is another side: the one that disarms the bombs. And we can be that side. So when these next few months we take a minute to reflect about who are we going to vote to become our President for at least the next four years, let's not narrow the possibilities to a dual choice. It is not about how things are today as our only options, but about how things can be if we change them._

_Mr. Luthor himself is an example of what can we do. So I say we do the same and send his stinking hyena dirty ass back to the realm of the dead, this time for fucking good, because dudes, if he gets a single foot inside the White House, it will be the end of the world as we know it. In the worst meaning of the phrase. So don't be nuts, don't be fools. Think this: how the hell is it going to be good to vote somebody who depends on no one to do anything but himself? He can kiss our asses goodbye while he's killing innocent people in order to get what he wants, not losing his fucking Profident smile while he's at it. (...)_

_

* * *

_

The rant went on. By the time Lois came with their dinner, Clark had read it twice. Lois sat on his lap.

"That's a little biased, don't you think?," asked Clark as he took his sandwich.

"I told you I was venting. It hasn't been my brightest day today, you know?"

"For a moment I forgot about the date," Clark said smiling apologetically, "and felt like the biggest jerk in the world."

Lois sighed, "Everything with you is the biggest, Smallville, no matter what."

Lois sat back on her chair by his side and kissed his hand.

Clark held her hand. "I'm sorry Lo," he said.

"I know you are, Clark. It bugs me that you are, because you shouldn't. See? Today is today, it cannot be avoided, I just wish I was strong enough to ignore it."

"You can't ignore it. It's Chloe--"

"I don't mean like that. I mean...I mean the pain." Lois looked down in an attempt to hide the tears she was almost failing to hold back. "It's, it's always sharp, stronger today. And I don't want to feel that when I think of her." Then she looked back at him, with a bitter smile. "You know what I do to dull the pain?"

Clark nodded. "You buy a vinyl."

"That I can't even open."

"That you can't open and you take to Smallville and you keep neatly stored in boxes with the player and all the other LPs you've been buying for the last eleven years."

"One in Chloe's birthday, one in Chloe's death anniversary." Lois paused briefly and looked him in the eye. "You never asked why."

"I figured it was some way to keep her closer. Something between you two. I didn't want to pry."

"Not long before the wedding we were walking on the streets of Metropolis. I wasn't feeling very well and as she was in town, she offered to pick me up from work. As we were walking to the car, we passed by this music store. An old vinyl player was for sale. Chloe stopped dead in her tracks, captivated. It wasn't her style to be so attracted to an old thing like that, being a high-tech queen, you know."

"Well, I remember that type-writer we bought for her birthday."

Lois smiled at the memory. "Yeah. Well, it was something similar with the player. And I asked her why would she want that if she didn't even have a single vinyl."

Clark waited for her answer. It came in less than a second, with Lois quoting her absent cousin.

"'When I have one of those things, I will know I've found my home'. Those were her words. She looked at me, all in her Sullivan smile, and she told me about this dream of having her own player and starting a collection of LPs. But, silly as it sounded, it was something so special for her, that it had always been connected to her dream of having her own home. She smiled again and told me that when she had seen it right then, the first thing that had come to mind had been buying it."

"Meaning she finally felt she was going to have a home. With Jimmy."

"Exactly. Well, you know Chloe, the perfectionist. As she didn't consider the Talon their real love-nest, she told me she would wait. I couldn't."

"Patience was never one of your virtues."

"Right," she said, "so I went to the store the next day. A lady wanted to buy it, you know?"

Clark frowned, fearing the answer. "And what did you do?"

Lois' reply was categorical. "I offered more than its original price."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Figures."

"What did you expect, Smallville?"

"A more orthodox approach?"

"It felt like the best waste of money I had ever made. And I saved it for Chloe. I knew of Jimmy's present, so I hid it in the barn and planned to give it to her when she made the inauguration party."

"But the party never came."

Lois sighed. "And then, suddenly, she was gone."

Clark took her again in his arms.

"I missed her so much, Clark, I couldn't bear the idea of not having her around for the rest of my life. First time we'd thought she was dead was bad enough, but, you know, I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, and there we were, north-by-northwesting my dad's soldiers and fighting meteor psychos till we found her. But this time I was there. I was with her when she died at the hospital, I heard the monitors. There was no mistake. She was gone."

Clark kissed the top of her head and tightened the embrace.

"Call me crazy, call me idiot, but buying those LPs...they kind of bring her back to me, they are--"

"Like a link?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

"It's a beautiful thing to do, Lois. I just hope that some day you actually open that box and listen to them."

"Maybe some day, Clark. Maybe some day."

"I'm sorry, Lo."

"And surely," she said using her defense mechanisms, "I'll get better when you stop feeling guilty."

Clark let Lois sit back in her chair and looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Every time we talk about Chloe, especially when I'm sad, you have that guilty look on your face, Clark."

Clark turned away his face.

"Honey, look at me." Lois directed his face towards her eyes with her hand.

"Lois, I--"

"You are not responsible for her death."

"I know," said Clark.

"Then..."

"Its--"

"Complicated." Lois closed her eyes and sighed. "Smallville, I'm not up to a Kent's cryptic tonight's special."

Clark kissed her. "Then you won't have it. Come on, Lane, we have an article to finish."

"Sure, Smallville. Why don't you write down your ideas so I can finish for both when you have to sneak out to save the world?"

Clark smiled. "Nobody's going to call."

"Yeah, sure, Pinocchio," said Lois rolling her eyes in incredulity.

"I'm serious."

Lois' skeptical stare made him elaborate.

"I called the League. I'm off duty tonight."

"You serious?"

"No cape tonight."

"No cape?"

"Nope."

"Under no circumstance?"

"No, under n-- erm...define 'circumstance'."

* * *

**Author's notes: **hope you enjoyed.

**Music: **Lois has many playlists on her ipod. Not that she has all the time in the world to make them, it is mostly Lucy (who loves doing that kind of stuff because little Samuel loves music) organizing them for her. They are thematic playlists, and one of them is the **Venting** playlist. It does not include Lois' favorite music, but it helps her to rant. The song playing to help write the article was **Pearl Jam**'s "_God's Dice_". The first half of the lyrics express the frustration she is feeling with all this.

As usual, the version with direct links to the songs can be found at my LJ (until I post the complete soundtrack here at my profile). Reviews welcome, bla, bla, bla. But most importantly, if you're still reading, thanks, I hope you're enjoying it.


	13. Chapter 13: Twitch

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

* * *

Dinah hung up her cell and placed it on her pocket while finishing packing her things. "Dick, Dick, you'd better leave her rested," she said to herself.

"What are you muttering?"

A half asleep Ollie came out of the bathroom, looking like he could have a few more hours of sleep.

Dinah smirked at the sight. "Good morning princess."

"Cute," said Ollie.

"You sleep like a marmot, sweetie. I already had breakfast, a stretching session for my sore legs and a long shower."

"I need my regulatory six hours of sleep, babe." Then he looked at her intently and a half smile curved up the right corner of his mouth. "Stretching your legs, uh?"

Dinah replied with a matching tone. "Excessive exercise yesterday."

"So, what were you mumbling about?," asked Ollie.

"Barbara's not picking up the phone. I'm guessing Mr. Nightwing has something to do with it."

"I though he was in New York."

"Well, it's not as if the Big Apple's that far from Illinois, you know? But he better leave once I get there. Today is girls' day and night. And I don't want anything to interrupt us. In fact," she took the phone from her trousers, showed it to Ollie and left it on the nightstand.

"Soooooo...not even me."

"Sweetie," Dinah approached Ollie and placed her hands around his neck, closing in on his face until their lips brushed against each other. "I've had enough of you for the next two-- no, make that three days. I'm still sore."

"So no chance of a--"

"In your dreams, archer." They kissed. "I don't want to be late for the airport."

"If you give me ten minutes to prepare I'll take you."

"Ten?," asked Dinah.

Ollie smirked. "Two minutes to get dressed, eight for my facial hair."

"One of these days I'm telling Bart." They kissed again, harder this time.

"I can always leave it in three. Do you know what I can do in five minutes?"

"Ollie!!!"

Two hours and a stretching series later, Dinah took Ollie's private yet.

* * *

No matter the time, London streets were always full of life. Ella could walk blending in the crowd and no one would notice the slight limp on her walk, or the whole prosthetic leg when she wore shorts or skirts during hot days. It was one of the things she loved most about the city.

Ella had gone to the computer store to get a few cables and accessories. Nevertheless, after her job offer, her computer would be as obsolete as Mac OS Jaguar.

Grabbing some fruit from the fridge once she got home, she sat in front of her soon to be ex-computer and turned it on. As soon as the system logged in, a window appeared with a message in green letters: _Store away ASAP. _

* * *

The alarm clock had been stopped several times before being permanently switched off. Not having slept at all, Lois and Clark remained as they had been for the last few hours, neither attempting to move. The white sheets half covered their naked bodies. Lois rested her head over Clark's bare chest caressing his pectoral hair with her fingers, and was the one to break the silence. "We're probably already late for work."

"I know," answered Clark. Still, none of them moved.

"I would've expected a call from Perry by now."

"I switched off the phones."

Lois raised her head to look at him. "He is going to be pissed."

Clark kissed her forehead and with his hand he gently placed her head back on his chest. "I think the article will keep the lion content. Once we remade the second part it turned into a pretty good piece."

"I was thinking more about his reaction once he reads the competition."

"There could always be a sudden spontaneous combustion of all written press."

"He reads the digital one, Smallville. He wouldn't spend a penny on other papers."

"Complete internet meltdown."

"Cat will make sure he reads all of them."

"Evening news will be reporting the strange case of a reporter waking up in the North Pole."

Lois turned and climbed over Clark. She was no small woman, but still she could accommodate comfortably on his body. She smiled and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "How gallant of you."

"Sometimes I scare myself. The things I would do for you."

Their remaining conversation took place in between kisses.

"Amazing."

"Disturbing."

"Utterly romantic."

"Impressively dangerous."

"Uncannily glorious."

"Unnervingly twisted."

"Perfect for me."

"Come here." Clark embraced her in a hug. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Yesterday was yesterday, you know how I get," she sighed, "and Lex didn't help my mood." Then she looked at him mischievously smiling. "But that thing you did to me..._That_ really helped."

Clark chuckled. "I'm glad to be of service."

"Been spending quite a lot of time with Ollie, haven't you?"

"Um...Lois..."

"Mmmmh?"

"Awfully awkward?"

Lois realized she had just mentioned her ex while naked on top of Clark.

"Oh, sorry. Sweetie, I didn't mean, oh my I'm--"

Clark was smiling. Teasingly.

"Actually I talked to Dinah."

"You heathen alien!!"

Lois playfully took her pillow and hit him with it, making Clark burst into laughter.

"That's Clark for you, Miss Lane."

"Oh, yeah, no talk of Superman while in bed. Little Clark feeling intimidated?," she said as her hand searched for the target below Clark's waistline.

Clark flinched at the touch and still smiling he took her hand far from his groin. "Ever felt it was?"

"No, but you're so easy to tease I can't help doing it at every opportunity you give me...I still wonder how you do it to sound so serious in front of your enemies, with the change of costume."

"The coat was heavy, and I realized black wasn't the best color if I wanted to be who I was destined to become," he simply stated.

"I bet Bruce is happy you changed into primary colors and let the black and dark for him."

"I never told you, but Ollie also designed a costume for me."

"I never told you, but he gave it to you after he got my approval. Although you didn't use it."

"Leather restrained my movements. Spandex was much more practical," said Clark.

"Practical but too revealing."

"Hence the shorts outside the tights, bad jokes aside, Miss Lane."

"Superhero with misplaced boxers, farm boy evolved into nerd with glasses, I love you all the same, Clark."

Clark smiled. "Your own personal nerd with glasses, forever. Getting cold feet in front of the most magnificent woman on earth."

"Yeah, that's me."

Lois acted as if she was beaming with pride at his remark, and Clark followed the play.

"And because it is you, then it came the fear of telling you my secret for real."

"You made damn sure I would spare your genitals when you finally confessed."

"I thought I had the upper hand, having already seen your reaction to knowing my secret. But you are a very intimidating woman, you know? Suddenly I feared for my reproductive's system well-being." Suddenly, Lois' face turned serious, a bit surprised at his comment. "What?"

"Um...you...you said..."

"I said..." Clark then realized. "Oh."

"It's nothing, Clark, it's just..." Lois sighed.

"Chris?"

"Partly."

"Clark took a strand of her hair placing it behind her ear so he could see her whole face. "Do you miss him?"

"Everyday. It's been two years, but..."

"I miss him too. He was a very brave kid."

Lois rested her head again on his chest and Clark held her, mentally scolding himself for bringing a delicate topic when she was still hurting. Then suddenly he became fully aware about one word she had just said. It wasn't just about Chris.

"Hon?," he asked.

"Yes?"

"You said 'partly'. What else is bothering you?," asked Clark concerned.

Lois looked away with a hint of melancholy in her demeanor.

"It's not that it's bothering me, Clark, it's...I don't know, it felt strange to hear you talking about reproduction with me."

Clark noticed her nervousness. For the first time in this specific conversation, she was nervous.

"Not that I wouldn't, well, you know, but the alien thing going on and the work schedules and--"

"Lois, stop it. You're babbling. I didn't mean to startle you. I don't know where it came from."

"It came from somewhere, that's for sure."

"Don't think about it now hon. I'm so used to hear about it that it sticked in my mind."

His fear of all the things that could go wrong if the miracle worked and they could actually conceive had been enough to close the topic every time it had been mentioned.

Clark suddenly realized that maybe it had been easy to avoid because Lois had not been that interested in considering the possibility of having a baby. Until now?

* * *

The access-card reader didn't respond.

"That's weird," said Dick frowning.

The cab driver shook his head. "Not so. We had a blackout yesterday, lots of machines crashed. Maybe Mr. Wayne's door broke too. 'You want me to honk?"

"No, it's ok. How much do I owe you?"

"25 bucks."

Dick took out his wallet and gave him the money.

"Here you go, thanks." He stepped out of the car in front of the Wayne Manor's gate. He had a message from Bruce to come directly to the manor as soon as he arrived. Bab's cell was off anyway, so she'd probably be asleep.

Once the cab was out of sight, Dick easily crawled up the metallic gate and got inside. Fortunately the doorbell worked. Climbing the old stately mansion's walls would've not been fun.

The middle-aged butler opened the door. "Master Dick, what a pleasant surprise," he said half bowing. Dick would never get used to that, but he had learnt to accept it. Alfred had been, was and always would be adamant to treat him or Tim in a different way than Bruce.

"Hi, Alfred," said Dick while entering the mansion, "actually it is not a social call, Bruce sent me a message. Is he home?"

"No, Master Bruce didn't spend the night here, he left some time after 2:00 a.m. Something to do with Miss Gordon."

Dick looked bewildered at the butler. "Barbara?"

"However I cannot give you more details, I'm afraid yesterday was my day off."

"That's ok, Alfred, I'll call him." Barbara had designed Dick's phone to also function as his regular comm link with Bruce, Tim, Alfred and herself.

"Are you at the manor?" Bruce's tone was unusually dry, even for him.

"I just arrived. Is everything--?"

"I need you to go to the Batcave. Barbara sent me some encrypted files."

"Are you with her?"

"Save them in an external hard rive. We'll meet at the Clocktower." Bruce cut off the conversation, leaving Dick no time to talk.

* * *

After leaving Dinah at the airport, Ollie went to Metropolis' Watchtower.

Right after Jimmy's death, Chloe had talked to him about turning the place into his own headquarters, trying to lure him back after the Doomsday incident. Before he could react, Zod had come. Returning himself from his own personal tumoil, Clark had found Dinah, and together they had tracked him. By that time Chloe was critical at the hospital. Leaving had been a big mistake. He should've been there to protect her.

He had created Watchtower after all, making Chloe's role as the computer whiz transcend Clark's range. Their last conversation in Metropolis brought him back to reality. The Justice League was really born the day Chloe left.

The tower bore memories of her. He missed her, and those walls reminded him of all the reasons why he kept his promise to go on. So he had transformed the place into the first headquarters the League ever had, and even after all those years and their new lunar Watchtower, named in honor of Chloe, he still went there whenever he was in Metropolis.

Turning the system on, he immediately received the signals of all members accounted for, except for Bruce's. Hopefully with Oracle on board he would be more responsive to the League's protocols.

He checked his mail. He had the weekly Young Justice report, the information Victor promised about the new equipment Barbara would need, some spam forwarded by Bart...The usual. Then one e-mail caught his attention. It only had two words.

_Check Gotham_.

"Ella?"

* * *

**A/N: **no music in this one.


	14. Chapter 14: Black

**Disclaimer: **not mine.

**Warnings: **I guess the title is pretty self-explanatory

* * *

_--Dodging the bullet is going to be awfully difficult today, Lane_.

Lois entered the Planet alone. Today had been a reckless mountaineer needing aid in Denali. She hoped the cry for help was for real imminent danger, because having Clark by her side would have been great. As she made her way inside, she could feel all pairs of eyes looking at her.

_--Maybe it is not such a bad thing that I didn't sleep at all. I almost feel numb, I don't think whatever Perry's gonna do will hurt that much_.

Lois reached her desk, today annoyingly inside Perry's visual range. And he was already in his office, surely reading the press. Oh, boy. And no Jane Doe exclusive to raise as a white flag.

_--Maybe Clark is right and our piece does th--_

"Lane, my office!"

_--Or not. _

"Hold a sec while I--"

"Now!"

Great. Now the few pair of eyes in the bullpen attached to working people who didn't care about gossiping were also tuning in. Lois composed herself and tried to walk into Perry's office as casually as any other day.

But Perry wasn't looking as angry as any other day. He was serious and silent. "Close the door and sit down."

Lois did as asked, a lump starting to form in the pit of her stomach. If that alpinist from Alaska wasn't in agony she was going to hurt him herself.

"Yesterday I gave you the story of the year, Lane. And to help you get first hand information I sent you to cover a campaign act."

"Which I did," said Lois matter-of-factly.

"I don't recall asking you to become the news, and last time I checked, I wasn't suffering from Alzheimer, and not only that, Lois, but Cat informs me of a little detail you very conveniently diminished, as well as the rest of the press: that someone else who talked, apparently did not just, and I quote," Perry said reading the Daily Planet, "pose a few questions about Lex Luthor's program." Placing the paper on his table he looked at her. "And we do not have a single statement. Care to explain?"

"Nobody does have a single statement because she didn't want to talk, Perry."

"And I figure that's the poor excuse all the other reporters have given their editors. I sent you for a reason, Lane. Since when somebody not wanting to talk has stopped you from getting an interview?"

Lois tried to ease things, but she couldn't help feeling she was just giving him excuses, and that felt terribly wrong for her. "Clark went to get her, I had to talk to the press."

"Which gets me to ask you again when the hell did I tell you to lose it and feed the competence?!" asked Perry raising his voice.

Lois answered, equally tense. "I did it to divert the press' attention from her so Clark had a chance of getting that exclusive!" There was only so much she could take. But she breathed deeply and lowered her tone. "You think I enjoyed it? Any of it? Come on, chief, you know how much I hate being caught on the other side of the news."

Perry's tone also relaxed. "About that..."

"Look, I know I was completely out of line."

"You were. And for that you will apologize." Another pause. Then he looked at her. "In the exclusive interview you're giving Cat today."

Lois' heart had to be reminded how to beat again. Her lungs were not doing that good either. "What?"

"I sent two of my best reporters to cover a simple political campaign act. First fact: one of them loses her temper. Second fact: the other doesn't get the exclusive of the night."

"Two reporters? You threw the freaking bullpen out of the window, Perry. So much for it being a simple campaign act," said Lois.

"I assume we're talking about Grant."

"Hell yes."

"She went on her own accord, Lane, out of her working hours."

"Well, she had a press pass."

"Well," said Perry imitating her angry tone, "apparently you're not the only one skilled in that handy department, Lois. Like it or not, she earned that interview. Noon. Her office. And play nice."

Lois sighed and almost whispered shaking her head slightly in disbelief. "I can't believe you're doing this, Perry."

"You left me no other choice, kid. Don't think I'm enjoying any of this."

"Damn it, chief," said Lois looking down.

"There's one more thing Lois." Perry had his eyes closed, but opened them to look at her again. "Your reckless behavior compromised your legitimacy to lead the presidential campaign follow-up. "

Lois knew she was not going to like what Perry's next words.

"I'm taking you out of the byline and giving it to Kent and Troupe. If you are to place your name in any of the stories, it will be on third place. At least until the waters calm down."

Perry looked at Lois. She was devastated, he could see it in her eyes and thin closed lips. He felt sorry, frustrated and angry at the same time. "I'm sorry, Lois, but this is not a playground where you can beat the jocks with your punches. This is a paper. You fight with your words." Lois looked away. "Just be thankful that Luthor didn't sue the paper."

Lois left Perry's office without adding a single word, but moving slowly. Lex had finally come out of his lair and back into their lives like a furious elephant disguised as a fox. And he had just gotten started.

* * *

Ollie looked at the four messages showing in the screen: _Batman offline. Oracle offline. Nightwing offline. Batcave offline_.

"The computer could've said 'Whole Gotham branch offline' and we would've finished sooner," he mumbled to himself.

Ollie had also called Ella, but she had nothing. She'd talked about some encrypted files overloading her system, but otherwise she was in the dark too. Babs and Dick out of range was probably happy news for them. But it wasn't like Bruce not to answer any of the ten calls he had made in two minutes. If only to wish his death for being such a pain in the ass, Bruce would've called.

Chloe's old place wasn't far from the Queen Tower, and Dinah's bike eased his way through Metropolis' traffic. He was home within fourteen minutes.

That's when he saw it.

Ollie never nosed around Dinah's things, but something told him it would be wise to break a rule this once. Barbara had installed a private line on all co-workers' cells to be in constant contact with them. Dinah had kept it after she left the Birds. It was also linked to all Bat family members. The small screen of the phone showed a big number of lost calls from that private line. All from the same person, up until one hour before.

"What's going on, Bruce?"

Taking Dinah's cell, he pressed re-dial and waited for Batman to take the call.

* * *

It had taken Dick almost an hour to make the copy, and right afterwards he went to the Clocktower, figuring Babs and Bruce would be there. Instead, he found it silent, the door locked.

Sometimes Barbara was so focused that she not just loss track of time, but muted the world around her, and whatever she had found on Luthor, seemed to be pretty big.

"She's not in there."

Dick turned. Bruce was standing there.

"You stored the files?," he asked.

"Yes, the data is secured."

Bruce stepped out of the shadows and Dick looked at him. The cowl covered most of Bruce's face. The purpose, apart from concealing his face protecting his identity, was to instill fear in his enemies. The way Batman moved, blending with the gothic and dark Gotham's urban landscape, using the shadows and the darkness, was one of his weapons. An important one. His mouth, always serious, and the way he modulated his voice completed the package.

Dick realized he was not talking to Batman, Bruce had not changed the voice. He noticed something else. His mouth. It wasn't plain serious. It was contained.

Dick swallowed.

"Where's Barbara, Bruce?"

"She's in your bedroom."

"Bruce, what's--?" Then Dick saw the crimson stain on his costume. "Bruce, you're bleeding!"

Dick approached worried to check the extent of his wound, but Bruce's hand blocked him.

"It is not mine."

There was something else hiding behind that cowl. Dick then did something he had never done before.

His right hand reached for the edge of the mask under Bruce's right eye, and he pulled it upwards. Bruce didn't move, he just closed his eyes. Dick took out his own mask and looked into Bruce's eyes. Once they opened he saw the slightly red sclera.

"I'm sorry, Dick."

The deafening silence was broken by the sound of Dick's footsteps turning, walking first, running afterwards.

* * *

Their home was silent.

"Babs?"

He called her, but all he got was silence. Deafening and painful silence.

With fear slowly and mercilessly taking over, he approached their bedroom. The door was ajar, and by the darkness inside he could tell the blinds were down.

His pace suddenly slowed down, as if he had heavy stones tied to his body. Trembling, his hand reached the door and pushed it open.

A hand leaned on his shoulder as he closed his eyes as hard as he could. Maybe if he didn't let himself see, the vision would disappear.

Bruce spoke softly. He couldn't see his face, but his hand noticed the tension in his body. "She was already dead when I got here. I couldn't do anything."

Dick swallowed hard and opened his eyes again. It wasn't a dream. The tears blurred his vision, but she was there.

"What happened?," he managed to ask.

"Stab wound on her stomach." Bruce noticed Dick wincing. "I made the report for the police with all the evidence forensics might need and," he paused for a second, "I recreated the scene in the bathroom. I moved the body from there so her father wouldn't see her..." Bruce found it hard to talk. "They trust me, they won't ask questions."

Bruce had thought of everything. The Clocktower would be concealed from all eyes, Barbara's secret would be preserved. Dick saw her wet hair, as if she had been on the shower when it happened. He shook his head, he didn't want to think of all the things Bruce had surely meticulously done after he found her and--. No, he couldn't think about that.

"I have to call her father, Dick."

Dick heard Bruce, but his eyes were fixed on Barbara. Finally he was able to move. And he did, towards her. He didn't even hear himself talking back to Bruce.  "Do it."

So still, so pale. He kissed her cold lips and couldn't hold it any longer. His legs failed, all strength drained out of his body from the leeches of pain. His arms grabbed Barbara as he wept, his face on the sheets covering her body. "I'm sorry Babs, I'm so sorry."

Bruce kneeled by his side. "It wasn't your fault, Dick."

Dick suddenly raised his head, but not to look at Bruce. He stood up and turned.

The hand holding Barbara's was the last part of his body he moved when he stepped towards his nightstand. That same hand took the alarm clock. That same hand threw it strongly towards the window, glass shattering at the force of the blow. That same hand turned into a fist towards the blinds, repeatedly, careless of the pain and blood.

Bruce moved and tried to hold him. "Dick," he said, but he wouldn't listen. "Dick, stop it. You've cut yourself. Dick, Dick!"

Dick stopped, hoping the pain he was feeling in his cut arm would numb his inner one.

"She hated those blinds. She hated those blinds."

* * *

**Author's note: **a necessary evil. This was one of those chapters where I really wish I was more talented in writing. Last scene could've been much better...

**Music: **

**The Cinematic Orchestra **'_To build a Home_' Dick enters their home and finds her. All his world crashes in front of him. He had it all and he's just lost it.

And with this, the rest of the music is no longer spoilery, so as soon as I can, I'll post a link for you to download the whole **Link Playlist** in my profile (today if I can): hope you also enjoy the music. Thanks for keeping reading and for the reviews!


	15. Chapter 15: Arc

**Disclaimer**: not mine

**Warning: **Sex

* * *

Something was going on.

Ollie knew, but he couldn't talk to Dinah, and Bruce was still not responding, which was beginning to make him feel exasperated. Taking Dinah's cell he tried again. One tone. Two tones. Three t--

"Where were you?" Bruce's seriousness didn't exactly soothe Ollie's bad feeling.

"Bruce, it's Oliver."

"Where is Dinah?"

"She went to Gotham, she was spending the day with Barbara. Why, what's--?"

He was again cut. "Find her before she gets to the tower."

"Bruce, I can't, she didn't--"

"Barbara's dead."

There is an area of the brain in charge of unconscious vital functions, such as breathing or heart beating. For a moment, neither worked for Ollie.

Bruce brought him back to harsh reality. "Find her before she reaches the tower."

* * *

After rescuing the mountaineer in Alaska, Clark had made a quick stop in Ushuaia's Regional Hospital. A boy had been born prematurely due to a poorly treated urine infection from the mother, and there had been a blackout endangering the heating in neonatology. Clark had stayed for a few hours, helping keeping the baby warm with his heat vision until they made sure all medical supports sustaining his life were flawlessly working. Fortunately, the tiny boy seemed a fighter. Doctors didn't give him a certain prognosis, but it was possible to hope for good news.

Clark landed in Metropolis a little after noon and went to the Planet, hoping to meet Lois for lunch.

Her desk was empty, but her purse was there. He checked Perry's office, but she wasn't there either. Then he saw his brother-in-law at the coffee machine and approached him.

"Hey, Ron. Do you know where's Lois?"

"She's at Cat's."

Clark frowned. "As in Cat Grant?"

"You haven't talked to her today, have you?," asked Ron.

"No, I was running some errands, so..."

"Look, there she comes."

Clark saw Lois. She was serious. When she saw him, a whole conversation developed through their eyes. Lois didn't go to fetch her things from her desk, she just went out. Upstairs' out. "Erm, Ron, if Perry asks, could you tell him I'm working from home the rest of the day?"

"Sure thing."

Clark took Lois' purse and left.

* * *

Metropolis' breeze was always cool on the rooftop, Lois liked it. A little after she arrived, she felt a warm presence behind her. Arms dressed in blue embraced her from behind. Leaning on him, she felt his breath beside her ear. Then his lips on the side of her neck.

"I took your things home. Care for a ride?"

Lois just nodded.

Ten minutes later, they were both naked on the bathtub. Clark massaged her head while he cleared if from the shampoo careful not to let any of it go into her eyes.

"Want to tell me about Cat?," he asked.

Lois had her eyes closed, letting Clark wash her hair. "I'd rather not."

"That bad?"

"Tomorrow's edition will feature an exclusive interview with Lois Lane, including an apology for her reckless behavior."

Clark closed the tap and placed Lois' hair on her shoulder so her back and neck were clear. He planted a kiss and let her lean on him again. "I thought Perry would protect you."

"Apparently he's doing it. They're counting their blessings for Lex not suing the paper or me. He has also demoted me on the story."

"What? But it was your idea...," said Clark.

"Well, now it's yours and Ron's story. I'm third," responded Lois.

"Lo, I--"

Lois sighed for the hundredth time in one day. "I messed up, Smallville. Big Time. End of discussion."

Clark lowered his head so he could lean on her shoulder. "If Perry knew..."

"We made a deal, Clark. We're not public about Lex, and there is no breaking the rule on that one, you hear me?"

"But he knew me in Smallville, Lo, it wouldn't be--"

Lois cut him. "Look, just shut it Clark, I really don't want to deal with it right now."

"Ok," Clark complied and kissed her neck again. "Relax then."

"I could also do with some sweet alien love-making."

Before he could react, he suddenly felt Lois' hand between his legs.

"Lois! What are you do...ing?"

"Trying to shut you up, Smallville." Lois hand felt how quickly Clark's member hardened. She smirked. "And I'm doing a good job. You have a Seabiscuit down there."

"Lo, I've been holding you naked, my s-- I refuse to give it a name, has been well aware of that situation the whole time." Clark started floating and before Lois noticed, he flew them both to their bedroom. "Now let's get a face to face."

Smiling, she kissed him, and neither broke it when he made them both float a few inches over the bed.

"Oh, are you doing that hovering thing?"

"We're soaked," he said smiling. "I don't want to wet the bed."

"No complains here, I love it," she said while kissing him. "Not that you let me be too active while I'm floating, but..." Clark chuckled and started kissing her breasts.

"This is the only way for me to be on top without suffocating you."

"You're not that heavy Clar--" Clark made them fall on the bed, making her feel all his weigh. "Ok, ok, you are. Up, up." Clark smiled and hovered again. He started kissing her belly and Lois caved in her passive role this once. "And you wonder why I call our love making 'alien'," she said closing her eyes to better feel his warm touch.

"Oh, so you were referring to this." Clark then let himself inside. Slowly, letting them both feel how his penis introduced itself until their groins touched. Lois moaned and kissed him.

"Among other things." Clark let himself out and in again, at the same pace. Neither of them broke the eye contact. "I'm still amazed at how you do it."

"It always takes practice to control my abilities." Both were starting to feel the urge of going a bit faster.

"Yeah, don't remind me. I still remember our personal sex ordeal. You took tantric sex to a whole new level."

"Tantric?"

"The whole 'what if I or my little Kal-els hurt you if I ejaculate inside you' dilemma? Trust me, having S.T.A.R. Labs studying your sperm to calibrate their strength would've been hilarious. You would've given Quentin Tarantino and Kevin Smith some priceless material for their dialogues, Mr. Kent."

"Lois..."

"What?"

"Shut up." Kissing her hard, Clark led his member into Lois at a faster rhythm, controlling the intensity, keeping it at what he thought would be a little over the human top but without hurting her. Embarrassingly enough, Lois had helped with that one. He loved to feel her tensing and clinging on to his body, wanting more.

"God, Clark," she said moaning. Closing in, the wave of pleasure demanded more Clark. She needed him inside, she needed him all over her. Her legs pressured their embrace on his waist and soon they were both reaching their climax in unison; those were the best.

"Lo, you were--" Slowly, Clark placed them down, and turning so she was on top, remained on their embrace.

"Sex at unusual hours is definitely good," she said. Then, Clark's cell began ringing. "Annoying calls at appropriate hours, not so cool," she added. "Don't take it."

Unlike Lois', Clark's phone sounded the same with everybody, so he wouldn't know who was calling unless he looked at the screen.

"It's Ollie. I have to," he said looking apologetically at Lois.

"Tell him he's first on my most hated heroes list."

"I think he already knows." Clark pressed the button to accept the call. "Ollie, it's me...No, you were not interrupting anything."

"The hell he wasn't," muttered Lois.

"What's up?," asked Clark while playfully covering Lois' mouth with his free hand.

"I need you to take me to Gotham."

Clark stopped his carefree attitude as soon as he noticed the tension in Ollie's voice, and Lois immediately sat up, knowing something serious was going on.

"What happened Ollie?"

Clark exchanged a look with Lois.

"We have to locate Dinah before she gets to the Clocktower"

"I can go myself and--"

"No. We have to go together, she needs me there. I'm at the tower, Clark. Just hurry up." Ollie hung up.

"Trouble?," asked Lois.

Frowning, Clark stood up and went to pick up his costume. "Ollie needs to get to Gotham. Seems urgent. Something about locating Dinah." He was dressed before he finished his sentence. "It seemed urgent."

"Then go, Clark. Ollie wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important," said Lois in a reassuring tone.

"Be back as soon as I can." Clark kissed her and before she knew it, he was gone.

* * *

'_Not very talkative today, are we? Where did all that cheerfulness from yesterday go?'_

"_I'm worried."_

'_Something I can help you with?'_

"_No."_

'_Does it have to do with all that mumble-jumble you're doing on the computer?'_

"_The only reason we're talking right now is that I am trying not to think about what you want to talk, Feisty."_

'_Ok, ok. Let me think, umm...'_

"_You know what? Thanks for the effort, but I think I'll pass today."_

_London, 30th May, 2020._

_Ella Hunt_

* * *

_Ollie's heart is beating fast. _

_When I fly alone I don't have to worry I'll kill anybody from the speed or altitude. With Ollie as a passenger it takes me about eighteen minutes, and finally we're hovering over Gotham, looking down, trying to find her. I'm also using my hearing to locate her through her heartbeat. I have all of the League members' hearts memorized. Today I wish I didn't have to need using that knowledge._

"Can you see her?," _he asks._

"No," _I answer,_ "but with all the alleys this city has it's a bit difficult. I'm trying to listen to her."

"Come on, man, we have to find Dinah before she gets to the tower."

_Ever since Ollie told me why I had to take him, I can't shake off this nagging feeling. I've been silent for Ollie's sake, but it's eating me up. And finally, I give in. _

"Ollie, do you think--?"

_He cuts me. Gently but firmly. _"I know where you're going, Clark. I don't know. Honestly, I don't know. Barbara worked for so many of us, had so many enemies of her own that it could be anybody. So don't jump into conclusions and focus." _I nod and continue the search with him._ "And if it was Luthor who killed her," _he suddenly adds,_ "we'll find him and crush him."

_I look at him but he doesn't see me, he's focused in finding Dinah. I have seen that somber face before. Years ago. Dinah has also seen it, worse than me, because that time he did kill a man in order to save her life. The name Jankowski still brings him nightmares._

_Suddenly I hear it._

"I've found her."

_Speeding up I fly towards the Clocktower and land in a alley. Ollie's in his civilian clothes. I point him in the right direction and stand there while I see him running. Running to tell his wife that her best friend has been murdered. That she is dead. _

_As my body slowly lifts up in the air I can see Ollie catching Dinah from behind, taking her hand. I can see her face, first surprised and smiling. Then serious, incredulous. Torn. Ollie hugs her as hard as he can while she cries in his shoulder. I don't need my telescopic vision to see Dinah shaking. But I can't help using it when an anguished cry hits my ears. Commissioner James Gordon cries over the black bag being carried away on a stretcher outside Gotham's Clocktower. The forensics wait until he lets them go. He seeks support in a younger woman. I am above the rooftops of Gotham by now. My heart skips a bit when I see Dick. Great Scott, Rao, God. Was it Lex? Am I responsible for all this pain and anguish? _

_Then I turn. He's there, watching. He has seen it all, just like me. But now he's looking at me, in silence. _

_I can't help feeling that despite what Ollie tells me, despite what Lois and the rest might say, Batman has already judged and condemned me._

* * *

Lois hadn't been able to work after Clark left. Something told her there was something wrong, Ollie's call had left her a bad vibe.

But standing and worrying was not her style. She knew that this was one of those times when she couldn't do anything, so she changed her clothes and went for a jog. It wasn't too hot outside and the exercise would do her good.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ollie and Dinah stood in front of the gate of the public building. Dinah's eyes were red and swollen. Ollie had stayed holding her on the alley they found her until she couldn't cry more and she was able to speak. They had to tell the others.

Her voice still trembled. "No, Ollie, I don't want to. I have to."

Ollie held her closer and kissed the side of her temple.

"I'm so sorry, Dinah." They remained like that for a few seconds. "I can go in with you."

"No, I should go alone." Dinah raised her head to look at him. "But stay here, please."

Ollie smiled softly and kissed her again. "I am not going anywhere."

The bells rang. Children and teenagers came out to enjoy their break, oblivious to the pain making that beautiful blonde woman enter North Gotham School, where Helena Bertineli worked as a teacher.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Ollie's dark moment as killing a person comes from _The Longbow Hunters_.

**Music: Pearl Jam** _Arc_: Clark hovers upwards watching all Barbara's beloved ones dealing with her death.

I finally posted a Link to download the whole Soundtrack in my profile. Enjoy the music.


	16. Chapter 16: Memory

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

* * *

Clark was used to see corpses.

Rao, he was used to see all kinds of corpses, whole or not, and it was never easy, but when the body laying on a cold metallic bed belonged to someone he knew, it was even worse. He had never been too close to Barbara, even had had a confrontation with her when she took the Birds of Prey to Metropolis. But above all he truly admired and respected her. She had risen where she could have easily fallen. And she was loved. Dinah, Commissioner Gordon, Dick...If he could find a word superior to devastated, he might approach what they had to be feeling right now.

Morgues were so cold. He hated them. Clark took one last look at Barbara's inert face. An urge to fly back to Lois that instant and hold her forever crossed his whole body, followed by a feeling of guilt. He had talked to Barbara less than a day ago. Soon after that she had been killed. Would have they--him be able to save her? Would have it made the difference if he had tuned in her, just in case? Clark had to know.

The autopsy report was there. He knew it lied about the whereabouts, but otherwise it succinctly and concisely described the cause of death:

The body had been found face down on the bathroom's floor.

--_Bruce found Barbara lying on the Clocktower. _

Open wound on the back of her head.

--_A blow with a blunt object from the back, to take her out of her chair, where she had her sticks._ _Cowards_.

Bruises on her neck and wrists.

--_They restrained her prone so she wouldn't fight back. Even like that she fought._ _Clark, you would have listened, you could've_.

Cause of death: internal bleeding caused by a stab wound

--_Piercing her already broken spine on the lumbar area_.

By that time she was unconscious, couldn't cry for help. He would have heard her, because she would've known to call him. Clark self-rebuked sharply while he finished reading the report.

"Oh God, no..."

Clark was so distraught about what he just had read that he didn't see him standing there.

* * *

Dick had never seen Superman so taken aback, so affected. The report on his hand revealed the source of his altered mood.

"If you are looking for guilty, forget it. I'm the one to blame."

Clark turned and saw Dick. "I'm...I..."

Dick's eyes were only seeing Barbara, he didn't look at him when he talked. "You should go, I would like to be alone."

Clark bowed his head. "Of course." He passed by him and placed a hand on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Dick." Whether Dick ignored him or didn't even notice him, Clark couldn't tell. The younger man went to the body, and stood there. Clark didn't see him holding her hand and kissing it because he was already gone.

Dick was left alone one last time with Barbara. He took a chair to her side and sat in silence, one hand holding hers, the other on her belly.

* * *

_Dick arrived home sooner than he had expected. He was tired but content. Bruce and him had taken down Vinicius da Costa, an arms dealer closely tied to some covert terrorist cells stationed in several US cities, Gotham being one of them. They had handed him to the authorities with enough evidence to keep him behind bars for a long time. _

_The apartment was silent, so he guessed Barbara would be working late. _

_Then he saw a little note on the floor. It had a phone number on it, a number he recognized. Taking his cell, he dialed. After two tones, the call was cut, but while he tried again, he received a text message. It was a quote from his favourite book: _

'_He felt like a race horse yoked to a mill wheel: after two days of walking in a circle are you still a race horse? Do you still have the desire to run, to be first at the finish line? No. You have a desire for silence, rest and the __STABLE__'. _

_He was already home, so stable didn't equal house this time. Food then. Dick went to the kitchen. He opened the oven. Another note: _

'_Expecting baked bread again, I see. You're not that injured, former boy wonder. Fridge.' _

_He chuckled; when had she learnt to predict him that well?, he wondered as he opened the white door. There was a sheet of paper with a menu for two, and another post-it: _

'_Table is already set. You just need to light the candles'. _

_Dick went to the living room. A table with the food ready. His favourite pasta salad, with goat 'rolo' cheese, Spanish 'serrano' ham, prunes, nuts and strawberry jam. A bottle of wine and another of water. Beside the lighter he found another note. Again the same phone number. Again the call cut. Again a text message: _

'_Took you long enough'. _

_Dick snorted. Another message came a few seconds after. _

'_Pump up the volume' _

_Dick turned his head towards their music player. He hadn't noticed, but it was connected to a laptop, playing continuously one song. His favourite song. Their song. _

_Soon after that the door opened and he could listen to that familiar wheel sound. He smiled at her._

"_I didn't know you could be so..."_

"_Sappy?," said Barbara raising an eyebrow and smirking._

"_I was going to say romantic."_

"_Well, yeah. Blame it on the hormones." Barbara stood in front of him smiling back. Dick approached and kissed her, then took her in her arms._

"_What are you doing, Dick?"_

"_I like sappy and romantic. I'm taking advantage of your incapacitated state to have a dance with you and," he sang, "never let you go."_

"_I take it you liked the surprise."_

"_I am loving it" They both stayed dancing to the song, lost in a moment either didn't want to get out from. Unless they advanced. "You know, Babs. It is not as if the salad is going to get cool, so I was thinking, maybe..."_

_Barbara smirked. "Dessert first?"_

"_But only if you want to, I wouldn't want to spoil your dinner."_

"_You wouldn't. Besides, there is a reason I cooked salad instead of cordon-bleu."_

"_You know? I'm going to have to stop being so predictable."_

"_Why? It's fun for me."_

"_Precisely," said Dick as he carried her to their bedroom. The song kept playing. Dick saw on the bed another paper. He looked at Barbara. "Another note?"_

"_Not exactly." Dick looked again. It was an envelope._

"_Oh. I see." What he didn't see was Barbara's nervous lower-lip-biting. "Are you sending me on a mission and this is your way of sweet-talking me to do so?"_

"_No. I figured after taking da Costa down you would be up to enjoying a good rest."_

"_How do you know about that?," asked Dick turning his head to her again._

"_Because it's me, silly. Now, will you let me down?"_

"_Oh, sure I will." Dick placed Barbara on the bed, and started kissing her. His Nightwing costume was great for the aerodynamics. Not so comfy when he wanted to undress fast._

"_MMM, Dick...aren't you opening it?"_

"_Can't it wait?"_

"_I'd rather you open it now."_

"_Ok, ok. But don't go running while I'm reading it, 'kay?"_

"_Your sarcasm? Something else I don't miss when you're out." _

_Barbara saw Dick smiling at her remark while he opened the envelope. Her stomach burst with nerves, and her heart beat faster. Dick's face underwent a few changes. His smile changed into strangeness, then into worry, then into an indescribable facial expression between bewilderment, happiness and stupefaction. Barbara could still listen to the song playing._

"_B-Babs..."_

"_Have I managed to render you speechless? Maybe I can try with the Bat now," she said, trying to ease her own nerves. Humor was a great defense mechanism for her when it came to stressing situations, she had learnt it from Dinah._

"_We---you're, w-we're having a-- b--bb--" He tried, but the word didn't come out. _

_His cuteness at that very moment made Barbara love him even more. Damn, those hormones were really changing her._

"_Baby, Dick, it's called baby. And don't go babbling now with the clichés. You know very well how."_

_Still with that funny expression in his face, he looked at her. "You're calm. Why are you so calm?," he asked squinting his eyes._

"_Ok, not wanting the cliché topic didn't mean I wanted the detective back so soon. You were cute two seconds ago."_

"_Babs...," he insisted._

_Barbara finally gave in._

"_One panicking at a time is more than enough, Dick. I had my own time of panicking like two weeks ago. I'm already in the static stage."_

"_You've known for two weeks?," asked Dick perplexed._

_Barbara didn't quite know if the question was to her for not telling him sooner or to him for not having figured it out._

"_Actually three if you count when I started to suspect. Keeping that calendar of my period despite having you as a human beeper came in really handy." His expression didn't change. "I'm six weeks along."_

_A few seconds later the signal seemed to reach his brain again. "And why did...why did you wait, Babs?"_

"_I wanted to make it right, Dick. I wanted to experience the moment without missions and villains and attacks. It had to be special."_

_Dick's expression was blank. Barbara wouldn't have been able to tell the difference had he been wearing the mask._

"_Dick, a word or two would be great right now."_

_Instead of a word Barbara received a kiss. Dick kissed her with all the intensity he could give. Suddenly she felt his hand on her abdomen, and noticed that he was smiling. Kissing her and smiling at the same time. That smiling kiss and that hand on her belly suddenly felt like all that was right and good in the world._

"_So are we both happy?," said Barbara managing to break the kiss and looking at Dick._

_Dick was no longer smiling. He was grinning, he was beaming. "Full into the over static phase. Let me show you how static."_

_Neither bothered to turn off the song._

* * *

A teardrop fell on Barbara's face. Dick kissed her one last time, stood up and left.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Some references to comics, both Birds of Prey and Nightwing.

**Book reference: **Quote taken from the short tale _The Fugitive_, inside the Primo Levi's short stories compilation "_A Tranquil Star_"

**Music references:**

**Antony and The Johnsons ft. Rufus Wainwright **'What can I do?': Clark's inner thoughts at the morgue.

**Elvis Presley** '_Love me tender_': Babs' and Dick's song


	17. Chapter 17: Unsaid

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

* * *

_Jogging was a good idea. _

_After the shower I find myself more relaxed, but still needing another distraction to get me out of this slight oppression I'm feeling in the stomach. I try with a book, because if it's good enough, it'll be able to keep me from thinking about Ollie's call before Clark left. _

_Clark loves reading, he literally devours books. With the little time he has left, super speed comes in very handy. Sometimes he even reads them twice. Lucky alien of mine, I don't have the time for such a luxury. Recently he's found a new fascination for Tolstoy, brought by his personal admiration of Mahatma Gandhi. _

_Surveying through Clark's books I hope to find something easy to read. Doing that using Clark's book collection is going to be a miracle, even if I skip the XIX and XX and go directly to contemporary books. "God, Clark, can't you have something light just to pass time?". _

_If it's a popular book, it's a long novel, and right now, if it takes like fifty pages to get in the story, I won't even pass the foreword. _

_If it's a short book, it's too introspective; not my goal. _

_My eyes catch Chloe's old collection of Agatha Christie's books. I already have enough suspense today. _

_Biographies, PhD dissertations, books of medicine, physical anthropology, chemistry...I go through all of them, and when my intellect is depressed enough, I end up as usual, in front of Clark's collection of comics. Pulitzer winning material, Asian comics and several compilations of newspaper vignettes. Normally one would think is to have some light and fun read. Clark will give you a philosophical digression about the anthropological and historical importance of such cynical and satirical snippets of reality. Yes, that's Clark for you. _

_Finally, I pick up an Iranian comic, an old present from Chloe. _

_I hear the noise of the window closing when I'm finishing the second volume. _

"_Clark?" _

_There's no further sound except for the familiar turning of the curtains. Leaving the book on the sofa I go to our room. Clark is standing there. His eyes are red and swollen. _

"_Baby, what's wrong?"_

* * *

_I don't have the courage to move, I don't even know how I've managed to get home. I hear Lois calling me as I close the curtains, but I don't want to go, I want to stay here, in the dark. I know she's been worried, and the way she looks at me when she sees my eyes just makes me want to tell her that everything's alright. But it's not. Rao, everything's just not right. _

"_Baby, what's wrong?" _

_How can I tell her? What can I tell her? I just stay there, I feel like a stray dog found by a good soul, but not knowing what to do. Thankfully Lois knows exactly what to do. There are no words said, no words needed. She comes to me. I close my eyes and let her hands touch my face. That's when I can't hold it any longer and I break, and I let Lois hold me hoping she'll be able to mend me._

_

* * *

_

_Clark can't talk. It hurts like a thousand blows to see his pain. He closes his eyes when he feels my touch. My hand suddenly notices a tear, and I hold him in my arms, I hold him as tight as I can, not letting him go. He doesn't want me to let go, because as I feel his body shaking while he cries, he holds on to me, and all I can do is giving him my love hoping I will be able to take some of his pain away._

_

* * *

_

_I left the computer working all day off-line, so there was no chance of anybody tracing it. I've been trying to contact Barbara and Ollie, but neither of them is picking up. _

_I've been out most of the day, and when I come back, I see the decryption is incomplete. Figures, Barbara was using her own system. At least my computer's still alive. Luckily I still have the old laptop to check my e-mail, but first I go to my bedroom. I forced myself too much in the gym and my stump is feeling sore, so I take the prosthetic leg off and use the wheelchair. I've done enough exercise for the day. I fix myself a cup of tea and open the laptop. There is an e-mail from Ollie, and I open it to find just a link. A link leading me to Gotham's Gazette front page._

"_Oh God, no. Nonononononono..."_

_The wheelchair. I have to get out of the wheelchair, it suddenly feels as if it burns. I stand up as fast as I can, but I stumble and fall. Swearing, I manage to get up, and jumping on my leg I go to get my crutches and my coat. It's raining outside, but I don't care, I have to get out. _

Opening her door, Ella left her small apartment, leaving the screen of her laptop showing the news of Barbara Gordon's murder.

* * *

Gotham greeted the last day of the month with sunshine.

Not enough to get into the people congregated before the dark coffin. James Gordon, Dick Grayson, Dinah Lance and her husband Oliver Queen, Helena Bertineli and Jason Bard. The only ones allowed in to avoid compromising Barbara's identity. There were also several policemen and other friends of Gotham City's commissioner.

Barbara's will was to be cremated, her ashes given to the three most important people in her life: her father, her boyfriend and her best friend. Before that, they had a small service held in Gotham's cemetery.

Not far from there, a shadow landed on the building Gothamites called the Clocktower. Bruce had not allowed himself to go to the funeral. Even if his public relationship with Dick Grayson would explain his presence there, he didn't feel like playing the role.

The silence inside the tower hurt. Her working space, hidden from the police visit the previous day, remained untouched; all her equipment broken by the attackers, by her murderers; the pool of dried blood still staining the floor.

It had been a job done by professionals; they had left no fingerprints, no evidence for him to follow. He only had the information she had stolen, paying the highest price of all for it, a price not worth paying, not ever. If she was following a lead as a personal request from Clark and that is what killed her, he would pay.

Bruce's eyes caught something on the floor, under the table. He kneeled and reached for it. A bitter smile drew on his face as he held the small Batgirl doll. He took the white rose he was carrying on his belt and placed it on the spot where he had found Barbara's lifeless body. Then took the doll and left as silently as he had arrived.

* * *

**Author's notes: **as usual, hope you enjoyed. As I said in the two previous chapters, I already posted in my profile a link to download the soundtrack of the fic.

**Comic references: **I used many books and comics to that small paragraph of Lois looking for a read to evade her mind. The Pulitzer winning comic is "_Maus_", By **Art Spiegelman**. The Iranian comic finally chosen by Lois is "_Persepolis_", by **Marjane Satrapi** (highly recommended if you haven't read it).

**Music references: **Following the title of the chapter, both tracks used are instrumental.

The Lois/Clark scenes were written with **Michael Brook** "_Best Unsaid_" constantly playing on my ipod.

The piece selected for Barbara's service is an instrumental piece with just violin and piano: **Arvo Pärt **"_Spiegel Im Spiegel_"


	18. Chapter 18: Business

**Disclaimer: **not mine

* * *

Clark had called in sick. It was something he did from time to time, to keep up appearances. That, losing the train at least twice a week whenever he wasn't supposed to go to the Planet with Lois and other charades were also part of his way of protecting his identity. But today he didn't want to go to work. Barbara's death and the painful and fiercely sad circumstances around it were a constant blow in his conscience. And he couldn't shake away the feeling that Lex was somehow behind it. Would knowing what he had taken away even flip a switch in his psychotic mind? He doubted it.

Lois had reluctantly left for the Planet. She hated seeing him affected like that, but this time he couldn't share all the facts. Most of all not after Ollie's call first thing in the morning telling him his plans over the situation. He looked at his watch, it was nearly five thirty. Last night they had both decided that they would go to Smallville for a visit. Smallville was their beginning, their anchor, something they both needed sometimes.

Lois would take the car and go directly after lunch. As long as they let her listen to her music, she didn't mind driving long distances, and that way she had her own means of going back to Metropolis in case Clark had to leave unexpectedly.

* * *

Bruce entered directly through the cave. He wanted to get started with the decryption as well as contacting Barbara's second security source. As soon as they gathered the information and put the pieces back together, he would have a path to follow towards her murderers. Alfred came down the stairs.

"Master Bruce, I figured you'd be here. You have a visit waiting in the manor."

"Tell them I'm not here."

"It's Mr. Oliver Queen, sir. I believe it has something to do with Miss Gordon's identity."

Bruce breathed deeply. "Bring him down, Alfred."

"Very well, sir."

While Alfred went up for Ollie, Bruce started decrypting.

Five minutes later, Oliver Queen came down the stairs.

"Figured you wouldn't change the decoration," said Ollie while looking at his surroundings.

Bruce didn't bother to turn.

"What do you want?," he asked in his usual dry tone.

"You are a League member, Bruce. I need to know if you are severing your ties with us."

"Sever? That's a harsh word coming from you."

"Am I wrong?"

Bruce finally turned. "No."

"I hope it is temporary."

"We'll see," he said. Ollie didn't move. "Anything else?"

"Oracle. There were very few people who knew her real identity, even inside the League. Barbara cannot be compromised, it would place more people in danger than we want, and Oracle is too important as an asset, so as far as the world is concerned, she's alive. I've already started the transfer protocol. Helena is responsible for the Birds now, it is up to her whether she wants to keep them active or not. I have extended an offer for them to join the League if they wish not to work solo, or at least for a transitional period until everyone is adjusted. As for the League, Barbara had signed a pre-contract, accepting to work with us on a more permanent basis. I don't know if you were aware of that."

"No."

"The contract will remain the same."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because I want to keep you informed, Bruce, even if you don't give a shit about any of it. The League is important, what we do is important. I'm telling you because I want you to know how things are done here. And I'm telling you because I want you to know I care and I will protect Barbara's identity, as well as the new Oracle's."

Bruce stared blankly at him. "Is that all?"

Ollie clenched his fists, but opted to keep the white flag waving. "Yes."

"Fine." Bruce turned back to the computer.

"Don't worry, I'll let myself out," said Ollie as he turned to leave the cave.

Bruce stared at the screen as the computer worked. He didn't realize his hand had been holding Barbara's doll the whole time. Squeezing it lightly one last time, he carefully placed it on the table by the keyboard.

* * *

Once out, Ollie took his phone and called Clark again. Superman being one of the founding members of the League who did know Barbara's identity, he had to be informed. Plus a friend right now wouldn't be bad. He had set up the jet to take Dinah home while he organized everything, then he would go back to Star City, hopefully before this dreadful day ended. Clark finally picked up the phone.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Developing a serious case of bat phobia. I'm just outside his lair," said Ollie.

"So, you're doing it?"

"It's already done, Clark, and it looks like it was going to happen anyway."

"What do you mean?," asked Clark.

"Look Clark, I've been the whole day either on the phone, either trying to make Dinah feel better, either talking to a frikkin' iceman. I'm a little frustrated. Can't we talk face to face?" The line went dead. "Clark? Clark, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Ollie." Ollie looked up to see Superman landing in front of him.

"Man, that has to be a new record."

"I've been practicing. So tell me."

"Apparently Barbara had contacted Ella not long ago as back-up help. She was already starting to get ready."

"They were in contact?," asked a surprised Clark.

"They knew each other, remember? Gotham, 2012?"

"That's not what I'm asking, Ollie."

"Yes, they were friends. I thought you knew."

"I made certain promises and I kept them, hard as they were. Go on."

Ollie's face turned somber. "Barbara's autopsy revealed--"

"I read it."

Neither of them wanted to talk about the baby. It was heartbreaking.

"She was going to take it easy, Clark. She had planned for Ella to start working with her towards her third trimester, and to take over for her to have maternity leave. Then she was planning on having both working together. Ella had been supporting systems for a few missions in Europe. Barbara trusted her."

"And now you're turning Ella into Oracle?," asked Clark.

Ollie didn't have to be a genius to know Clark didn't like the idea. "She is aware of it, you know? Ella's a big girl."

"It's dangerous, Ollie," said Clark in a patronizing tone.

"Yeah, I noticed, Clark. A woman is dead."

Clark breathed. His friendship with Ollie was solid but conflicted. They didn't always see eye to eye, and that had taken them to the limit on more than one occasion.

"Look, I am not saying what you should or shouldn't do--"

"Good, because last time I checked, I was the one leading the League."

Clark softened his tone for the sake of the conversation. He was the only one of them able to do it anyway. "But can't you give it some time?"

His softened approach worked, as usual, and Ollie's answer, while still being in disagreement with his own wish, was reasonably elaborated.

"We don't have time," he said looking at Clark. "Oracle was not Barbara Gordon the person, Clark. She created something above her, she built a reputation, a role. Heroes trust her, the bad guys fear her. If the word comes out that Oracle is dead, and that the daughter of Commissioner Gordon was the woman behind the curtain, we may find ourselves dealing with far too much." Clark looked down. "Clark, right now I would rather be home holding my wife, but I know I have to do this, and it has to be done now. I know you don't like it, but you're going to have to deal with it."

Yes. As much as it bothered him, Clark knew he was right.

"Do you want me to take you to Star City?," he finally said.

"No, go home," said a now softer Ollie. "From what I read in the press, you've got your own drama to deal with. And be careful with Lex on that front. It doesn't look good either."

"I will. We will be in Smallville, but call me if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

_Gotham City Hospital. Traction and Physiotherapy wing._

_June, 2012._

_Ella held her thigh, wondering what the hell had she done to her physical therapist. She'd done well with the old prosthetic, she didn't understand why Ollie had insisted on trying a new modern design if it meant going again through all this, as renowned as Gotham's Hospital was at this specific physiotherapy. They had built up a table from hell. This preprosthetic program was killing her. Sitting on her chair, she massaged the stump in a weak attempt to make the pain go away._

"_Looks like it hurts." _

_Ella looked up. She'd thought she was alone, and now she was sharing the room with a young woman sitting on a wheelchair. Redhead, yellow colored glasses and a kind smile. The movement of her upper body told Ella she was a paraplegic, and the absence of handles on the chair showed her that she was a strong willed paraplegic. Suddenly her self-pity seemed ridiculous. _

"_I'm still trying to get used to it," said Ella while rubbing her stump and trying not to give away the fact that she was complaining about a freaking leg when that woman could not walk._

"_It takes time, but you seem to be doing good."_

"_Not that good," she said smiling. Then she opted for a direct approach. "What happened?"_

"_A shot on a bad place," said the woman. "And you?"_

_Trying to get rid of her shame for her shallowness, Ella managed to answer. "A-- car accident."_

"_I see. I'm Barbara, by the way," she said extending her hand. "Barbara Gordon."_

"_Ella." She paused and shook the redhead's hand. "Ella Hunt."_

_

* * *

_

The ringing of the phone got Ella out of the walk down memory lane. She looked at the clock. Half past one, and she wasn't asleep.

"Oliver."

"Hey, I'm sorry for the time. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Actually you didn't. Why the late hour?"

"Busy day."

Ella felt stupid for having asked. "I'm sorry, Ollie, I--"

"Don't worry, I know."

"I would've liked to be there," she said.

"You and I both know that it wouldn't have been a wise idea, Ella," said Ollie.

"I know, but still...," she sighed. "Anyway, I don't suppose you're making a social call, right?"

"I'm afraid I'm not. I called a meeting today. Things don't look too good among the ones who knew her identity. As for the rest, you know the drill. Oracle is alive and nothing has changed. Luckily for you her upcoming schedule was mission lite, so you shouldn't have a lot of trouble catching up."

"I estimate around two days with sleep deprivation."

"Are you still intending to go back to Gotham?"

"I'll send you an e-mail tomorrow with my flight schedule."

"You know you don't have to."

"I know, but you know I'm doing it, right?"

"Right," said Ollie. "You will have your old apartment, I'll make the arrangements."

"Thank you."

"Guess will be seeing again soon then."

"Soon. Good-bye, Ollie."

"Night, Ella."

Ella hung up the phone and tried to sleep, even if for a few hours, before her life made a U-turn once again.

* * *

**Author's notes: **hope you enjoyed. Seven chapters + two epilogues to go.


	19. Chapter 19: Gone

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine

**Warning: **Language

* * *

Clark slowed down his speed while flying back to Metropolis, hoping to find some trouble to occupy his mind, but the flight was awfully quiet. He would've given anything for a distraction. But no. Today was bound to be peaceful. Once home, he went to the studio to finish his article. He sat in front of the open file for a few minutes. Not a single word was typed. Closing his eyes, he placed his glasses on the desk and took his cell. She picked up at the third tone. "Hey, hon."

"Clark, baby. How are you?"

"I'm fine," he lied. "I'm home, trying to finish my article before going to Smallville." He smiled bitterly. "It seems my muses don't agree with my plans."

"Sweetie, you're not ok." Ok, so he hadn't lied. He had just tried. "You sound really sad, Clark." And apparently he still was a terrible liar.

"It's-- I can't tell you everything, Lo. I'm sorry, I just--"

"Hey, I know, hon. I'm not pushing it."

Lois' soothing tone tried to ease the weigh of what to him was nothing but yet another lie.

"But it bothers you," he said.

"It is like going back to the beginning, with you calling me Miss Lane through the phone and I trying to find the correct words without knowing if I was doing it."

"You said everything I needed to hear," said Clark lovingly through the phone. "It's just been a hard day. The woman that died..."

"Barbara Gordon. I read about it in the Gotham Gazette, Clark. It was horrible."

"The press left out some details, Lo. It was--" The lump in his throat was growing. Noticing it and not being the one able to be there in just a second to hold and support him, Lois intentionally diverted the conversation slightly.

"She was the daughter of commissioner Gordon. Bruce knew her?"

"Yes." And he was going to want to kill him when he found out he was likely to be blamed for her death. "She was also close friends with Dinah. Apparently their parents had worked together and they both met when they were kids."

_--Good work on the lying department, Clark._

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. How is she?," asked Lois.

"Not doing very good. She went back to Star City after the funeral, Ollie will be joining her soon, he had to...tie some loose ends. Where are you now?"

"Barn."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, ok?"

"Love you."

"Love you too, Lo."

Lois hung up and looked at the boxes. There was a vinyl player and a box with some LPs. She took the one she had bought and looked at it for a moment.

"Another year without you, Chlo."

* * *

_Metropolis General. Intensive Care Unit. May 29th, 2009._

_Lois hated hospitals. She hated them. They hardly ever brought good news. And these past weeks had been hell. She had gone back to her time ready to beat the crap out of Tess for playing with alien orbs and magical rings when she realized all hell had broken loose. Clark was at the Planet, he looked as if he had seen a ghost, running towards her and hugging her while babbling about him and Chloe thinking she was dead. They had found Chloe? Clark's face had changed, he didn't know how to explain. Before she knew it, she was rushing to the hospital with him. _

_Chloe was in critical condition, with severe trauma and internal bleeding. She was still in surgery when she got there. She was unconscious the first night, and had to be rushed into the OR at three in the morning again. She was hemorrhaging, her bladder was damaged. The second surgery had been a success. Clark had offered to stay with her while Lois called uncle Gabriel and had some rest. _

_After calling Chloe's father, she had taken a shower and managed to sleep a few hours afterwards. When she woke up, she opened her wardrobe to change. Stored in the top shelf, she saw the vinyl player she had bought, wrapped and ready to be given to its owner. _

_When she got back to the hospital some of the apprehension she was feeling vanished when she saw her cousin awake. _

_Chloe was talking to Clark. He looked sad. She would've sworn she saw a tear going down his face. Clark looked and saw her. He kissed Chloe and went out. _

"_Clark, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," he said, trying to smile._

"_I saw your face," said Lois.  _

"_Chloe wants to talk to you. She needs a few more surgeries and they are inducing a coma for the recovery," said Clark._

"_But she's going to be fine, right?"_

"_Lo, she's awake, go to her. I'll be outside."_

_Lois entered the room. All the noises coming from the machines were a little annoying, but as long as they beeped, that meant Chloe was there with them. "Hey, baby."_

_Chloe cocked her head and when she saw her cousin. _

_Lois loved that smile. The brightest of the family and probably half Kansas._

"_Lo, you're here." _

_Lois hugged her softly, careful not to hurt Chloe even more._

"_We couldn't find you, we-- where were you?"_

_Lois smiled and caressed her cheek. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Chloe chuckled at the comment, wincing in pain. Lois refrained herself from melodrama and placed all the defense mechanisms learnt during her mother's convalescences at the hospital. Forcing a smile, she talked. "You know what, couz? we'll talk about everything when you're better, ok?," said Lois, fighting against that traitorous tear defying her. _

_Chloe gave her one of her smiles again. "Yeah."_

"_You know? I have something for you."_

"_You already bought me a present?"_

"_Kind of kept a present from you."_

"_You're weird."_

"_I'm one of a kind, little cousin."_

_Chloe's face turned serious. "Lo, I--"_

_Lois cut her, holding her hand to make Chloe look at her. "Honey," she said placing her other hand on Chloe's forehead, "you're getting out of this, and before you know it we'll be going out to celebrate, and we'll...we'll go dancing, and jogging, and--"_

"_Lo, I don't think I'll--"_

"_Yes." Lois looked at her intently. "You will."_

"_You're truly one of a kind."_

"_You better believe it."_

_Outside, Clark could see both young women looking at each other, Lois the ever caring big cousin, almost sister, always protective of her. Chloe, his best friend, and the one person he had put in direct danger too many times. _

"_So, when are they putting you to sleep?," finally asked Lois._

"_Soon, I guess. I was kind of hoping you'd be here," said Chloe biting her lower lip._

"_Of course I will, sweetie. I won't go anywhere."_

"_Good. Did you call my father?"_

"_Yes. He'll be here tonight." Chloe's face turned teary. "Hey, baby."_

"_I'm sorry, Lo, I'm sorry."_

_Lois hugged her. "You don't have to be sorry for anything, sweetie. You just have to get yourself right, ok?"_

"_I love you, Lo."_

"_Love you too." A knock on the door interrupted their moment. A doctor and a nurse where there._

"_Miss Sullivan, are you ready?"_

_Lois cleared the tears on her cousin's face. _

"_I guess I am now."_

"_You can stay with her if you like," said the doctor._

"_I'd like to."_

_The nurse moved a chair by Chloe's right side. Smiling, she addressed Lois. "You can sit here, the doctor will be working on the other side."_

"_Thanks." _

_Lois hated hospitals, but she had always been fond of nurses. She had never found a single nurse without a smile or a gentle word, or just a light mood to ease the pain. Nurses where her only warm memory from her time at the hospital when her mother was dying. _

_While the doctor introduced the thiopental into Chloe's vial, she held her hand._

"_Lo?" She was staring to fade. "About that present?"_

_Lois chuckled, and held her hand tighter. "You are going to love it." _

_Chloe smiled one last time as her eyes closed._

"_She's asleep now," said the nurse. _

"_We would like to check her vitals, make sure she's stabilized. Would you mind leaving for a minute?," asked the doctor._

"_Of course." _

_Lois stood up and went out. Clark was waiting for her, with his apologetic trademark smile._

"_How're you holding up?"_

"_She's going to be fine, Clark. I'm fine," said Lois playing her strong self out. "Come on, Smallville, buy me a coffee."_

_They started walking towards the exit, when suddenly she heard a long beep. _

_Everything happened in seconds. _

_Other doctors and nurses rushed into the corridor, running on the opposite direction. By the time Lois saw where they were going it was too late for Clark to hold her. They closed the door, but she saw the paddles and the flat line not changing. Clark stood behind her all the time, holding her, tighter by each desperate cry calling Chloe's name. But the damned fucking flat line didn't change. The continuous beeping sound of the machine didn't start beeping at intervals. It stopped when the nurse, now with a somber expression, turned the machine off._

"_No." _

_Clark let her go, and Lois entered the room, not even hearing the doctor saying he was sorry. Her tears blurred her vision, but she directed it nonetheless towards her cousin's closed eyes. _

"_Chloe? Chloe, wake up. Chloe, please, I can't lose you. Please, honey, please, don't go." _

_Clark's heart ached that day. For Chloe, for Lois, for their family, for him. Lois cried over her cousin's battered body, holding on to her hand as if to dear life. Clark entered and placed his hand on Lois' back. "Lo..."_

"_I didn't get to tell her, Clark."_

"_Tell her?"_

"_Her present. She would've loved it."_

"You would've loved it, Chlo." Lois placed the vinyl on the box, switched off the lights and went back to the house.

* * *

Normally, Ollie felt happy whenever he got back to Star City. California was still one of his favourite places to live. But tonight would not be one of those times. He opened the door slowly in case Dinah was asleep, but as soon as he saw the light on the kitchen he knew she was awake. Dinah was sitting on a chair, a small object in her hands.

"Hey." He stood leaning on the doorframe until Dinah acknowledged his presence, although didn't really address him when she talked. Her eyes were fixed on that tiny thing, looking like a bird shaped earring.

"This is the first communication unit she gave me. She wanted me to keep it because it was actually one of the few I managed not to lose or break." Ollie walked and sat by her side. "Even if we didn't see each other in weeks, we were always in contact. Even when I left, she was there." Ollie took her hand and kissed it. Then hugged her and let her get it all out. "Even when I left the Birds she was there. Now..."

"Shhh. Oh, babe..."

"Now I don't know what to do with that void, Ollie. I just don't--"

"I'm so sorry, Dinah."

"The funeral was almost surreal. I was standing there, but it was as if it wasn't really happening. And now I'm here, with an earring and an urn. And I still don't feel all of it, Ollie. I don't feel all the pain I should be feeling right now. Hell, she scared the hell out of me more than once, but she always came back, she always pulled through. I talked to Dick, but I just didn't know what to say. What he's lost..." Dinah buried her face in her hands. "Oh, God, Ollie, all he has lost..."

"I know, babe."

"And yesterday we were talking about babies while having sex and--this is so fucking unfair, Ollie, so unfair."

"Dinah, look at me." Ollie cupped her face with his hands. Her eyes were filled with tears again. "Don't blame yourself for this, please. Don't do it."

"I was thinking of all the choices she made through her life, about how she saved my life, in more than one way. And I just don't know how to deal with all this, Ollie, I just don't know."

"You will find your way. And I'll be with you all the time, for whenever you need me."

"I need you now."

"I won't let you down this time Dinah, I promise." He held her close. "I won't let you down."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **most I found out about induced comas was related to brain injuries, not to other body parts being harmed. Despite this, I remembered the end of Oliver Stone's _WTC_, where one of the main characters, don't remember if Nicholas Cage's or the other's, with severe injuries, was induced a coma in order to pull through the surgeries and recovering, so I guess Chloe's case can be legit.

Hope you enjoyed.

**Music info: **Not completely as a song used for its lyrics. The flashback scene at the hospital ran in my head in images, and the moment when Lois listens to the monitor's flatlining beep, I saw it in a video-clip-y way. The song '_No alarms_' by **Radiohead** went with it.


	20. Chapter 20: Cope

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Warnings: **Spoilers from Alan Moore's _The killing Joke_...1988...ok, not a spoiler _per se_, but if you haven't read it, it's a recommendation.

* * *

Smallville had many good things for Lois, like thick wooden shutters on bedrooms. However, the rooster was not one of them.

"Of all the extinguished species, why couldn't that evil bird be one of them?"

"Because despite your hate towards them, they are actually needed. And domestic animals don't disappear, they are a human creation."

"Oh the wise alien has spoken."

Clark held her close and kissed her. "Good morning."

"Morning hasn't even arrived, Clark. That evildoer knows I'm here and started singing way before its time."

"Well, I'm glad to see your irony didn't go to sleep. And now that you are awake, and we still have plenty of time before..." Clark's hand drew a circle around Lois' belly.

"The things you will do to save a rooster's life."

"Devoted for truth and justice."

"Oh, so now _they_ have a name," said Lois raising an eyebrow while looking at herself. "I wonder about the American way."

"I'll show you about that too," said Clark as he drew his hand downwards Lois' body.

* * *

Martha Kent was cleaning her mug on the sink when her son and Lois came down the stairs.

"Morning ma," said Clark while he kissed her.

"Good morning Martha."

"You slept well?"

"The rooster woke me up."

"Oh, but it stopped singing like two hours-- never mind."

Martha left the kitchen, and Lois snorted while Clark blushed.

"Lo, you're evil," he whispered in her ear.

Lois rolled her eyes. "As if your mom were silly or deaf. She's having as much fun at your blushing as I am right now."

Martha's voice was heard from outside. "I left you more food on the fridge, sweetie, in case you need the extra calories."

"See?"

"I wonder where that newfound sarcasm comes from. I think my mom's spending way too much time with you."

"I told you once, Clark. Your mother is the coolest. Now, let's have breakfast. You do make me hungry like a starving dog."

"Lo, will you stop it?"

"Your face matches your cape right now, flyboy."

* * *

Star City had amazing sunsets. Ollie loved the way the sun dived into the sea and the orange tones it left on the sky. On stormy days the color display was even more intense.

His favourite dawns were the ones shared with Dinah in their bed. Ollie looked at her. She had finally managed to get some sleep. He wished that morning would not end. Softly, careful not to wake her up, he planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," replied Dinah in the same hushed tone, and slowly opened her eyes. They didn't have blinds in their bedroom, both were such heavy sleepers that the light didn't wake them up, so the daylight was already filling the room.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep, Ollie. I was just dodging reality. It's nice here."

"Hey, come here, let me hug you to make some reality worth not dodging."

Ollie took her in his embrace and Dinah just immersed herself in it.

"Ollie, I wanted to tell you something." Ollie hummed. "The way you managed the Oracle situation."

"Dinah, you don't have to--"

"I want to. I need to talk about it. I think you did right. It's going to get big, and with some collateral consequences, but it was necessary."

"Yeah. There's one pissed off member already."

"Didn't expect anything else from him. But this is not the only thing I wanted to tell you."

"Sorry. Go on."

"I am well aware of Oracle's importance and dimension. It was Babs' creation, but in the end it transcended her, and she knew it. I know it. But I don't want to deal with it Ollie. I support you, but right now I need to mourn and grief for her. It's the only way I can cope, I can move on. I'm stepping out of the League for a while." Dinah turned to look at him. "Do you understand it?"

Ollie kissed her. "I do, babe. But I thought you'd want to lead the League team I'm going to send after her killers and Luthor."

"No, Ollie you can't do that."

"Dinah, I can't just let this go, I thought you--"

"Ollie, we are talking about involving the Justice League in the death of a civilian, daughter of the one person Batman is acknowledged to have ties to. You can't turn the League into a means for a personal vendetta, because that is how it will look. We don't want the wrong people asking the right questions on this one, Ollie. Babs gave us the lead on Luthor's trail. Keep the League in that one, and if it ends up taking you to Barbara, deal with it then."

"Dinah, is that the real reason you're stepping aside? Sweetie, if you're going after them yourself--," said Ollie, fearing an anger outburst from Dinah.

"For years I wanted a face to face with the Joker, for what he did to Barbara. Then it was her who showed me that it wasn't the way, even as tempted as she had been when she faced her own Torquemada again. Even as tempted as she still was to shove a gun down his throat after he hurt her that last time."

"I remember you telling me about Babs' hermetic behavior then."

Dinah nodded. "She focused on the Syndicate instead of talking."

"Sweetie, I don't think she ever got over him," said Ollie.

"She didn't, Ollie. She hated him, and even if she was not capable of killing, not even him, sometimes she felt as if in the end, it all came down to that chair."

"Then I'm afraid I'm lost here, hon."

"She knew hate and murder were not the way because she had a compass in her Dad. She wouldn't talk to me about the fight with the Joker at Platinum falls, but she had told me once about the night she had been shot." Ollie listened. Nobody but Bruce, Barbara and James Gordon knew what had really happened that fateful night. And the person who had lost the most had shared it with Dinah.

"Even in the midst of the chaos, confusion and searing pain, she had managed to press her hands on the wound, trying to save her life. All she could think, whenever she could focus, was about her dad. All she could think of when Bruce woke her up in the hospital was her dad."

"He had been kidnapped by the Joker," Ollie remembered.

"And taken to an abandoned fair. He showed him photos of Babs, Ollie. He had stripped her of her clothes and taken pictures of her, hurting and bleeding on the floor, naked. He wanted to crush him emotionally, he wanted him to go mad." Ollie swallowed hard. "But he didn't succeed," said Dinah softly smiling. "By the time Bruce got to him and offered to wait until the police arrived, Commissioner Gordon told him to go after him."

"I remember the Joker was arrested that night."

"James Gordon had told Bruce to do it by the book. To do it his way, to prove the bastard that their way worked. He didn't want revenge, he wanted justice. Even after what he and Barbara had been put through. Hell, at that time he didn't even know if she was alive. Babs admired her father more than any super hero in the world, because he did what she couldn't do: he overcame hate. He was her compass to keep herself balanced." Dinah paused before talking again. "I am not going to stain her memory with revenge, Ollie. Neither will I let you, Bruce or Dick if you try."

Ollie knew it wasn't a threat. They had both lived their own personal hell those years back in Seattle, she just didn't want revenge to rule their lives again. "Babe, look at me." Dinah raised her eyes. "All the things you've just said, about Babs and her dad. You are my anchor Dinah, you keep me grounded, you keep me from falling. You are my compass, and I promise you I will never go back to that wasted life, ever again. I love you too much."

"Ollie, I--"

Her words were cut by his love. Love gave them strength. Strength filled them with hope.

The morning sun bathed their naked bodies through their blindless window.

* * *

**Author's notes: **As said, references to the comic _'The Killing Joke'_, a classicby** Alan Moore. **Also**Birds of Prey** used as source (Babs dealing with her last encounter with the Joker) and reference again from **_Green Arrow: __The Longbow Hunters._ **

**Music info: ****PJ Harvey & John Parish** '_Cracks in the canvas_': Ollie/Dinah's scene.


	21. Chapter 21: Agendas

**Disclaimer: **not mine

* * *

Lex was spending the morning working on his office. He had a busy political agenda coming up. He was satisfied; minor contingencies aside, the week had not been that bad, after all.

He had read the news: Cat Grant's interview with Lois Lane, apology included, had been celebrated with champagne. Lois had placed the noose on her neck all by herself and he had enjoyed every word of that interview. Now Lois would have to be careful next time, if her paper allowed her to be in another rally.

With Lois out of play and Clark too scared to confront him in case he popped out the big secret, he doubted there would be any problems coming from the press. Nevertheless, the campaign act had served its purpose: he was on the spotlight, and all concerns of the press would be his lust for power.

He smiled to himself. Let them think he really cared about political power, that the White House was a goal, not just a means to an end.

He turned his attention towards more important matters. The subject was stable and safe in the new location. So far, the plan was intact. News from Gotham were not bad either. It seemed as if whoever found the body fed the press with a fake story. A tragic death striking the head of Gotham's police department. Some payback, it seemed. So, let them think that. His team had informed him that every evidence was wiped out, and whatever information she might had uploaded was gone; all hardware had been damaged beyond repair. Nothing would tie him to the crime, and no trace would be followed.

Good.

He hated loose ends.

* * *

Dead ends. All Bruce could find were dead ends. He hadn't finished decrypting the information sent by Barbara and still had no lead to follow, only a few hunches to direct his research. That guilt he saw on his face. It came from somewhere.

Bruce checked his monitor again. Still a few hours left to access the data. Then his eyes focused on something else. A reflection on the screen. Someone had entered the cave.  "Found anything?"

Bruce turned his head. Dick's tone unveiled his impatience. He was not in control.

"Go home, Dick. Get some rest."

"It doesn't feel like home anymore," he said with his broken husky voice.

Bruce looked at Dick in silence. Whatever words he said to him the day he lost his parents were not going to work now.

"I'll have Alfred prepare your old room," he said, bowing his head in a nod.

"I don't want to sleep, Bruce, I want to take them down."

"You won't do anything now, Dick, you're too emotionally attached. Go get some rest. You have to be ready for when I need you."

Deep inside, Dick knew he was right. He was always right. Always the cool head to think straight. However, there was something else concerning him. "I heard Green Arrow has someone in reserve. I don't think bringing a new Oracle is wise," said Dick.

"Actually, it is the only wise thing the archer has done lately. As painful as it is for you, Oracle is too important to disappear, and her identity must be preserved."

"Is this person getting protection?"

"That is not my concern right now. Ask Oliver."

"I'm asking you, Bruce. Who is the new Oracle?"

"I don't know."

"Liar." Dick remained there for a few seconds. Then turned and started going up the stairs.

"I'm not the only one holding the truth here, Dick." Dick stooped dead on his tracks. "Why wasn't I informed of her condition?" The younger man avoided his gaze, not turning his back. Whether it was to hide his contained rage or his pain, Bruce didn't know.

Dick's shoulders stiffened for a second "You were not her father, Bruce," said Dick. "And would have that changed things?"

There was an uncomfortable silence between them before Bruce answered.

"I would have reinstated surveillance on her."

Somewhere deep inside, Dick found the strength to chuckle at that remark. Bruce would never change. "As if monitoring her the first time worked. She wasn't your responsibility, Bruce. I should've been there. Not you."

"I'm always here, this is my city. And I anticipated this scenario. I had a surveillance system installed in your house before I sold it to you to be activated when the time came."

"You're unbelievable Bruce," said Dick shaking his head in disbelief.

Another silent pause filled the cave. Bruce saw Dick taking another step towards the exit. Then he stopped and turned. Now Bruce could see his face, and it wasn't rage he had been hiding from him. It was devastation and pain.

Dick's voice came softly through his sore throat. "There was a reason you didn't know, Bruce. Barbara wanted to tell you personally. Here, in the batcave, with your costume on." A bitter smile on his face, Dick found the strength once more to beat the lump on his throat. "She had this crazy idea of making Batman smile, if only for once."

Dick looked into Bruce's eyes, trying to see something. A dent on his impenetrable mask, a hint of emotion under all that darkness. Instead he got his blank stare looking back at him.

That look he usually admired and respected, today was like a dagger through his heart. Emotionally defeated, he turned to leave.

"Dick."

This time he didn't look back.

"Barbara was right. I would have smiled."

Bruce didn't see him, but Dick's facial muscles tensed, making whatever movements his brain ordered them to hold back his tears. His lump throat hardly contained, he said one last thing before leaving.

"Had it been a girl, she wanted to call her like your mother."

Barbara never made it to see him smile behind his cowl. For that he would grief for a long time. The fact that she wouldn't see him at that moment, crying like he hadn't done in decades, would maybe lessen that pain some day.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Even if there's a reference in chapter 1 in the scene between Babs and Dick where she says that she's taking measures to take it slow (now we know it's because of her pregnancy) and those measures are to have Ella working with her, I concluded that as professional as Babs is, she would not reveal Ella's identity, not even to Dick, unless Ella wanted her to. So Dick does not know Ella.

Keep enjoying the story, and thanks for reading and for the reviews.


	22. Chapter 22: Connection

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

* * *

Being with Clark on the car was weird, uncommon, rare; almost exotic. And incredibly frustrating.

"Honey, aren't you going a bit fast?"

"I would like to arrive to Metropolis today, Clark. And right now? I'm tempted to throw you out of the window. Will you shut it already?"

"Ok, ok. No more protesting about your _excessive_ speed," said Clark raising his hands capitulating.

"Fine."

A short silence.

"Can we talk about the excessive volume then?"

"Clark!" said Lois smacking his arm with her right hand.

"What? It's loud."

Lois rolled her eyes. "You can't listen to Led Zeppelin low, Clark. This stuff is classic."

"Well, I will thank then that you forgot your Whitesnake anthology home."

"What I don't understand is why are you in the car with me when _you_ know me behind the wheel, when _you_ know me and music, and when _you_ know me having _you_ as copilot."

"Because I'm hoping that someday you'll change. I believe in miracles, you know?"

"That one's on the other play list, sweetie," she said smiling.

"Oh, now you're 'sarcastic Lois'," said Clark chuckling. Then he caressed her face. "It's good to have you back, Lo."

Lois took his hand and kissed it. The only woman he had known with the habit of kissing a man's hand as a way of showing her love. He loved her, it couldn't be any other way. Once the song ended, she turned down the volume.

"This Smallville break has been blissful, Clark," said Lois with her eyes fixed on the road.

"You're right. We both needed it. So what are you going to do when you get back?"

"I'm forcing you to go to work with me, for a change, and we're gonna get started with the story."

"Mad-dog Lane strikes back."

"I'm actually thinking about getting an upgrade on that one."

"Really?"

"Rottweiler. What do you think?"

"As long as you don't call me poodle again, I'm ok with it."

Lois snorted. "You're more like a golden retriever, sweetie. That day I was just being purposely sappy."

Clark chuckled at the memory. "You called me muffing."

"I still remember Ollie's face," said Lois smiling.

"You know...we haven't gone back to that--or other store like that."

"Good try, Mister. Fifth already?"

"Sixth, actually. You were drunk on the fifth one, you just don't remember."

Lois snorted, then chuckled, then burst into laugh.

"What?," asked Clark.

Lois couldn't control her laugh as she spoke. "Even drunk I managed to decline a proposal and you're still trying?"

"Golden retriever, remember? We're the most hopeful persistent ones. Remember Shelby on the kitchen when you were eating?"

"Well, at least I hope it was romantic."

"You were bent over the toilet. I was holding your hair. It was like a fairy tale."

"And you still wonder why I call you 'alien' so often."

* * *

Dinah had gone for a ride to help ease her mind.

Ollie took that time to start working on Lex Luthor's case. He prayed Barbara's murder had nothing to do with it, because if it did, as he suspected, he would be facing a very serious internal conflict within the League; Clark was already feeling guilty and Bruce was already putting him on the cross. If he found the slightest connection, he'd nail Clark himself.

Barbara had made a brilliant job encoding and fragmenting the information stolen. Ella was not familiar with Oracle's own OS and that was slowing her down. Without Ella's part Bruce would not be able to advance, so that would hopefully buy him some time. Suddenly his cell rang. It was Clark.

"Hey, Clark?"

"I'm back at Metropolis. Anything new?," said Clark from the other end of the line.

"No. But I'm thinking about playing behind a certain bat's back."

"Messing with him right now doesn't sound like a very good idea, Ollie."

"Look, he's methodic, and either he concealed information when I went to see him, which wouldn't surprise me, or he is waiting to see what the intel Babs stole has to say. Dinah talked to Dick. Apparently the job was made by high-class professionals. Not a single fingerprint. Nothing. We are all depending on those files."

"Perhaps they overlooked something. Maybe I should go and look."

"Yeah, that would work great for your case. Bruce made the survey, Clark. When he says there's nothing there, you believe him."

"So what are you thinking?"

"Barbara was working on Lex's facility before dying. Lex had to know what was going on, because he destroyed it. It seems as if he was ready for it."

"You think he was expecting us?"

"He's a viper, Clark, and he doesn't like to leave loose ends. Either he used it as bait to hopefully kill you with all that kryptonite, or he really was hiding something huge."

"Or both."

"Most probable scenario."

"Bruce has probably reached those same conclusions, Ollie, why don't you talk to him?"

"Bruce is going solo on this one, Clark."

"That's dangerous," said Clark with concern.

"This is Bruce we're talking about, Clark. He'll know what _not_ to do. He's signed a request for resignation, effective immediately."

Clark looked at him questioningly.

"Bruce knows this cannot be a League's problem, at least not until it gets bigger. We

need to find out if Lex ordered Barbara's murder."

"I think he did," said Clark.

"Still we need proof. Maybe you can pull some strings at the paper."

"No way. That will involve Lois, Ollie."

"Picture it like this, Clark: if Lex is involved, you better find out sooner than later, because everybody you love will be in danger. Lois on top of the list." Ollie heard the door. "I have to leave, Clark, Dinah's home."

"Send her our love."

"Will do. Bye."

* * *

Clark hung up. He needed to clear his head, things were getting ugly by the minute and he was far from happy about it. Lois was having a shower, so he went to the bathroom and opened the door, only to be hit with a wave of moisture.

"Lo, if I were wearing my glasses I would be seeing nothing right now."

"I needed a hot shower, Smallville," came the voice from the tub. "Wanna share?"

"Tempting. But actually, I came in to tell you I'm going on patrol. I'll be home in an hour or so, ok?"

"Ok, I will act alien-like and say: that's swell! Have a good flight."

Clark opened the curtains and kissed an unsuspecting Lois. "Love you, alien's wife."

"Love you too."

"See? I called you 'wife' and the sky didn't fall on you."

"I don't need a ring or a signed paper to be your wife, you trickster. I'll count that as the seventh frustrated try."

"But I'm getting there." He kissed her again and blurred out.

* * *

Showers normally inspired Lois. Whenever she was stuck with a story at home and didn't feel like jogging or working out, Lois had a shower. Thanks to this one, she had come up with a few ideas.

Once dried up and dressed, she went to the studio and started writing on the computer. She might not be directing the team anymore, but she sure as hell would present her ideas. And let's face it, Perry might have downgraded her, but he placed her working with her husband and her brother in-law, the mildest reporters on the Planet. Her cell began to sing.

Yes, Clark was not the only one programming songs on electronic devices. Her cell was overloaded with everybody's numbers, so she had decided to program her family and friends numbers with songs. Lois used to joke about her sister's and Ron's age difference, so both to ease things and annoy a little her dad, she called them the Graduates. Pennywise's cover of Mrs. Robinson seemed so right, that it was the first song to make it to her cell, long before she used The Pixies for Clark. Smiling she picked up.

"Hey, Lois."

"Ron, what's up? How's the zoo?"

"Your sister is trying to explain Samuel why does he have to make a draw of himself and his friends at school but don't tell his teacher because it is a surprise for her."

"Ha! Tomorrow all the school will know it. That's my nephew. Are we still up for dinner next week?"

"Sure."

"Luce is cooking?"

"Nope."

"Then count me in. So, what's the call for?"

"It's about the story."

"I was actually working on it right now."

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened with Perry," said Ron.

"Don't sweat it, Ron. I already told you, it was my fault, I earned it."

"Well, I ran into Jeff Brock today. Old friend, he works as a security guard. He was part of the security staff at Grey's auditorium the night of Luthor's speech, and drove his limo."

Lois felt the nerve wave hitting her stomach. "He heard something?"

"I'm not sure, but..."

"What did that Brock guy tell you, Ron?," asked Lois.

"He was talking on the phone, and seemed pretty pissed off. He said something about running a background on some lady, I assume that Jane Doe, and then mentioning Gotham City. I checked his upcoming schedule, Lois. Lex Luthor has nothing there."

"You said Gotham?," asked Lois.

"Yeah. Ring any bells?"

"No," Lois lied. "No, Ron, it doesn't. But I'll see if I can find out something, ok?"

"Sure."

"See you tomorrow, kiss Luce and Sammy for me, will you?"

"Of course. See you."

Lois hung up. She didn't like to lie, but she started to think that whatever had happened to Barbara Gordon, it might be connected to Lex.

"Clark! Come, you and I have to talk!"

Clark came in two minutes after. "Sorry, a fire in Oakland."

"Yeah, I can smell it."

"Oh, sorry, I'll go change."

"No, you need a complete shower, and we have to talk first."

Clark could see that look on her face. The one she had when she was fully immersed on a story.

"Ok," he said.

"I just spoke to Ron on the phone, Clark. The night of the rally, after the campaign act, Luthor called someone." Clark's body tensed. "I don't know the details, but he did mention Gotham."

"Gotham?" Clark asked trying to conceal his suspicions.

"He's not going there in his political itinerary anytime soon, Clark. Look, I know that for some reason you cannot talk about it, but--"

Clark cut her. "I-- I'm sorry, Lo, I have to go."

"Clark!" Lois exclaimed not quite liking his sudden need of avoiding the subject. Lois hated it when he did that.

"I'll try to explain when I get back, I promise." Clark flew out the window and headed to Gotham City. More precisely, to the Batcave.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Lois not wanting to marry. She developed a trauma due to Chloe's disastrous wedding. And she doesn't need the papers to feel married to him. Plus, it's easy to use for light Clois scenes.

Bruce is dark, and his relationship with Clark is rather tense; his sense of justice very defined, so from a moral point of view, if he has to blame Clark for Barbara's death, he will surely do.

**Music info: **Lois is listening to **Led Zeppelin** '_Ramble on_' while she drives (also reference to The Ramones 'I believe in miracles').

Here's the explanation of both **bonus tracks** of the soundtrack:

**Pennywise **'_Mrs. Robinson_' (S&G cover): Lois' ringtone for the Troupes.

**The Pixies **'_Here comes your man_': Lois ringtone for Clark.


	23. Chapter 23: Ring

**Disclaimer: **not mine

* * *

Bruce had been working with Ella. She had sent him all she could gather so he could work with it while she prepared for her trip to Gotham. So far they had managed to recover partial coordinates. They didn't match the destroyed facility, so this could mean somewhere to start searching.

It was then when he heard a noise. Something other than bats flying. He didn't need to look up to know who was there. Neither he would pretend he wanted the visit right now.

"Do you always sneak up on people in their own places?"

"Only when it's necessary."

Clark hovered down, landing by his side.

"I am not with the League right now."

"But you are trying to find out who killed Barbara." Clark looked down. "I know what you're thinking, Bruce." Bruce turned his head to the side, making Clark look at him. "I fear you're right, and Luthor is behind it."

Bruce tensed but controlled himself.

"Barbara was not your own personal sidekick, Clark, you had no right. And I though you learned long ago about risking sidekicks' lives by now," said Bruce.

Clark clenched his teeth and fists at the comment, but reminded himself why he was there.

"Luthor poses a threat to everybody, Bruce. It wasn't personal."

Bruce got up from his chair and confronted him. Face to face. No cowls, no glasses. Clark could feel his breath on his face. Bruce talked through gritted teeth. "Luthor has a personal vendetta against you, not against the rest of the world."

Clark tried to control himself again. "Lex hates me, but this is not about Lex and Clark, Bruce. This is bigger, it has to do with whatever he was hiding in that facility and his plans to take office." Clark awaited for Bruce to snap at him, but all he got was a silent look. "Look, someone at the paper heard that Luthor mentioned Gotham on a phone call the night Barbara died. If you follow that lead, it will take you to Barbara's killers. You'll do justice," concluded Clark.

"If all this leads me to anything related to Luthor's personal agenda against you," Bruce finally said, "you will also know about justice."

They both remained in a silent and tense stare fight. Once more, it was Clark who let his pride aside.

"I'll be in touch," he said before taking off.

"Don't bother," said Bruce knowing that Clark would hear it.

After he left, Bruce opened a new file and started writing his notes.

Barbara Gordon's murder case had just been open. A few minutes later Alfred came in with some food and drink.

"I brought you some refreshments."

"Thank you, Alfred."

The butler placed the platter on the table and caught a glance at the big screen. After the years he was very familiar to Bruce's detective work patterns. "You have made some progress."

"Yes. I found a lead. It might take a little time but it's reliable. Have you checked on Dick?," he asked.

"Master Dick left the house."

"He probably went for a walk," said Bruce slightly tense.

"He left the house through the window," replied Alfred.

Bruce closed his eyes. "He will come back," he sighed. "He will come back."

* * *

Luckily for Clark, another fire and a few minor crimes had kept him busy for hours. When he got home, Lois was already sleeping. He took a shower and considered going to bed, but he wasn't that tired, and his restless movements would surely awake Lois. He opted to sit on the coach and turned on the news channel, muting the volume. He left home before she woke up, leaving a note on the kitchen table saying he would see her at the Planet, promising to talk. Taking off he flew West. Soon, he was hovering over Ollie's house and saw his friend outside practicing with his bow.

"Morning, Clark," said Ollie while Superman landed by his side.

Clark looked towards their bedroom "How's Dinah?," he asked.

"Better than I expected. I think she's found a way to cope with it."

"I'm glad." Clark smiled. "She's a very strong woman."

Ollie smiled with pride at his remark. "She is." More than Clark would ever know.

"Did you get my message?"

"I did." Ollie threw another arrow, breaking in two perfect halves the first one, already in the middle of the target. "That woman of yours is a raw diamond. Emphasis on 'raw', by the way."

"Apparently the guy who drove Lex's limo was a friend of my brother in law."

"So now the whole family's involved. I don't know how you do it, Clark, but you're a magnet for the worst scum."

"I'm starting to think it is Lois the one who attracts them."

"Dude, Lois is the one to attract mortal danger. The scum thing is yours. Learn to share with your wife."

Ignoring Ollie's remark, Clark kept talking. "I went to visit Bruce. I told him what I knew."

"I figured you wouldn't tell just me," Ollie said rolling his eyes while he took another arrow and loaded the bow.

"This is not a competition, Oliver."

The third arrow hit a further target. Even Clark had to squint his eyes to see it.

"Hey, I was just covering your red-blue ass, Clark."

"I appreciate the gesture, Oliver, but stop doing it."

"Ok, but when the bat comes after you, don't call for my help."

"Do you have something?"

"Not yet. And Ella's out of range until she gets here," said Ollie.

"So it's final? She's coming?"

"As if you didn't know." Clark looked away. "Now you have two problems, right? Not just covering your precious wife's rear end but also your fronts, and don't stop worrying about Bruce as a bonus."

"About that last thing. I've been thinking." Clark looked at Ollie in the eyes. "Do you still have Lex's kryptonite ring?"

* * *

**Author's notes: **thanks for reading, even if it was a short one!


	24. Chapter 24: Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

Lois had been working all morning, trying to get information of the calls made by Lex the night of the rally. So far she had come up empty handed. Ron didn't have more luck than her, and he also had to work on the other candidates' situation. Clark was supposed to be finishing his editorial on Lex's political profile, which had to be ready for the weekend supplement, and more important, he should be there to talk with her. As if on cue, she received a text message.

"_Rooftop in ten_."

Lois went to the roof five minutes later and started looking at the sky to see where he was coming from. She liked to guess his whereabouts from the direction he flew in. Most of the times he was just coming from space, to make his travel faster and shorter, but that didn't stop her from trying. This time, he came from the most unexpected place. Through the door wearing his glasses instead of the cape.

"Expecting company?," he asked from the door.

"Clark? What? Why did you tell me to come up here?"

He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards her. "It's still our spot." Once by her side, Clark kissed her. "I missed you."

"Your sweet talk is not going to affect my memory," said Lois while she let him hug her.

"I know. I truly missed you."

"So?"

"Whatever happened in Gotham seems to be directly linked to Lex."

"I knew it. That bastard--"

"It is also linked to some secret kept under a very big amount of kryptonite."

Lois remembered what had happened in Metropolis the day of Lex' rally. "Your mission?"

Clark placed his arms on her shoulders and looked her seriously. "Lo, I want you to drop the story, just for now, for the time being."

 "Are you nuts?!," she exclaimed. "Clark, a woman died because of it. God, you could have died!," she said smacking his chest with her fist. "And you're you telling me to back off?"

"Just until I make sure it is safe to go after Lex," he pleaded.

"I can't believe you, Clark. You almost have him and you're hiding it under the rug? If you think I'm going to stick my butt on the chair on this one, you're seriously mistaken, mister."

"I am just asking you to be extra careful, Lo. Is it too much to ask?"

"Right now? Yes," said Lois defiantly.

"Ollie is already working on it. Just give us some time to gather a few more information," he said, almost pleading. "If he gets the phone records you'll have more to dig." Clark looked at her. She was serious, but silent. He hoped she was considering it. "Please, Lo. Let us get you the information."

After a few tense seconds tempting Clark to fly her away and lock her up before she could get any kryptonite, Lois finally gave in. In her own Lane way, of course, but Clark thanked all heavens for that.

"Just so you know, I don't agree with this. And I don't promise anything. If I find something worthy, I'll be on a plane to Gotham before you can take me out of it."

* * *

Gotham City had had two sunny days in a row. The fact had even made the State news. Barbara would've made a snarky remark, something like '_Now I'm gone it gets sunny? How very discourteous of it_'. He could imagine her smiling, waiting for him to laugh. To hold her.

But he would never hold her again. The urn in his hands was a painful reminder.

Tears blurred his vision, but he didn't care. She was gone. Suddenly all he felt was void, an endless void. Their house was somewhere he didn't want to go. The Clocktower, a sight he wanted to avoid. All the bearers of former happiness were now symbols of what he had lost, of what had been taken from him.

Inside the circus he didn't see the sun. He was alone, left with his memories and their shared dreams. The fact that he had to wave those dreams goodbye made the pain even more unbearable.

The circus brought sweet memories.

_Barbara was laughing._

"_What a mess, Grayson!"_

"_We were using cooked pasta in the bomb, but we got slapped with a lawsuit in Metropolis. Can you believe it?" Barbara smiled. It was so good to see her smile. "So, what d'you think of my circus, Babs?"_

"_Very corny, Grayson. Very, very corny."_

"_Oh."_

"_I meant that in a good way," she said reassuringly. "Circuses are supposed to be goofy and quaint, right?" Then she turned serious and looked down. "Of course, clowns aren't exactly my favourite."_

He remembered having smacked his face with his own hand, thinking how the hell could he had been so stupid. Her laugh still echoed in his ears.

"_You're so easy, Grayson!"_

He still remembered how good it felt to see her laugh that night, even if it was at him.

The urn in his hands brought Dick back to pain again. It was time to wave goodbye. Opening the urn he scattered his part on the place where he had brought back her smile, the place he had let her fly once more.

"Goodbye, Babs."

* * *

Day turned into night fast. Clark had left the Planet several times, blaming his still upset stomach as an excuse. Now he had just two things left to do. Taking out his phone, he pressed #1 in his speed dial.

Lois was used to being the last one working on the Planet, she had done it many times before. Her cell sang. It was Clark. "Hey, hon."

"Still on the Planet, I see."

Lois turned her head towards the window. A red cape moved with the wind on the rooftop of the Queen tower. "Some day you're gonna have to tell me about those magical pockets in your cape, Mister. And whatever you do with your civilian clothes."

"Superhero's secret. So, pulling a late night again?"

"I figured you wouldn't be home to take advantage of you, so I thought I could finish my story for Sunday's supplement. Should I expect you home when I get back later on?"

"I have to do a little something before coming home, but I don't plan on being too late."

"Ok. See you later then. Love you."

"Love you too."

Lois hung up and saw the blur heading up north.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Dialogue in italics between Dick and Babs taken from Birds of Prey #8 (so NOT MINE)

**Music info: **Dick spreads Barbara's ashes: **Eddie Vedder **'_Goodbye_'


	25. Chapter 25: Oracle

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

* * *

Bruce hadn't left the cave in almost two days. Clark's presence, again uninvited, was not a welcome recreational visit. "I have nothing for you, get out."

"This time I used the stairs. I was hoping for some courtesy."

"Next time I'll tell Alfred to ask you politely not to come inside."

Talking to Bruce was never easy, and whatever respect Clark gained from him, was always on a tightrope. He was losing it again.

"Bruce, I came to talk."

"I don't think there's a lot to talk about."

In spite of Bruce's reluctance, Clark talked.

"When Ollie told me Barbara was dead, the first thing crossing my mind was that I was responsible of her death. Have you ever felt that burden, Bruce?"

Bruce was silent for some seconds. "Yes."

"Still you manage to go on. You have never betrayed your principles, and all you are, you have worked to be. Most of the times I do not share your methods, your manners or your decisions. Neither you do with mine, but despite of what you think of me I respect you; more than I respect many people." Clark took a small box in his hand, placed in on Bruce's table and made a few steps back.

Bruce looked at it. "What is this?"

"It's a kryptonite ring, made by Lex. Oliver took it years ago." Clark paused. "You are right, Bruce. Lex has a personal agenda against me."

"Why not keep the ring with the archer?," asked Bruce, still not looking at him.

"Ollie already knows I trust him. I don't need to prove anything to him. You, on the other hand..."

"I don't like you, Clark, and I don't hide it either. Right now you're very low on my trusted people's list."

"But I trust you with my life, Bruce. Keep the ring. If I ever cross the line, you will know what to do."

When Bruce turned to finally look at Clark, he was already gone. He stood silent, staring at the box for a few seconds. Then took it and opened a drawer. The small box was carefully placed beside a tiny Batgirl doll. Bruce stared at both significant objects, Clark's last words echoing in his mind. "If I ever cross the line, you will know what to do."

* * *

Ella stepped out of Gotham's International airport. The night was chilly, but she thanked the cool breeze. Soon she saw a familiar face standing by a black old Opel. She went towards him.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Hunt."

"Call me Ella, Alfred," she said smiling as she shook the butler's hand.

"Very well, Miss Ella." Some things never changed. Alfred Pennyworth was one of them. "Step in, I will take you to your apartment."

"Thank you Alfred. I though Oliver would pick me up."

"He would have loved to, but I am afraid with all the recent turmoil, Miss Lance needed his presence by her side."

"Of course. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Every once in a while we are stricken by tragedy. I guess you also know about that."

"Yeah, I do," she said looking distracted through the window.  "We are all devastated by the loss of Miss Gordon. But let me say, you are very brave."

"Me?" asked Ella confused.

"For coming back, close to certain doors that may reopen, dare I say."

"I-- everything has happened so fast, Alfred, that I haven't had time to think that through."

"I hope you can ease that particular burden of yours."

"Me too, Alfred, me too." _If I only knew how_.

After a thirty-minute drive they finally arrived to her former apartment. Alfred helped her with her luggage and left.

Once she was alone, she went to her room. It had been a long flight, and she needed to get a few hours of sleep before resuming the search.

The house had blinds. God, after all those years in London she had almost forgotten about them. She went to open them so she could see Gotham's landscape. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the distance. A flying man wearing a red cape. Smiling, she went to the living room and she opened the door to the balcony.

Superman came in and stood standing there, frozen.

Ella smiled at him. "I told you the red cape would work." The hero didn't move. "Truth is I thought my first visit would be from a certain green someone."

"Ollie couldn't, he was--" Clark didn't know what to say.

Ella cocked an eyebrow. "Superman babbling? That's new." Then she shook her head amused at his reaction. "Actually no, it isn't."

Clark chuckled and gave her a sheepish smile. "No, it's not."

"I'm not wearing any green rock, you know? You can come near me."

Clark approached a few steps. "It's been years."

"And there's a lot to talk about, which will have to wait. But I could really use a hug right now."

Clark took the remaining steps separating them and embraced the woman. "I--"

"I know. Trust me, I know."

They both remained like that, but Ella was the one to break the silence.

"I guess that despite everything this is not a social call."

Clark reluctantly broke the embrace. "I'm afraid so," he said. "A reporter from the Daily Planet found a lead on Barbara's murder. It's pointing directly to Lex."

"If that's true, that means Lex had access to highly secure data. And he probably knew Barbara's secret identity. This is no joke."

"It never is when Lex is involved. And Lois is in the middle. She wants to dig here."

"You can't let her," Ella quickly said.

"I bought us some time, but you know her. She won't stop."

Ella sighed. "Yeah, don't I know Miss Lane."

"I have to leave now. See you soon." Clark smiled at her and turned to leave.

"Sup--" She stopped. And then whispered enough so only he could listen. "Clark." He turned. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Smiling, he flew out the window.

After he left, Ella started unpacking the suitcases she had brought with her. She cleaned the table in her room and placed the laptop there.

While taking out her clothes, her hands touched a smooth, hard and cold surface.

'I thought I was going to suffocate in there. Choking in between your panties is not my dream of dying, you know?'

"How about a bigger change for you, Feisty?"

_--I imagine that Feisty is smiling, knowing what I'm implying with that. I also know its answer._

'I'd say it's about darn time. Take me out.'

* * *

_Gotham streets saluted us. There were people walking around us. For the first time in my life, I felt more than content or satisfied. I felt cleared from the burden, and even with pressure closer than I would like it to be, I'm happy now. _

_Feisty moved inside my pocket, anxious to meet a new place to rest. After ambling the city, filling my head with memories of a new start all those years ago, I stopped at a spot, one of Gotham's main avenues. My hand grabbed the stone._

"_How do you feel about this one?," I asked._

'_Good enough. Drop me, come on, drop me.'_

_I left the stone on the ground, smiling. "Thanks for everything, Feisty."_

'_Now it's time for you to get to the real thing, girl.'_

"_Sure." I remained for a few seconds there. "Goodbye, beach stone."_

'_Goodbye, Chloe Sullivan.'_

_2nd June, 2020._

_Gotham City._

_

* * *

_

Closing her journal, Chloe started typing codes to hack into Lex's phone company. She was alive again; she was back; she was ready.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Ha, you knew it, right? Of course Ella was Chloe, and to celebrate, the nod to '_Hex_' in her first words as officially Chloe. Ever since '_Legion_', where it is implied that Chloe is not known in History, and her being a pseudo-Oracle in the show (infected by Brainiac, computer whiz for heroes...), the idea played in my mind. JUST THE EPILOGUES LEFT: THERE ARE TWO, AND I WILL POST THEM TOMORROW AT ONCE.

**Music info:**

Chloe's return: **The Cloud Cult **'_Everybody here is a cloud_': Chloe has found her place.


	26. EPILOGUE I

**Disclaimer: **not mine

* * *

_Metropolis General, May, 2009._

_The pain is back. I do a mental check: _

_Bad: it hurts like hell. _

_Good: I know I'm still alive._

"_Chloe?"_

_I open my eyes. Clark is standing by my bedside. "Hey, stranger," I say trying to smile._

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Like I got attacked by a vicious alien," I joke. _

_The stump in my leg hurts. I try not to cry, telling my self it's just a leg and I'm alive. _

"_Chloe, I have to tell you something," Clark says. That is usually never good. But his smile proves there is always an exception to the rule. "Lois is back, she's alive."_

"_What?" I try to move but all I get is to wince in pain, and before I know it, Clark is all over me._

"_Don't move, Chloe."_

"_Is she alright? Where is she?" I ask anxiously. _

_Clark soothes me using a softer tone, and never losing his half smile. "She's been with you for hours. I convinced her to get home to have a shower and rest." He chuckles. "She didn't want to leave your side, nurses were starting to call her pit bull Lane." _

_I must be under the drugs, because all I want is to laugh and all I get are tears._

"_Chloe? Chloe, what's wrong?," asks a worried Clark. "Do you need a doctor, are you hurting?"_

_I shake my head. "No. I'm...Clark, I thought I had lost her. I though she was dead."  Clark hugs me. "She's fine, Chlo, and you'll be fine too, you'll see. Just don't cry, please, I hate to see you crying."_

_My mind has been made up for some time now, but with all that has happened lately I haven't had the chance to tell Clark. Knowing Lois is alive lifts a heavy weigh only to put a new pressure on my shoulders. I know now I have a responsibility. It's time I tell him._

"_I know, Clark. It's not-- it's not the pain, it's not the leg. Clark, before all this happened, I talked to Ollie. I put Jimmy in the line of fire, and he got caught. I can't do the same to Lois, and now I know she's alive, I know what needs to be done. Give me my purse, Clark."_

_Not quite understanding, Clark goes to the cabinet and gets my purse for me. Sitting up I open it, grab my cell and make the call. "This is Watchtower. Metropolis General. Protocol beta." I hang up before the voice at the other end of the line also tries to talk me out of this._

_Clark looks at me, trying to understand. That's when I drop the bomb. _

"_I'm leaving Smallville."_

_He opens his eyes widely. "What? Chloe, no, you can't!"_

"_It's already decided, Clark."_

"_But Chloe..." _

"_If I stay here I will want to help, I will want to be Watchtower, no matter what. But if that involves placing the ones I love in danger without the ability to save them, I don't want to do it. Clark, I couldn't save Jimmy, but I will save Lois."_

"_Chloe, I'm here, I can--"_

"_No, Clark, you can't. Jimmy's dead, and Lois could have well been also. You can't save everyone, and that is something you need to learn right now. But I can help with this one," I say sternly.  _

"_What are you going to do, Chloe?"_

"_I'm faking my death. And you have to let Lois believe it."_

_For the second time since I woke up a few minutes ago, I render Clark speechless and wide-eyed._

"_Are you out of your mind?," he finally manages to say._

"_I haven't been so clear minded in months, Clark." It hurts to do this to the people I love the most, but I tell myself this is the only way._

"_It didn't work the first time, Chloe, how do you think you're getting on with it this time?"_

"_Because she is going to see me die."_

_Seeing Clark's look right now is painful, but I have to get over it and stay strong._

"_I can't let you do this, Chloe," he says while grabbing my hand tight in his own._

"_I'm not asking for your permission, Clark. But I would like your respect."_

_The tone of his voice changes. It sounds even graver. "It's not fair."_

"_This is bigger than me, Clark. And you know all my faith is in you and who you have to become." God, smiling at him is getting difficult by the second. "My role is done, I can't help you anymore. Leave that space to Lois. Trust me, I feel she's going to fill it in ways neither of you expect."_

"_I wish I could talk you out of this."_

"_There's no going back. I had a deal with Ollie." Clark looks inconsolable. I hate so much to hurt him, but protecting Lois is my priority now. Whatever it takes. "Hey, maybe someday will be time for me to come back," I say trying to ease the situation, "but right now I need to get away from all of it."_

"_Is it that what you need? To get away from me? Chloe, it should be me the one to run."_

"_You did and look where it got you. Maybe I'm not doing this_ _just_ _to protect Lois. Maybe I'm a little selfish here. I need the change."_

"_Chloe..." he says, trying one last time._

"_It's my choice, Clark. It's for the best. Trust me on this one, Big Blue."_

"_Big Blue?," he asks._

_I frown. "Yeah, you're right. Still doesn't beat Red Blue blur."_

"_I think Lois is working on the name."_

"_Good. I'm sure she'll find the perfect one. Maybe when you're finally ready to show yourself to the world in a brighter costume."_

"_Never going to happen."_

"_Didn't your mom sew?"_

"_Chloe..."_

"_A red cape resembling your coat and a blue suit matching those eyes. I would pay to see that."_

* * *

**Author's notes: **thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed, as usual.


	27. EPILOGUE II

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

Gotham City, 2012.

Barbara arrived at the Clocktower.

"System on-line."

All the screens switched on at Barbara's voice command. One of the monitors had satellite pictures of several people with their names on. She looked at them, one by one. _Green Arrow / Oliver Queen. Black Canary / Dinah Lance. Impulse / Bart Allen. Cyborg / Vic Stone. Watchtower / ?._ _Superman / ?_. Taking the keyboard on her legs, she typed a new name. _Watchtower-Ella Hunt / Chloe Sullivan_. Then she called Bruce. He was in the cave.  "Still soon to get out for a walk?"

"Did you establish contact?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She's legitimate, Bruce. And she doesn't know about us. Looks like there is more than one Oracle after all."

"With the amount of information you manage everyday I don't like the idea of having two of you, Barbara. She could be dangerous."

"It seems that every once in a while a sidekick gets attacked by a psychopath. Oh the irony. But she was a computer whiz before her accident."

 "How did it happen?"

"She lied, but I did my homework and had run a background check before I met her. A woman named Chloe Sullivan was declared dead three years ago. Under her new alias, she got a transfer to Gotham's hospital through Oliver Queen, which makes me wonder what's with playboy billionaires and funny costumes."

"What else did you get, Barbara?," asked Bruce ignoring her comment.

"Not a lot more. Her activity, whatever it was, has been null over the last three years."

"And the rest?"

"They call themselves the League, or Justice League, I'm not sure. This Green Arrow, he is the leader. It might be a good thing, Bruce. Maybe some day they will do great things."

"Keep an eye on them, Oracle, work on this Chloe Sullivan. Batman out."

Barbara looked at the screen, and smiling she took the phone and called New York. She missed Dick.

**Fin**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Thanks a lot for reading, muchísimas gracias por leer, merci beaucoup, Tack så mycket, danke schön, muito obrigado...Really, thanks for reading and enjoying.

**Sequel** to _Link_ is **Knall.** It's being written right now, so I'll post it as soon as I'm finished.

**Summary: **One month after the events of _Link_, things are far from being over. Lois realizes through Clark that she wants something that, sharing her life and love with an alien, may not be possible to have. Chloe, now fulltime Oracle, teams up with Bruce and the League in order to finally unveil Lex's dirty secret. Meanwhile, some still have trouble dealing with Barbara's death. (Goes from beginnings of July to 14th July 2020)

* * *

**KNALL PREVIEW (from first draft, so likely to be edited)**

**TEASER 1:**

(....)

"Hey, I was just trying to catch up, these villains pop out like mushrooms"

"Oracle, get to the point!"

"What the hell was he dying of?--wait, he regenerates?"

"No wonder why my arrows were not hurting him."

"Guess the canary cry is out of place."

Chloe looked at the screen. "There are civilians close, Dinah, you'd hurt them."

"Swell." Dinah had to run out of Wade's range before he took back the weapon. Soon she was with Ollie.

Ollie took her arm and both ran towards Dinah's bike. "Swell? Spending to much time with a certain farmer?"

"I'm trying to watch my language, Ollie."

"Well, you didn't exactly say 'sweel' this morning after I--"

"Guys! I'm still here!"

Ollie smiled. "We know."

(...)

* * *

**TEASER 2:**

(...)

Lucy tried to ease things. "Lo, you're lucky that Dad actually likes your other half, no pun intended sweetheart."

Ron responded. "None taken, honey." It was a fact that Sam Lane still didn't like Ron, even if having Samuel had improved their relationship.

"So what? Just because he likes Clark I have to have a great relationship with Dad?"

"Dad's changed. You know the other day he was protesting because you two didn't--"

Clark cut her. "Get married?"

"Ha! Nice try, Smallville."

"No, Clark, I'm sorry. He knows his daughter and his daughter's defense mechanisms all too well. In fact, he knows her so well, that he considered the fact that you two are going to have kids unmarried as not such a bad thing after all."

A lump formed instantaneously in Clark's throat at the mention of such a delicate topic. Lois on the other side, replied without a problem.

"That'll be something new!"

"Well, I–"

Ron tried to calm him. "Hey, Clark, don't feel the pressure man."

"No, Smallville, it's ok. Look, maybe if you knock me up I'll call dad. The year our kid decides he or she's going to be a pacifist against all form of army."

**(**...**)**

* * *


End file.
